Of Heaven And Hell
by Destiel In The Impala
Summary: Dean Winchester has just started his summer break before his senior year with a long-term crush on a certain popular YouTuber. An opportunity to meet arises and Jo persuades Dean to go after the object of his desires... by coaxing Dean to go on a not-so-epic road trip in his beloved Baby. Awkwardness, flirtation, and mutual attraction ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_OfHeavenAndHell uploaded a video 3 hours ago_

A grin spread across Dean's face; he was home after the last day of school and his favourite YouTuber had just uploaded a new video. Dean clicked on the link, his smile a permanent fixture on his lips.

'Um, hi, it's Castiel,' the gravelly voice began before the clip jumped from the editing, 'So I've been off school for literally a day and I already know what's going to happen. I will stay here, talking to you people without you reciprocating… for the entire vacation.'

The boy's blue eyes bored into the camera and his shy smile made warmth spread through Dean's chest.

'I'm okay with that, though. I'm okay with staying at home, avoiding being social, talking to a camera. I hope you're okay with that in turn, of course. I just thought I'd post this video to ask if you want me to… do anything in my videos this summer, any suggestions. Because I don't want to bore you,' Castiel's cheeks heated slightly and he smiled again, cautiously. Dean loved how he seemed confident and yet shy and reserved at the same time, as if he were unsure of talking to the strangers yet still comfortable enough to do so.

'So your comments are always welcomed, I'm incredibly sorry about the briefness of this video but once I know what you want me to talk about then… I'll upload more frequently. Um, okay, bye?' Castiel sounded uncertain but still gave the camera one last smile before ending the video. There were already two pages of comments underneath the video and Dean decided to scroll through them.

The top comment simply said 'GABRIEL!'

Dean chuckled as he remembered Castiel's first video with Gabriel, his younger sibling. He had been tagged to talk about one of his siblings and, as Gabriel was on hand, he had been featured in it. Castiel's uncomfortable expression had made Dean laugh and Gabriel's excitable nature compared to Castiel's aloof one made for good viewing. At the end of the video, the younger brother had insisted that they take part in a challenge involving them both seeing how many marshmallows they could stuff in their mouths. By this point Castiel had loosened up and was willing to take part. To see the dark haired boy enjoying himself and laughing freely only made Dean like him more.

Dean decided to watch some of Castiel's older videos before shutting down his laptop and joining his younger brother Sam downstairs.

'Sup, bitch,' Dean greeted, easily smiling at the shorter Winchester.

'Hey, jerk,' Sam shot back, before looking back down at his book, 'Dean!' Sam shouted as his brother snatched the hardback.

'Relax, Sammy, I'm just looking, jeez.'

Sam huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Law? Are you serious?'

'Shut up, Dean, just because you only read fiction.'

'Hey, Slaughterhouse Five is based on nonfiction...'

Sam gave Dean one of his bitch faces before grabbing the thick book back and blocking out Dean's attempt at conversation.

'You doing anything in the foreseeable future?'

'Shut up, Dean.'

''Cause I know you like that girl-'

'Dean-'

'-Jess, and what about that Sarah-'

'_Dean_!'

'-chick… What, Sammy?'

'Don't call me that, Sammy is a chubby twelve year old, my name is _Sam_.'

'Dude, you're thirteen.'

'Dean, just, please leave me alone. Go watch your boyfriend or something.'

The older boy's eyebrows rose and he stared at the side of Sam's face before talking again, 'S'cuse me?'

'You're insufferable, you know that?' Sam snapped, slamming his book shut before stalking off to his room. Dean grinned in accomplishment before flicking on the TV, skimming through the channels.

'Boring. Crap.' He sighed before turning it off again. He rubbed his calloused hands over his face and groaned. The sound of the front door opening caught his attention and he stood up.

'Boys?' Mary called.

'Here, mom.'

'Dean, honey, could you help me with the groceries?'

Dean strode over to the hall and took the paper bags out of Mary's tired arms.

Mary sighed and grinned at her son, 'Thank you, Dean.'

'S'okay, mom.'

Dean follower his mother into the kitchen and placed the bags unceremoniously on a free counter.

'Good day at school?' she asked, beginning to unpack the contents of one of the bags.

'It was okay. Jo said she was gonna come over within the next few days.'

'Well, she knows she's welcome.'

'Mom, you know she'd come over even if you said no.'

Mary smiled at Dean's words and continued to unpack.

'Jo's quite a girl isn't she?'

Dean's eyes narrowed slightly, 'Um, yeah, yeah she is.'

Mary gave her son a meaningful look.

'No, mom, oh god no, it's not like that, she's like a little sister,' Dean forced out in horror.

'Okay, okay!' Mary held up her hands defensively, chuckling, 'Could you get Sammy down here?'

'Subtle, mom, really,' Dean laughed before leaving the room.

The stairs creaked as he rushed up them to his brother's room.

'Hey, Sammy, mom wants you,' Dean shouted through the closed door at the same time as Sam whined, 'Oh my god Dean go-'

'Mom?' he muttered after Dean stopped speaking.

'Yeah, _mom_.'

'Oh…' Sam coughed. There was a shuffling sound before Sam opened the door and nearly bumped into his brother. He looked irritated as he pushed past him and made his way down the stairs.

Dean leaned against the wall for a while longer before deciding to go back to his room and, more importantly, his laptop.

The fan whirred as the device started up and Dean grew more and more impatient to see Castiel's face, not caring how creepy that may be.

Hastily, he opened up his internet browser and clicked on his YouTube bookmark. He was surprised to see that Castiel had uploaded another video during the time he'd been downstairs. A smile lit up his face as he clicked on the link.

'_Hello-o _Cassie stalkers, I have returned!' Gabriel announced, his faced pressed close to the camera lens.

'Gabriel, please,' Castiel's voice was muffled and in the distance, sounding irritated. Gabriel turned to face his brother, swatting at him lightly with his hand.

'They want me, Castiel, stop being so jealous of my minions.'

'Gabriel-'

'Hush, dear brother, and allow me to tal-'

The video had been edited to cut Gabriel off and the video now showed Gabriel and Castiel sitting together in Castiel's usual spot, both boys grinning.

'I apologise for, ehem, that,' Castiel began, shooting a fond look at his brother before turning back to the camera, 'Gabriel can be…_energetic_.'

'Hells yeah. Anyway, Cassie over here merely resents my popularity among his bitches, i.e, you sexy women-'

'And men,'

'-out there… Oh, of course, the _men _out-'

The video cut again and Castiel's cheeks looked slightly redder.

'So, moving on, many of you requested a video with… Gabriel. And I'm incredibly sorry that I'm uploading another video so soon-'

'Oh my god, Cas, they _want _you to upload-'

Dean laughed at the jump in the video, but also felt a twinge of upset over the fact that Castiel just couldn't accept the fact that he had 'fans' or could be complimented.

'Anyway, Gabriel suggested that we try to do something entertaining after stressing that my videos are not nearly entertaining enough, so I've agreed… Um, Gabriel?'

'Kay, bro, this is what's happening. Last time, you nearly threw up eating those marshmallows, correct? So this time, I'm going to try to train you to keep your sugar down.'

'I already regret-'

The video jumped again, leaving Dean chuckling at the worried expression on Castiel's face. The scene changed to a light room with a tiled floor and a counter with stools pushed underneath; Dean assumed that this was the kitchen from a different angle to when it had been featured in some of Castiel's previous videos.

'Okay, so for each piece of candy you don't catch in your mouth, I kick you in the nuts. I call it _Nutcracker_.'

'Gabriel, I'm not participating in this.'

'Oh my god, fine. No nut kicking. Oh, and I was really looking forward to preventing your future children from existing, too.' Gabriel wore a dramatic pout and had crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

'Just throw the goddamn candy, already!' Castiel commanded, his voice breaking as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

'Okay!'

The video cut to Gabriel throwing an unwrapped sweet at his brother's mouth. Castiel caught it and they both cheered, laughing.

After another ten seconds of Gabriel throwing sweets at Castiel, the video cut once more and Gabriel's face was up close to the camera again.

'I think I broke Cas… He's kinda… throwing up for real this time,' Gabriel had a mock solemn expression on his face and was fighting away a smirk, 'Do you hear that? That's the sound of my brother being a _weak ass little bitch_!'

Gabriel's voice grew louder towards the end of the sentence, presumably so his brother could hear.

'Go away, satan,' was Castiel's muffled reply.

Gabriel barked out a laugh, 'I think you mean our cousin, you know, _Lucifer_!'

'Mmmpff.'

Gabriel cupped a hand around his mouth, dramatically whispering to the camera, 'Big bro over there could never hold his candy.'

'Gabriel!'

The video cut to Castiel sitting in his usual position in his room looking pale, 'Um… So yeah, I'm not taking your advice ever again.'

Castiel said it with fondness in his voice and a smile on his lips, 'So hopefully if I don't get too bored between now and… the near future, I will see you next week.'

The screen when black and Dean closed the full screen option. Once again, he began scrolling through the comments:

'I think I'm in love with your brother…'

'I hoep ur ok'

'u threw up? Wtf'

Dean sighed and chose to watch his favourite video of Castiel's which also happened to be his video with the least views. The boy had also made it unlisted rather than public but Dean had kept the link so he could look at it, at Castiel at his most vulnerable, Castiel when he looked most lost, Castiel who Dean desperately wanted to comfort.

'Hi, my name is Castiel and I run a very unpopular YouTube channel,' was his opening. He nervously played with the sleeve of his dark blue sweater and refused to look at the camera. Purple surrounded his puffed up right eye and his lip was split, a graze stretching across his slightly swollen cheek. He looked painfully beautiful even marred with the wounds.

'I'm only making this public until I see fit to remove it or change the privacy, I don't know… I need to speak about this without feeling like I'm bothering anyone. And if people at school _can_ see this, then so be it, because it's seeming as if you have won here.

'What I'm trying to say is that some people really do not appreciate what I have to say. I'm not even sure _anyone_ does, yet I still continue to talk to this camera, this one sided form of lonely communication. I'm not usually one to be affected by this, I continue to do what I do because in a way it does actually make me happy.

'But sometimes it doesn't. Like now. And I wanted to say, to the very few people who actually spend their time watching me for some unknown reason, I wanted to say to you that… if you're ever thinking of doing something like this, be aware that you're… you're making it easy for others to get at you and you're displaying yourself, a part of yourself, to some unforgiving people to see.'

Tears glazed over Castiel's eyes and his voice grew raw with barely cloaked emotion. Dean's chest ached as he carried on watching. He usually reserved watching the video when he felt upset or angry but he merely needed to see Castiel this time, needed to see him in every way possible.

'So please, be mindful of all aspects… of everything that could happen,' Castiel cleared his throat and looked straight at the camera, straight at Dean, 'Thank you for watching me, I mean that from the bottom of my heart because I know I'm not the most likeable person nor the most interesting by any means… Just… Thank you for the encouragement and… hopefully I shall see you next week.'

The screen went black again and Dean stayed staring at it until he heard footsteps approach his door. Hurriedly, he shut his laptop and turned to face the door just as it swung open to reveal Sam.

'Hey D-' Sam glanced suspiciously as his brother, 'Have you been crying?'

'What?'

'You look like… Never mind… Mom says you need to come downstairs for dinner… Dean are you sure you're okay?'

'Sammy, I'm peachy, thanks.'

'I'm not called Sammy.'

'Whatever, Sammy.'

Sam threw up his arms in an exasperated manner before storming out of the room and down the stairs.

Quickly, Dean checked his reflection in the cracked mirror that hung by his door. His eyes looked slightly watery and he cursed under his breath. He dabbed his fingers at his bloodshot eyes and then hurried after Sam, following the scent of his mother's cooking.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey, Jo!' Dean greeted as he swung the door open.

'Hey,' she grinned at Dean before wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing hard enough to make the taller boy wheeze.

'Woah, Jo, seriously,' Dean forced out, trying to pry the petite blonde off his body.

'You're gettin' weak, Winchester,' Jo commented, punching him lightly on the arm.

'Whatever, Jo,' Dean muttered irritably.

'Great to see you too, Dean. Oh, is it okay if Ash drops round later?'

'Sure.'

'Great! Well, lead the way, ken doll!'

Dean stared down at Jo before mumbling, 'Shut up.'

She chuckled in response and proceeded to follow Dean up to his room.

'So, two videos in one day, huh?'

Dean laughed, immediately knowing what she was referring to, and settled down on his bed while Jo took his desk chair. Sunlight filtered in through the window and lit up her hair as she swayed on the chair.

'Yeah, guess the holiday boredom was really getting to him.'

'Maybe… He's so attractive,' Jo mumbled, burying her head in her arms, resting them on the back of the chair, 'Like, insanely.'

'Agreed,' Dean replied before realising what he'd said. The colour drained from his face and he squeezed his eyes shut.

'Ha! I knew it wasn't just a "platonic obsession"! Jesus, Dean! I knew!' Jo slapped her hands against the chair, her face lit up with excitement.

'Oh my god, Jo, drop it. I just like his videos okay?'

'Dean Winchester: Gay for Internet People. I like that headline. S'got a certain ring to it.'

'Jo, stop,' Dean ground out.

'Oh come on, Dean, I'm happy for you! You're actually showing an interest in someone. It's great.'

'Yeah, someone who makes videos for thousands of screaming girls.'

'You didn't deny it, oh wow, this is amazing,' Jo practically squealed.

Dean rubbed his hands over his face, deciding to ignore his friend.

'I bet if you met him he'd totally go gay for-'

'Jo!'

'Okay, Winchester, I'll drop it,' Jo mumbled before settling down on the bed next to her friend, 'Hey, Ash is bringing some pot 'round later-'

'Jo, for the last fucking time, you and Ash are _not_ smoking pot in this house. Mom would go nuts.'

'Okay, momma's boy, I'll tell him not to bring it. What's got you so uptight anyway?'

'I don't know,' Dean replied tersely.

Jo sighed and poked Dean's chest, 'C'mon, you can tell me.'

'It's nothing.'

'You wanna watch some videos?'

The corner of Dean's mouth twitched slightly at the thought but he quickly schooled his features, 'Nah. You hungry?'

'Dean. You've known me your whole life. When have I not been hungry?'

Dean let himself grin and heaved his body off the bed, Jo following closely behind, and made his way down to the kitchen.

'Where's Sam?' Jo asked as Dean began to rummage around the kitchen, looking for the appropriate sandwich fillings.

'He's over at Jess' house.'

'What happened to that Sarah chick?'

Dean gestured with his hands, 'That's exactly what I want to know. The kid wouldn't freaking shut up about her a week ago, now it's this Jess girl. She seems nice enough though.'

'Wow. Sam Winchester, ladies man. I never thought I'd see the day when that squirt got more women than you.'

'Shut up, I've got plenty of women…'

'Oh, women who don't have breasts and have ridiculously intense blue eyes and fucking fantastic sex hair? Those women?'

'Jo, I told you to drop it.'

'Sorry, Dean... Hey, what happened to Lisa?'

Dean raised an eyebrow at his friend, 'You didn't know?'

'Know what?'

'She fucked that exchange student and guess what? Bam, she's pregnant.'

'Oh… ouch. How come no one informed me?'

Dean shrugged and began to cut up the sandwiches, handing a plate to Jo and taking one for himself. They ate in a companionable silence, Jo eyeing Dean the whole time.

'Okay, I'll bite, what is it?'

'We should take a road trip.'

Dean coughed, 'What?'

'It would be great. I know you've always wanted to go on one. Summer's the perfect time for it.'

'I dunno, Jo… I'll think about it.'

'Jesus, you're boring, Winchester. Are you worried there won't be Wi-Fi?'

'Why would I be worried about Wi-Fi?'

Jo smiled slyly, 'Oh you know, so you could keep up with your boyfriend's updates.'

'Fuck off, Jo.'

Jo opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of her phone.

'It's Ash, says he can't come. Damn, I really was looking forward to that pot.'

'Joanna Beth, what would your mother say?'

Jo raised her eyebrow at Dean, 'My mom runs a bar, Dean, I think she'd be fine.'

'Shut up,' Dean said for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

'Well, I'm off.'

'Oh. So you just eat my food and then leave. Thanks.'

'That's why you love me, 'Jo grinned before placing a kiss on her friend's cheek, 'If I don't see you within the next week, I'm personally breaking into the house and dragging you out, okay?'

'Sure, Jo. I'll call you.'

'I'm gonna hold you to that, Winchester,' Jo held her hand up in a half wave and then made her way to the front door.

At the sound of the door shutting, Dean sighed and dragged himself back up the stairs and into his bed. He fell asleep watching the dust play in the light of the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

The week passed in a blur of sleeping, Dean annoying Sam and doing nothing in particular. Dean glanced at the small clock in the corner of his laptop screen and refreshed the page again. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he saw that the video was there. His eyebrows knitted together and a lump grew in his throat when he read the title of the video: _Meetup_.

Dean's hand shook as he clicked the link and enlarger the player.

Castiel's happy face was in front of him, hair mussed up beautifully atop it, his skinny frame clothed in a thin, grey long sleeved top.

'Hi, it's Castiel. I've been reading through the comments this week on my recent videos and… they're quite scary, actually. No, that came out wrong.'

Castiel was repositioned in the next frame, looking more nervous, 'Okay, so a lot of you have been suggesting that I arrange a meetup so you can, effectively, meet me. And that's what I'm scared about. I feel bad that I'm scared about that but I've been thinking about it all week, debating the possibility of it. I'm still nervous and also baffled as to why you'd want to meet me but I think I'm going to go through with it this summer.'

Dean's throat closed up and he was left open mouthed, staring at the video in front of him. The image jumped again and Castiel was wringing his hands together, staring at the camera.

'I don't know how I'd be able to keep you all interested for a long period of time, but I still want to try. And if it doesn't go well, at least I will have tried,' he laughed nervously and bit his lip, causing heat to curl in Dean's stomach.

'So! After much debating with myself, as I said, I have decided on the meetup,' Castiel coughed anxiously and licked his lips and_dammit are you doing that on purpose, Cas_ Dean thought to himself.

'It will take place on my birthday. I think that would make it slightly more memorable for me personally which could go either way. But I'm not doing anything notable on that day, nor any of the days before, but I've chosen this… this is what I want…' Castiel sounded as if he was trying to drill that into his own head, trying to convince himself that he really did want that, 'So, August 20th in Pontiac, Illinois, Humiston-Riverside Park because that's simply easier for me… I hope that's easy for you as well. My town is incredibly unremarkable but I hope you understand why, if any first meetup were to take place, it would happen there. Please do let me know what you think in the comments… Um, thanks. Bye.'

Castiel's awkward sign off was normal, but the content of the video was completely different. Dean's palms were sweating and there was an odd smile on his face, like he was happy at the possibility of seeing Castiel, of being a part of Castiel's life.

'You sound fucking creepy,' he muttered to himself before pushing away from the desk and swivelling around.

'Road trip…' he mumbled and then spoke more clearly, 'Road trip!'

He lunged for his phone but jumped when it began ringing shrilly.

Dean put it to his ear and he and Jo both spoke at the same time, 'Road trip.'

'Fuck yeah, Winchester, this is happening!'

'You're serious about this, Jo?'

'Deadly. This is gonna be awesome.'

'I love you, you know that?'

'Hell yeah I know. Any idea what you're gonna buy him?'

Dean swallowed thickly, 'Um, what?'

'It's his birthday, Dean! I know what _I'm_ getting him.'

'Oh yeah? And what's that?'

'A certificate that says "I'm okay with it if you start banging my best friend",'

'Jo!'

She cackled down the line. 'Relax, dude. But really, I'm not spending fourteen hours in total in a car with you if you're not even gonna_try_ to get in his pants.'

'Jo, I'm- Jo? Jo!' Dean cursed as he heard the dial tone. He threw his phone onto his bed, the covers cushioning its fall. A slow smile crept onto his lips as he thought about the situation; he could take Baby out on her first long drive, exactly what she needed and was made for, with his best friend all to meet the guy he'd never met but couldn't get out of his head.

He groaned lightly, 'What the fuck is my life?'


	4. Chapter 4

'Dean? Come in?' Mary beckoned her son into the room after noticing him hovering by the door.

Dean shuffled into the kitchen, avoiding eye contact.

'What is it, sweetheart?'

'Mom, would it be okay… if me 'n Jo went on a road trip?'

Mary stopped washing the dish in her hand and looked at him sceptically, 'When?'

'August?'

'Hm…' She picked up the plate again and started cleaning it slowly, 'Any reason for it?'

'N-no, ma'am. Just… We'd been planning it for a while and… yeah, we thought now would be a good time to do it, ya know? See in senior year and all that,' Dean rubbed his hand nervously and swallowed.

'I'll think about it. And you need to think about costs, accommodation, how long you're-'

'I know, mom, thanks,' Dean smiled warmly at his mother before making a hasty exit. He retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialled Jo's number.

'Winchester.'

'My mom said she'd think about it.'

'You asked your mom's permission?'

'Oh, come on, Jo, she's protective since dad…'

Jo's tone softened, 'Okay. Well just make sure she says yes. Suck up to her.'

Dean rolled his eyes, 'I'll be on my best behaviour, Joanna Beth, don't you worry.'

'Good, that's what I like to hear! Anyway, I gotta go, mom's calling.'

'Says the girl who swears she doesn't take orders from her mother.'

'Yeah, yeah, shut up, ken doll.'

'Bye, Blondie.'

Dean slid the phone back into his pocket and waltzed into the living room, hitting Sam on the back of the head.

'Hey! Dean that hurt!'

'Oh, what, you gonna get mom?'

'Stop being such a jerk, Dean.'

'Well maybe I would be if you'd stop being such a little bitch about everything.'

Sam shot a hard stare at Dean before glancing back at his book.

'Watcha reading?'

Sam ignored his brother and carried on reading. Dean shrugged and turned on the TV, wasting away the day. The last of the day's sun beat down on the window pane, willing the boys to go outside but they remained seated.

'Hey, Dean?' Sam eventually spoke, softly.

'What?'

'Why are you really going on that road trip?'

Dean grew insecure as he spoke, 'Eavesdropping, are we? Didn't think that was your style, Sammy.'

Sam sighed and snapped his book shut, turning to face his brother, 'You don't just up and leave on a road trip, Dean.'

'Sure you do. Me 'n Jo were talking about it. Anyway, I can't keep Baby cooped up in there without taking her out on an actual drive.'

'You drive the Impala all the time, Dean.'

'It's not the same, man, you won't know until you drive.'

'Stop being an ass, Dean, I know you wouldn't do something like this for no reason.'

'Hell yes I would. Your making me out to be some boring shut in.'

'Maybe you are,' Sam said, concern lacing his words.

Dean opened his mouth in false outrage, 'You take that back, squirt!'

'You better shut your mouth, I'm gonna grow to be three times as tall as you. Then I'll be laughing.'

'Nope, then _I'll _be laughing at your freaky-tall Sasquatch ass. You can't win, dude.'

Sam let out a loud exhale, a grin on his face as he turned to focus on the television. His forehead creased as he looked at the screen.

'Um, Dean? What the hell?'

'It's Dr Sexy M.D and it's TV gold.'

'If I had _any _doubts about you being gay before… Just wow, Dean, wow.'

'Shut up,' Dean shoved his brother lightly and focused his attention on the show.

'_Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward._'

'Why is she slapping him?'

'Sammy, I told you to shut up.'

'There is no logic to-'

'Sam, please.'

'Fine.'

The brothers sat watching the screen in silence until Sam burst out with a comment.

'This show has ghosts?'

'Sam, for the last time, shut your friggin' pie hole!'

The room was dark with only the credits illuminating it as the show came to a close. Dean turned to face his brother, a grin plastered on his face.

'So?' Dean prompted.

'I dislike the show, everything about the show, including the people who watch the show, which means you.'

Dean's smile dropped and he rolled his eyes, 'I'm going to bed.'

'What the hell, Dean, it's only ten o'clock.'

Dean ignored Sam and started up the stairs, switching on his laptop when he reached his room. He decided he'd watch a few of Cas' older videos before trying to sleep. His face lit up as he flicked through them, videos he'd watched over and over again, laughing at things he'd laughed at before, the familiar warmth radiating in his chest.

He glanced at the small clock in the corner of his screen and swore; it was 1 AM.

'Dean Winchester, you are royally fucking screwed,' he whispered to himself as he shut off his laptop and lay down in his bed. His eyes closed and he fell asleep almost immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean brought the steaming cup of coffee up to his lips and looked out of the window of the diner, spotting Jo as she climbed out of her mother's truck. She nearly fell which made Dean snigger and he grinned at her through the glass of the window.

'Fuck you, Winchester,' she mouthed at him, laughing at herself as she made her way towards the diner.

'I think I would genuinely kill another human for a double bacon cheeseburger right now,' she sighed as she sunk into her side of the booth.

'Agreed,' Dean sipped at his coffee before waving a thin brunette waitress over.

'Two double bacon cheeseburgers with extra-large fries and also two root beers,' Jo cut in before Dean could talk.

'Pie, Jo, the pie,' Dean whispered urgently.

'Oh yeah, and two slices of today's pie special, thanks, sugar,' Jo made a clicking noise with her mouth and winked at the waitress. She blinked at Jo in surprise and nodded before sauntering off, disappearing behind the counter.

'So, Deany-baby-'

'Jesus fucking Christ, if you call me that again, I'll eat all your fries again.'

Jo's eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth, 'You wouldn't.'

'Oh I would,' Dean grinned devilishly, lifting his coffee up to his mouth again.

'Okay,' Jo muttered, dragging her right index finger over her chest in a cross motion, 'I swear I won't.'

'Good, please do continue.'

Jo laughed, stole Dean's coffee cup and took a large swig, 'So, how're we doing this road trip then?'

'Well, you get in a car and drive, that's generally how it works,' Dean replied, sarcastically.

'Ha, you're hilarious. No, I mean… Like, do we motel? Do we stay over at his?'

'What the fuck, Jo, of course we're staying in a motel. Why the hell would some random guy-'

'-Who you're in love with.

'-who, shut up, who has never met us, let us stay in his house?'

'Well… that's how I met Ash.'

'Ash is weird, that doesn't count.'

'Ash is not weird… he's just stoned or drunk most of the time.'

'Which begs the question _why_ your mother even let him in.'

Jo laughed and drained the last of Dean's coffee, slamming it down on the table.

'Okay, okay. Did your mommy say yes?'

'She's still thinking about it,' Dean said, ignoring Jo's wording.

'Like I said, you better be on top form around her, make her _believe_ you're the good guy.'

'Fuck off, Jo, seriously.'

'Seriously?' she challenged, raising an eyebrow. Dean scrunched up his napkin and threw it at her face just as the waitress returned with their root beers.

'Ah, the cool goodness of the humble root beer.'

'Jo, you're a dork.'

Jo smirked and took a generous swig of her drink.

'Are you excited?'

''Bout what?'

'You _know_ what.'

'Is this going to be the subject of _all_ our conversations?'

Jo pouted and looked as if she was debating the answer, 'Pretty much, yeah. It's kind of a big deal.'

Dean rolled his eyes and didn't respond.

'Dude, you're meeting your crush. I think that's-'

Jo was interrupted by the waitress arriving, placing their filled plates of food in front of them. She worse a sickly sweet smile that showed off her teeth.

'Two double bacon cheeseburgers with extra-large fries,' she announced, her voice syrupy.

'We know, doll, now could'ya fetch us some ketchup?' Jo's answering grin rivalled the waitress' and left the brunette blushing, hurrying off to get the sauce.

'I'm impressed.'

'It's called having balls, Dean,' Jo flashed her teeth before shoving a thin fry in her mouth, 'There's no meat on these things, they're like sticks, ergh.' Jo grimaced and threw the offensive food back onto her plate. Dean rolled his eyes again and sank his teeth into his burger.

'Holy… If this cheeseburger was a person, I'd take it to Vegas and marry the _shit_ out of it.'

'You mean if this cheeseburger were a certain YouTuber.'

Dean's mood instantly dropped and he stopped chewing, throwing the burger back down on the plate.

'Jo, it's a more than a month away, can we please just stop talking about it.'

'Okay, okay, just as long as you can keep your big gay crush under wraps!'

'Jo, you're the one who keeps fucking bringing it up! Can we please just eat this meal without talking about… _it_.'

'Jeez, okay,' Jo fixed her friend with a concerned look, picking up her own burger and biting into it. Grease gathered at the corners of her mouth and her eyes fluttered shut. A loud moan erupted from the back of her throat making Dean choke slightly.

'I think I'd set up a religion for this burger, become a devout follower, spreading the good word of dead pig and cow to the people of America.'

Dean laughed and scooped some fries into his mouth, 'I think you were too hard on these fries.'

'They still need the _fucking ketchup_!' Jo called, causing a few people around them to shoot them disapproving looks. The scared waitress scuttled over to the table and threw the sauce down before hurrying back off, 'Thanks, sweetie!'

'You're such an asshole.'

'I know. And…?' Jo gestured for Dean to continue.

Dean let out a long suffering sigh, averting his gaze, 'And that's why I love you.'

'Of course!' Jo clapped her hands together before digging back into her meal, only stopping to take generous gulps of her root beer.


	6. Chapter 6

'Dean!'

'What?' Dean shouted back at his brother.

'Your boyfriend-'

'Shut the hell up!'

Dean rushed over to his laptop and switched it on, impatient. His cheeks were flushed from Sam's words but he forced himself to ignore it in favour of opening up his browser. He was so familiar with the weekly ritual, he didn't need to look. Dean didn't spare any time to think about how creepy he his actions seemed.

_OfHeavenAndHell uploaded a video 5 hours ago_

'Um, hi, I'm Castiel,' the boy's familiar greeting calmed Dean, and he sat back to watch, 'So… wow. This meetup thing… I didn't realise how many of you wished to come. To say it is overwhelming would be a generous understatement.'

Jump.

'These findings make me both more nervous and more excited… and happy and I would just like to thank you, people of the internet, being capable of making me feel this way. Just… Yes, thank you.'

Castiel coughed nervously, flashing a wide grin at the camera before the video jumped again.

'In other… news? Uh, I've been told to inform you all that… Gabriel has made a channel of his own so I shall be prepared for my viewing figures to drop rather dramatically. However upset that may make me, I shall put a link to his channel in my description box.'

A long finger awkwardly pointed downwards, coaxing a laugh out of Dean.

'Not much has been happening to me recently… which does render the term "vlogging" actually rather useless for what I'm doing right now. Although I am talking to my camera and sharing my speech with the internet, I do not believe I'm sharing anything that is of import. Well I hope at least one side is getting enjoyment out of this,' Castiel gestured with his hands and shrugged, his hair mussing itself on his head. He ran his hand through it then, dragging the strands through his thin fingers.

'I'm incredibly sorry. I hope to speak about more captivating wonders in my fifth summer vacation instalment. Until then, I will awkwardly… leave… Bye.'

The boy's eyes glistened with slight excitement and anxiety while his hands reached out to turn off the recording device.

Dean found that his cheeks hurt from smiling and he opened and closed his mouth a few times to lessen the ache.

'Dude, you're _such_ a creeper,' his brother's amused voice sounded from behind him. Dean jumped and swivelled around in his chair.

'Uh-'

'So I heard about this meetup…' Sam pouted slightly and swaggered over to his elder brother, slapping a hand on his shoulder, 'And it _just so happens_ that it's taking place right around the time you and Jo are taking your-' Sam removed his hand to form air quotation marks, '-"road trip".'

Dean groaned and placed a hand over his eyes, hiding himself from Sam.

'Go get him, tiger.'

Dean stood up, starting to chase his smirking brother away from his room.

'Use protection!' Sam laughed as the Dean's door slammed in his face.

Dean put a hand over his mouth and picked at his lip anxiously. The slow burn of blood in his cheeks prickled and his back came into contact with the closed door. He fished around in the right hand pocket of his ripped jeans for his phone and absently dialled Jo's number.

'Dean!'

'Hey, Jo,' Dean replied, his voice tired.

'What's up?'

'Don't you think this meetup road trip thing… Well… It's a bit creepy, ain't it?'

Dean heard the crackle of Jo sighing down the line, 'He initiated the whole thing, it's not creepy, okay? Stop doubting this. It'll make you happy.'

Dean blinked at the softness of Jo's tone, her usual sarcasm gone.

'I don't know, Jo.'

'No, Dean. I'm not letting you pull out of this now. We're going on this damn road trip!'

'Why don't you go without me… You know, ask Ash if he'll take you?'

'There's no damn way I'm going with Ash. If I go with you I have the simple pleasure of driving with a dude who at _least_ has a good music taste. Stop being a pussy, Dean, we're going and you're meeting your man crush and you're gonna make beautiful adopted babies with him.'

Dean let out a long exhale, 'Fucking fine, but if he says I'm creepy, don't say I didn't warn you.'

'Oh my god, name your blonde baby after m-'

Dean cut Jo off by ending the call, staring down at his phone with a small smile on his face. One month to stew over his decision and watch Castiel's large collection of vlogs until anxiety consumed him. He could do that. Dean Winchester could do that.


	7. Chapter 7

'Dude! I haven't seen you in like…' Ash's frown creased his forehead as he thought.

'Yeah, Ash, it's been a while,' Dean supplied, breaking the silence. Ash grinned at him goofily, gripped his hand and pulled him into a bear hug. He leaned back, looking at Dean.

'So, tonight: Food! Beer! Other people! Yeah!' Ash bellowed, making Dean jump.

'Sounds like you've already started on the beer, buddy.'

Ash shrugged, 'Beer's awesome, now are you in, Winchester?'

'In with…?'

'Jo's gonna grab some people and then we commence in the finding of… other alcoholics.'

Dean lifted an eyebrow as he stared at the shorter man, 'Um, okay. I'm starved, though.'

'Food!' Ash shouted again, 'Yes! I'm down with that. Jo!'

'Jesus, Ash, shut the fuck up!' Jo called from a back room in the Roadhouse.

Ash kept his voice at the same volume as he apologised, 'Sorry!'

'So these "other people"?'

'Dean, Dean, Dean, relax. They ain't _my_ people. They're _your _people.'

Dean's confused expression remained and Ash began to elaborate.

'They're in your year or whatever; Jo's people.'

'Oh, okay.'

Jo emerged from one of the back rooms carrying three bottles of beer, 'Thought you guys might be thirsty.'

Ash pumped a fist in the air and snatched one of the bottles from Jo's grasp, twisting off the metal cap and chugging half of it down in one gulp.

'Woah, slow down, cowboy,' Jo laughed, pulling the beer away from his lips. Some of the liquid dribbled down Ash's chin and he wiped it away with a fist, exhaling loudly.

'Dean?' Jo held a cool bottle out for him to take.

Dean shrugged and twisted off the cap, taking a less hearty sip.

'I could kill for some french fries right about now,' a smooth voice sounded from behind Jo; Ruby.

'Who invited the bitch?' Dean asked, voice flat.

A sigh left Jo's makeup coated lips, her eyes hard, 'I did.'

Dean rolled his eyes, 'Fine,'

A wide grin lit up Ruby's features, 'So now Dean's had his little bitch-fit, can we get the friggin' french fries?'

Dean scowled at the brunette girl, swigging his beer.

'How about a diner?' Ash suggested.

'I thought you'd never ask,' Ruby grinned, slapping Ash's ass as she walked by, grabbing her coat from a discarded bar stool.

'Woo! I like this one!' Ash hooted.

'Shut up,' Dean tossed back, making his way out. Ash whistled and then followed him out, Jo and Ruby close behind.

The quartet made their way to their usual diner, quickly sitting in a booth near the back of the establishment. Small talk was batted around as they waited for their food; a unanimous order of double bacon cheeseburgers and extra-large fries.

'Holy shit, is that Elvis?' Jo gasped, pointing discreetly at the diner entrance. They turned and laughed at the quiff clad man with shades who had just arrived.

When the laughter died down, Ash began to talk, 'So, Dean. Heard you 'n Jo were goin' on a road trip.'

Dean cleared his throat and placed his burger back down on his plate, 'Yep.'

Ruby's lip twitched and she asked, 'When's this… _road trip_ happening, _Dean_?'

Dean's eyes narrowed. There was something suspicious about her knowing smirk, 'August.'

'Oh,' Ruby said, fake surprise coating her response.

A short, tense silence settled over the group and Dean finally broke, 'Fuck, you told her, didn't you?'

Ruby cackled and threw some fries in her mouth.

'I may have… let slip your little man crush,' Jo coughed.

'Jo! What the fuck!'

'What's this about a man crush?' Ash grinned, leaning forward.

'It's nothing,' Dean quickly cut in, 'And once more, Jo, what the _fuck_, it's not a _crush_.'

'Oh, so pining over some insanely attractive dude who makes internet videos that you smile like a complete dork at isn't a crush?'

Jo raised her eyebrow at him in a challenge and Dean deflated in his seat, angrily filling his mouth with the thin sticks of fried potato.

'Ah, acceptance, the final step,' Ruby tittered.

'Shut up, bitch.'

'Jerk,' Ruby shot back. Dean double took and narrowed his eyes at her, 'What?'

'Nothin'. Just reminded me of Sammy.'

'What your hot little brother?'

Dean grimaced in disgust, 'Who is one, four fucking years younger than you, two, ew, he's my brother, three, no, just… don't and four he is _four fucking years younger than you_.'

Ruby laughed in his face and shovelled more of her food into her heavily made up mouth.

'You're gross when you eat, you know that?'

'I think it's hot,' Ash murmured, glassy eyes trained on the girl's mouth. She replied with a grin.

'Anyway,' Ruby began, tilting forward, 'This crush of yours, Dean… Where can I ogle him?'

'YouTube,' Jo supplied, focused on eating her food.

'Jo!'

'_What_?' she glared at him. He sent her a meaningful look.

'Oo, Winchester's getting protective. I wonder how he'd react if I made a move on his baby brother.'

'Enough, Ruby,' Dean demanded, sulkily taking a gulp of his drink.

'Aw, a stroppy Dean's a cute Dean,' Jo cooed, bumping Ruby with her shoulder. She stopped when she saw the look on Dean's face, 'Fucking hell, that bitch face could rival Sam's.'

Dean's face composed hastily and he moved his eyes away from his friends, deciding that the parking lot was a lot more interesting to look at.

Ash craned his neck and whispered in Dean's ear, 'Go get 'im, man, _go get 'im_.'

Dean turned to face Ash and saw him nodding slowly with his lips pursed.

'Er… thanks, Ash, that's really… motivated me,' Dean's eyes bugged momentarily as he turned away again. Idle chatter batted between Jo, Ash and Ruby and Dean tuned himself out. A sharp slap on his shoulder from Ash alerted him that they were leaving to find the others Jo had invited out. He threw a pile of notes on the table next to his mostly-empty plate and followed them out, a foul mood sectioning him off from the others.

'Dean? Dean!' Jo called, waving a hand in front of his face. Dean jumped when Jo's palm came into contact with the side of his face.

'What?!'

'She's been fuckin' calling you for ages, dude,' Ash muttered, invading Dean's personal space and staring into his eyes, 'You take somethin'?'

'What do you mean?'

'Trippy stuff,' Ash chuckled, slapping him on the shoulder again before wondering off to join the small group that seemed to have materialised in front of Dean.

Jo looked around and then back to Dean, 'Are you feeling alright?'

'Yeah, I'm just… pissed at Ruby? I guess?' The excuse sounded weak even to Dean's ears and Jo persisted.

'If this is about the road trip-'

'Nah, Jo, it's not that, I'm fine,' Dean reassured Jo with a smile and buried his hands deeper into his pockets; it was the middle of July but the nights got cold.

'Okay, Winchester. C'mon, the guys are ready to go,' she gestured to the group of drunken teenagers, some of which Dean recognised from his classes and some he'd never seen before.

'Dean! How're you doin', man?' Victor called, staggering forward to pull Dean into a bear hug similar to Ash's.

'Yeah, I'm doing good, thanks,' he replied, patting Victor on the back as he sagged against him.

Victor pulled back, focusing on Dean's face, 'You met the whores?' he laughed, flinging his arm behind him.

'Uh, no?'

'Lilith, Meg and Flo, painted up and ready to go!' Victor barked out a laugh and swayed slightly, doubling over with laughter. The others who were as equally intoxicated joined in with the laughter.

Dean stood among the noise wishing he were somewhere quieter with someone whose company he actually enjoyed, accepting that that was with someone who didn't know he existed and who made videos for hundreds of thousands of others was difficult but he ultimately decided he couldn't stand the difference between the happy drunks and himself.

'Uh, Jo?'

'What's up?' Jo smeared a laughter tear from her eye and took a large swig of the whiskey that was now circulating around the group.

'I don't, um… I don't feel too good, I'm gonna head off.'

Jo wiped her fist over her mouth, mimicking Ash's earlier action, 'What so you can watch your pretty boy? Maybe let off a little _steam_, that it? Huh?' she cackled, Victor and Meg joining in even if they didn't know the origin of the laughter.

Dean pinched his lips together, hurt swelling in his chest, 'Well, you always were a bitchy drunk. Do you wanna come with me?' he offered, waveringly, thinking of what her mother would say yet not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of Jo's drunken speeches.

'Nah, I think you need some alone time,' she laughed cruelly, gulping down more of the fiery liquid before reluctantly passing it on.

Dean scowled at his friend, trying to ignore the stab of humiliation in his chest as he marched away from the group of chanting teenagers, back home to a house shrouded in darkness. Once inside, he made it to his room and opened up his favourite video of Castiel, desperately trying to ignore and embrace the low thrum of hurt strangling his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

'So today, I shall skip the introductions and begin answering questions as that's what many of you have been suggesting I do a video on,' Cas had an eager smile on his face before the video cut to him reading out a question, 'How many siblings do you have?'

'I actually have-' Cas coughed uncomfortably before answering, Dean's eyes narrowed, '-three. Three siblings. Gabriel, whom you have all become well acquainted with, a younger brother named Alfie and also an infant sister named Rachel. I am the… the eldest.'

Castiel stared at the camera, looking as if he wished to say more but the video cut once more and Cas was reading the next question, 'What's your favourite kind of music?'

'I like all sorts. AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, The Yarbirds, Radiohead, Ben Howard, a lot of acoustic stuff… The list goes on,' Cas shrugged timidly, a shy smile ever present on his lips. Dean grinned at the selection; it made Dean like him even more.

Cas batted questions and answers back and forth at himself, each little quirk Dean was finding out about Cas warming him to Dean even more. The way Cas spoke about himself was endearing but the fact that Dean was learning this about Castiel and it being so anonymous and one sided made him feel a little creepy, a sick feeling toying in the depths of his stomach.

'I guess that concludes today's video because I don't think I can bear to listen to myself talk anymore,' the words tumbled out of the boy's full lips and his fingers closed around his hair, mussing it further. He looked shyly at the camera, 'I guess it's a month from today and then I'll be having the meetup… I hope to see many of you there, I look forward to meeting you all… Bye,' Cas signed off, as usual, but Dean's stomach lurched.

_One month?_

Dean couldn't really remember anything happening from the night at the diner, everything passing in an uninteresting haze, and he hadn't spoken to anyone since; time flew when you were probably obsessed and a little bit in love with an internet sensation.

'Dean!' Mary called from downstairs, waiting patiently for her son's delayed reply.

Dean slammed his laptop shut, wincing at the loud noise it made, and ventured out onto the landing, 'Yeah?'

'Jo's here, sweetie.'

Dean's brow furrowed but he made his way down the stairs to meet her.

As soon as Mary was out of ear shot, Jo began to ramble, 'Listen, Dean, I was drunk and I have a feeling I said something… really stupid because I haven't heard from you this whole time and-'

'Jo, Jo, Jo. Breathe. I'm okay, it's fine,' Dean reassured, catching her gaze and looking at her with sincerity, 'I just really wish you'd shut the fuck up about attractive YouTubers in front of people,' he added honestly.

Jo's mouth formed an 'o' shape, 'Me and my fucking motor mouth, huh?' she breathed out a laugh.

Dean grinned in response and spoke again, 'You miss me, shortstack?'

'I missed you like Sam consistently misses Doctor Sexy M.D every week.'

'Holy fuck, that's a lot,' Dean's grin remained in place as he looked down at his friend.

'That idiot's missing out on all the action that happens in the hospitals. Hey, I wouldn't mind a piece of Piccolo, actually.'

'Mmm, she does have a certain charm… And perky tits.'

Jo raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, changing the subject, 'So, we good? Still up for that road trip in a month?' Jo's tone was hopeful and there was a genuine underlying excitement.

''Course,' he smiled, gesturing to the stairs, 'You wanna come up?'

'Nah, I gotta run, mom needs help at The Roadhouse. I just wanted to check up on you because I'm the best damn friend ever, and if you don't admit it, I'm going to play whiney indie songs the first whole seven hours we're on the road.'

_Cas likes those kinds of songs, doesn't he?_

'Fine, you're the best damn friend ever _in the state of Kansas_.'

'Uh, did I fucking stutter?'

'Excuse me?'

'Ever. Full stop. There's punctuation there, Dean. Not just in Kansas, who do you think I am?'

'I think you're Joanna Beth Harvelle and you're a pain in the ass with a massive ego.'

Jo mimicked an over dramatic shocked expression, 'I'm hurt, Winchester. Hope you like acoustic guitars!' she called as she turned and left the Winchester household, a triumphant smile on her lips.

Dean shook his head and shut the door behind her, receding back to his room; he seemed to be spending a lot of time there lately.


	9. Chapter 9

'Sam, what the fuck are you doing up?' Dean grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen. Sam quickly snapped his book shut and avoided Dean's gaze.

'Oh… you know… Couldn't sleep?'

Dean stopped and gave him a long hard stare before continuing to the kitchen, too tired to question his younger brother further. The tap squeaked as he turned it and cool water splashed into the clear glass. Dean gulped it down in one before setting the empty cup down by the sink.

'I'm going back to bed… You should too, Sam, it's… What time is it?' Dean's eyes drooped and he had to squint at his brother to keep him in focus.

Sam sighed and murmured, 'Just go to sleep, Dean.'

Dean nodded, half asleep anyway, and trudged his way back up the stairs.

Sam glanced at the digital clock next to him: 5:17 AM. He let out a long sigh and then turned back to his book. His eyes scanned over the pages, the words dancing in front of his eyes, taunting him.

Hours passed and Sam sat in front of the book, trying to fall asleep but failing.

'Sammy? You're up early,' Mary said softly behind him.

'Yeah… I guess I needed to study?'

She frowned down at him, 'It's the middle of the holidays, Sam. You need to go out, get some fresh air. Oh no!'

'What?'

'You're not turning into Dean are you?'

Sam chuckled, 'Friggin' hope not. No, mom, I swear, I don't have any weird, internet obsessions, promise.'

Mary smiled and turned around to the large bookcase, breathing deeply as she looked at the photo of John Winchester. Before Sam would notice, she moved out of the room and began making breakfast.

'Sammy?'

'Yeah?'

'Could you get Dean up please, sweetie. If he's hesitant at first, mention breakfast pie and he'll be down here like a shot,' Mary smiled warmly at her son from the kitchen.

'Mom, get last week's cake out instead, I want to see his face!'

Mary laughed in response, 'Okay, I'll hide the pie.'

Sam ran up the stairs and barged into Dean's room. When his brother didn't stir, he crept up to his sleeping form and whispered 'Pie, Dean, pie,' in his ear. Dean's eyes snapped open and he fixed Sam with a pointed glare.

'Sam, what the fuck? Were you watching me sleep? Fucking creepy ass little shit.'

'You wish, princess. Mom's made breakfast pie 'specially for you and you're just gonna lie there and insult me?'

Dean heaved himself up and slowly made his way out of the room.

'Wow, Dean, you're getting _old_. I've seen Grandpa Samuel move faster than that at a walking pace. _Grandpa Samuel_.'

'Shut up, bitch!' Dean began to speed up.

'Jerk!' Sam called back as his brother disappeared down the stairs. The younger Winchester began to hurry after his brother to catch his facial expression.

'Oh my god!' Sam spluttered at Dean's livid expression as he eyes the cake.

'The fuck is that?'

'Language, Dean!'

Dean grimaced, 'Sorry, mom. What the fudging fudge is _that_?'

'Leftover cake. I thought you deserved a… mid-summer vacation treat,' Mary smiled at Sam.

Dean whirled around and was suddenly in Sam's face, cutting off his laughter, 'Sam, just _how_ many times I gotta tell you that _cake_and _pie_ are two _completely_ fucking different thing-'

'You were saying, Dean?' Sam lifted an eyebrow and focused his vision behind Dean's shoulder where the offensive cake once sat.

Dean span back around, 'I- What the hell?'

A freshly baked pie sat in the place of the cake, a warm apple-cinnamon aroma filling the room, 'I… You guys are fucking with my head, I swear! I hate you both!' Dean grabbed the pie and stormed back up to his room leaving the two remaining Winchesters to laugh together at his misfortune.

* * *

**This may be a teeny tiny filler chapter I wrote last night to help me avoid sleeping... Mmhmm**


	10. Chapter 10

_[Message received from **Jo Fucking Harvelle Is The Bomb** at 18:21]**  
**_

_Im taking u out 4 shitty chinese food n u cant stop me_

Dean sighed through his grin, pocketing his phone and rushing upstairs to get dressed. He seriously needed to keep his phone out of Jo's reach. Absently, he wondered what else she'd changed on it. He studied his small closet, scanning his eyes over his clothes. He grabbed a plain black t-shirt, an olive green button up and a pair of ripped jeans, quickly stripping out of his sweat pants.

'I gotta say, Winchester, I'm liking the view.'

Dean jumped and swivelled around, facing Jo. Her eyes raked over his bare chest and settled on his jean-clad legs.

'Jo, are you fucking kidding me. Go away!' Dean's cheeks grew hot and his hands flitted over his body self-consciously.

Jo chuckled, 'Relax, dude, I've seen you naked plenty of times. You're not even naked now!' She strolled over to Dean's unmade bed and plonked herself down on it.

Dean exhaled deeply but continued to dress, material smoothly slipping over his skin.

'So! Where are we going?'

'I know I promised the Chinese food… But I heard about a fuck ton of food poisoning cases from the joint I was planning for us to go to. So… Biggerson's?'

Dean rolled his eyes and shoved his friend's shoulder, 'I'll take a turducken any day.'

'Knew you'd be up for it. Shall we head out, Mister Winchester?' Jo wiggled her eyebrows and held out her hand to him. He laughed and hauled her up off the bed, flinching at the slap his behind received, 'YouTube boy's gonna just _eat you up_.'

Dean frowned but didn't respond, grabbing his keys off a side table and jogging down the stairs.

'You okay, Action Man? You need to take a break, get your breath back?' Jo tittered, patting Dean on the back.

'Piss off, Jo,' Dean mumbled as he made his way out of the house and over to the Impala.

'Just think, in a few short weeks we'll be hauling this piece of crap over to Pontiac.'

Dean shot her a murderous look, 'You like your body, Jo? Wouldn't mind keeping it? 'Cause I'm gonna fucking run it over with this_piece of crap_ if you don't shut your goddamn mouth right the fuck now.'

Jo threw her head back and laughed, 'She's a beauty, Dean, trust me. I just wanted to see your face after I insulted "Baby".'

He frowned and got in the car, pointedly avoiding Jo's gaze.

'Jeez, Dean. I'm sorry. Want me to make it up to Baby? Kiss her ego better?'

'You even go _near_ Baby with your filthy mouth, I swear to god-'

'Take a joke, asshole,' Jo's laughter chimed throughout the car but the noise was soon swallowed by the addictive purr of the engine coming to life.

'I could get used to this… You know, for two seven hour journeys.'

Dean nodded tersely, his teeth worrying his bottom lip.

'You're nervous about this, aren't you?' Jo's voice was soft, filled with concern.

Dean glanced over at her before looking back at the seemingly endless stretch of road in front of him.

'Yeah, I guess. It'll be like… really awkward. I watch him for _hours_, Jo. What if he thinks I'm just… a major creeper.'

'You _are _a major creeper, that's the whole point he's doing this thing,' Jo laughed, relaxing back against the smooth leather of her seat, 'Creepers unite!' she fist pumped, forcing a laugh out of the edgy boy next to her.

'I don't know… I think it'll be weird…'

'But…' Jo encouraged.

'_But_, I guess I'm maybe… excited,' Dean's cheeks reddened and he bit the inside of his cheek nervously.

'Aw, that's cute, Dean.'

'I'm adorable.'

'That you are.'

A comfortable silence settled in the car and they entered the diner parking lot. The car rolled to a stop but neither made a move to get out. Jo broke the spell of quiet and spoke.

'What are you getting him?'

'I think I already have something,' Dean replied, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, 'You?'

'Lube.'

Dean spluttered and stared at his friend's serious face, wide eyed. The silence settled again but it was tenser than before. Jo suddenly broke out in a large grin, laughter spilling from her lips.

'Oh Christ, Dean, your _face_.'

A stony expression laid itself out on Dean's features and he wordlessly exited the car.

'Oh come on, Dean, where's that sex-fuelled sense 'o humour I fell for?'

Dean chuckled to himself as he left for the diner, Jo scrambling to unbuckle her seatbelt behind him.

Jo caught up with him and linked her arm in his, 'Who's up for some grease?' she shouted, the noise bursting out from deep in her throat.

'I am!' Dean called back equally as loudly, snickering as he pulled her into the diner.


	11. Chapter 11

'Boy, you did good today, surprised you didn't get off your ass and help out sooner,' Bobby Singer told Dean, slapping his shoulder.

'Sorry, Bobby, I'll help out when I can.'

'You better, ya idjit.'

Dean chuckled at the gruff man as he lumbered back towards his house. The back of his hand dragged across his oil coated face as he fruitlessly attempted to clean himself up.

A wrench clattered against a piece of discarded scrap metal as Dean dropped it, trudging after Bobby and entering the house / Singer Salvage Yard base.

'Your momma's been worrying about you, son,' Bobby commented from his place behind the desk as Dean entered.

'Oh yeah?'

'She's worried you're gonna crash, not have enough money for a motel, not enough gas, spontaneous Impala explosion, that kinda thing.'

'So she told you about the road trip, huh,' Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

'Yep. I told her she was frettin' over nothin' but… you know. Stay safe, kid.'

A warm smile played at Dean's lips, 'Thanks, Bobby.'

'That's not all I meant… there are some pretty disgusting prosti-'

'I've heard enough! Christ, Bobby!' Dean slapped both of his hands over his ears, grimacing at Bobby's amused expression.

'Now get the hell off my property.'

'Always a charmer.'

Bobby breathed out a laugh before getting up and practically throwing Dean out of the door.

He made his way over to the Impala. It roared into life and Dean made it home in record time.

'Mom! I'm home!' Dean yelled, tossing his keys into the key bowl.

'Mom's not here, Dean. And, uh, could you maybe like… leave?' Sam replied from upstairs.

A sly grin sneaked its way across Dean's lips, 'Why?'

'Uh… Dean, please can you go?' Sam asked, desperately.

The smile remained in place as Dean sprinted up the stairs to his brother's room. He opened the door and caught his brother enjoying a rather heated kiss with a pretty blonde girl. Dean cleared his throat and they jumped apart.

'What the hell, D-'

'So, Sammy, we have a girl over, do we?'

Sam's cheeks lit up with embarrassment and he stared at his socked feet, 'Uhm…'

'Lovely to meet you properly, Jennifer,' Dean extended his hand for her to take, a firm smile on his face.

'_Jessica_,' Sam hissed.

'Oh, I am so sorry, _Samantha_.' Dean turned back to the pretty girl and pointed at her shirt, 'Hey, I love The Smurfs!'

Sam's eyes grew wide in horror, 'Ew, Dean! Just… You know what, get out, right now.'

Dean was steered to the door, sniggering at his flustered brother. He made it half way down the hall when the door slammed shut. He scooted to a halt and backtracked, swinging the door open once more, much to Sam's protest.

'Hey, hey, hey. I know you crazy kids want your privacy, but the door must be open at all times, 'kay?' Dean plastered on an irritating grin and began whistling as he made his way back to his room; Cas was on the agenda.

His laptop lay invitingly on his desk and he wandered over to it, starting it up as usual. His heart sank a little when he noticed that Castiel hadn't uploaded a video; there was no reason for him to, he'd uploaded one last night. Dean clicked on the latest one, watching it through again.

'Uh, hi, it's Castiel.' The usual jump cut changed to show Cas standing outside with a surprised expression on his face and then he was back inside, at his desk, 'I went outside. I know, shocking. It's practise for next week, I think. S'incredibly sunny…' Castiel gazed thoughtfully out of the window until another cut in the video showed him staring intently at the camera, 'I'm excited for this and it's… rather strange that I'm actually going through with it… still. There's a possibility I may start hyperventilating, but I really hope some people will turn up.'

Cas chuckled and stared at his hands; he looked uncomfortable without his usual long sleeved top, choosing to wear a _The Yarbirds_short sleeved one instead.

'I thought I'd spend my final week of being sixteen doing… nothing of import. I know that seems actually rather boring… but it has made me think about the simple pleasures of… sitting down and… not being social, not dealing with people,' Castiel grinned widely at the camera, mocking himself.

_Jump cut_

'I have a request to drink an entire bottle of vinegar which I must, most graciously, decline. If you remember what happened after I consumed copious amounts of candy, I think you'll understand. Once again, I'll link Gabriel's channel in the description box as he's being… fairly trying of late, making me "share my minions" with him, which is apparently what you're calling yourselves now,' Cas grinned again and the video jumped, 'I'm sorry this has been lacking in content but it's the last video before the meetup and I'm sort of all over the place… I don't know. Once again, I hope to see you there and video-uploading-schedule thing should return to normal soon after the gathering. Uh, goodbye,' Cas' softly smiling face faded from Dean's screen.

Dean smiled fondly before turning to rummage underneath his bed, pulling out his gift for the YouTuber. Dean was careful with handling it, admiring it.

'Oh yeah, Cas is gonna love this.'


	12. Chapter 12

'You have plenty of clean clothes?'

'Yes.'

'And money?'

'Yes.'

'And you've booked the motel?'

'Mom, I can find a mot-'

'And you're not going to go hungry?'

'Mom-'

'Do you need anything, sweetie?'

'_I'm fine_, stop worrying about me,' Dean sighed down at his mom, grinning at her anxious expression.

'Trust me, Mrs Winchester, Dean's got it covered,' Jo commented from her seat in the Impala. She looked away and began fiddling with the radio.

'Joanna Beth, if I find sticky fingerprints on my dashboard-'

Jo made a show of chewing the sandwich in her hand before throwing it on top of the dashboard as Dean watched on in horror. She cackled and began to clean up.

'Are you sure you're okay to travel with her?' Mary asked.

Sam tittered from where he was leaning against the door frame, 'Jo's fine, mom, she just likes to piss Dean off.'

'Sammy, language, please.'

'What? I get it from Dean. Oh, by the way, let me know if you and him… you know,' Sam grinned evilly at his brother before disappearing into the house.

'I'm gonna kill him. Uh, I gotta go, mom, bye,' Dean smiled at his mother and kissed her cheek before making his way over to the Impala.

'Drive safely!'

Dean rolled his eyes, 'This is _Baby_. I wouldn't dream of letting her get hurt.'

Mary laughed anxiously before making her way back into the house with Sam.

'Aw, your mom's so cute.'

'Shut up,' Dean growled, cheeks tinting. He put the car into gear and backed out of the driveway, excitement flowing through his veins.

Jo stopped flicking through the stations and her eyes lit up, 'Oh my god, Dean, the perfect station!'

Dean flicked off the radio and fixed her with the longest stare he could muster whilst driving, 'There is no way we're listening to acoustic bullshit the whole way to Pontiac.'

Her bottom lip jutted out and she wobbled it, 'Fine, but I have put us together a mix tape for this very occasion,' Jo grinned wickedly, rummaging through her handbag.

'If there is no Zepp on there, I _will_ disown you.'

'Chill, dude, you'll love me for this.'

The tape slotted into the deck and music filled the Impala.

'Is that… Is that Air Supply?'

'You wanna tell me how you know that?'

Dean shook his head tightly.

'Dean, I can change it-'

'No, no! Uh… I wanna hear the whole tape, road trip soundtrack 'n all.' Dean smiled sheepishly.

'It was a joke.'

'And?' Dean looked over at his friend; she wore a strange expression.

As the chorus kicked in, Dean mouthed along to the lyrics.

'Oh Jesus Christ, Dean!' Jo laughed, moving toward the tape deck, 'I'm changing the song before you grow a vagina.'

'Hey! It's…' Dean started, pathetically, staring ahead.

'Yeah, shut up,' Jo chuckled. The next song rang out through the car.

'Oh, AC/DC, nice.'

'I thought about the irony.'

'What irony?'

'You know, we're actually on the narrow country lane to your own personal heaven right now.'

Dean gave her a blank look.

'No one understands my humour.'

'Oh no, I understand the "joke", I just don't think it's very funny. You're getting weak, Harvelle.'

'Don't turn my own quotes on me! How dare you.'

Dean laughed and watched the road roll out in front of him, the late morning sun glinting off the jet black car.

'Can we go get food?'

Dean looked over at Jo incredulously, 'We have literally been on the road five minutes and you already want to get food?' Jo nodded eagerly, 'Jeez, what happened to that sandwich?'

'I ate it,' Jo replied coolly.

'No food until we at _least_ get out of the state.'

Jo crossed her arms and fell back against the seat.

'Aw, Jo, do I sense a tantrum?'

Jo turned to look out of the window, sulkily, eventually drifting off to sleep. Although Dean enjoyed her company, the break from his friend was welcome. He was allowed to sit back, push the accelerator a little more and mouth the lyrics to his favourite songs without judgement, all the while being able to admire the world around him in the glistening light of the August sun. He knew Jo would relentlessly tease him if she were conscious. She stirred two hours after she'd fallen asleep, her head lolling on the headrest. Suddenly, she snapped up, alert.

'Oh my god! Dean! Why didn't you wake me up?'

'You're just so much easier to deal with when you're unconscious,' Dean smiled sweetly at her.

'It's a fucking road trip! I'm missing out!' Jo's cheeks heated up with annoyance, 'Okay, you're definitely going to get me waffles right the fuck now.'

'Okay, okay! I think there's some sort of diner around here.'

'I'm pissed at you.'

'What? It was nice driving without you awake.'

'Nice, Winchester, real nice.'

'That's me.'

After several food stops and a lot of driving under the bright afternoon sky, they reached Pontiac.

'Well this was a lot less painless than I expected,' Jo commented dryly before noticing the welcome sign, 'Oh Jesus, ain't that the cheeriest fuckin' thing you've ever seen.'

'You know it.'

'Where's the motel?'

'Well I was just planning on driving around aimlessly until I found one, that sound good to you?'

'It'll sound freakin' fantastic after I've sampled a Pontiac pizza.'

Dean laughed, 'What is this, like your fifth meal today?'

'Seventh. And I'm not planning on slowing down, neither. I expect room service!' Jo clapped her hands together and grinned at Dean.

'What I can't understand is how you're as thin as a twig when you eat so much.'

'Oh, Dean, envy is a sin.'

Dean chuckled and pulled into a diner, 'This look adequate enough for you, Miss Harvelle?'

'Ooh, big word!'

Dean rolled his eyes and entered the third diner of the day, stumbling after an excited Jo.

After they'd tasted the pizza and the pie, they clambered back into the Impala, the sky on the cusp of darkening. Dean cruised the car around the town until he found a motel, parking the Impala securely in front of one of the room doors.

'You stay here,' he pointed at Jo before going to book them a room.

Once they hauled their small mound of luggage into the room and collapsed onto the beds, Jo spoke.

'Tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow,' Dean agreed, laughing lightly at the mutual understanding.

'I wonder if any hot chicks'll be there,' Jo mused, staring at the ridged ceiling.

'For me or for you?'

Jo rolled over and looked at Dean, 'For me obviously, you're gonna score with the host, dude. I feel it in my balls.'

'You don't even have balls.'

'I feel it in my figurative balls.' Jo's white teeth shone in the moonlight, 'We should sleep. I'm sure little Dean'll need it.'

Dean sat up slightly, 'Joanna Beth, pipe the fuck down.'

'Sorry, mom.'

The quietness of the summer night filtered through the room and lulled them to sleep, one word buzzing around inside Dean's brain:

_Tomorrow._


	13. Chapter 13: The Meetup Part 1

'Shit, Jo, wake up!' Dean shook his sleeping friend awake, a scowl etched on her face.

'What, what is it?'

'It's eleven thirty!'

Jo pushed herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes, 'So?'

'So, the meetup's at twelve and I know you'll be crabby if you don't eat and we still have to-'

'Dean, I think it's cute that you're getting worked up over this but we're gonna be fine, okay? Breathe, cowboy, breathe,' Jo patted Dean on the shoulder and shoved up off the comfortable mattress.

'Okay, okay. I just… I just don't want to be late.'

'I know,' Jo smiled fondly at him and then dashed over to the bathroom, 'Bagsy first sh-' Jo stopped and turned around to face Dean, 'You already showered, didn't you, you asshole!'

Dean itched his arm, 'Maybe… But I thought it was earlier so… Sorry, dude, I think I used all the hot water.'

'Mother fucker. You're definitely going to pick me up some goddam bagels.'

'Sure, Blondie. Hurry up in there, though, we gotta leave.'

She rolled her eyes at him and shut the door loudly behind her. At the sound of running water, Dean hurried out to his car and found his way to a café he'd spotted on the way in, picking up two cinnamon bagels for Jo and a black coffee for himself. When he returned to the motel, Jo was sat on her bed, fully dressed and makeup pristinely applied to her features.

'How do you do that?' he asked, placing the bagel next to her on the bed.

'Do what?'

'Get ready so quickly.'

Jo grinned around the bagel she'd ripped out of the bag instantly, 'Food is my motivation. And also sexy YouTubers and fangirls.'

'Ah, of course,' Dean smiled, sipping his coffee, relishing the bitter taste.

'So, we all set?' Jo stuffed the last of her first bagel in her mouth and sat up, brushing off her tight blue jeans.

Dean swallowed to try and soothe his suddenly dry throat, 'Er, yeah, I guess we are.'

'I can't believe we're gonna meet him. What's it been? A year? A fucking year of you wanting to jump his bones and you're meeting him,' Jo's head shook from side to side and she beamed down at Dean.

'You're such a dick, Jo,' Dean laughed nervously.

'I know,' she winked before strolling to the door, waiting for him, 'Get your butt over here, Winchester, and drive me to that park… thing.'

'It's that high level of English skills that made you my best friend in the first place, bitch, let's go.'

Jo chuckled and got into the Impala.

'Fuck! I forgot something, hang on.' Dean rushed back into the motel room and reached under his temporary bed, pulling out a thin package wrapped in TARDIS packaging. A grin lit up his face and he jogged back to the car, climbing in smoothly.

'Oh god, you're so cute, I'm going to be sick.'

The Impala roared as Dean started the engine and navigated his way to the park with five minutes to spare.

Jo breathed deeply, 'You ready for this, Winchester? If you piss yourself with excitement I'm taking a picture and forwarding it to everyone.'

'Wow, thank you for that wonderful incentive to not pee myself, Jo.'

'Anytime, ken doll,' Jo winked. The car door squeaked in protest as she opened it, her boots thumping lightly against the pavement.

Dean gulped and took a deep breath before following suit and joining Jo.

'Wow. Look at the babes,' Jo commented, eyes devouring the park's occupants. Dean's eyes zeroed on an old woman on a park bench.

'I didn't know you went for the over sixties. Well, they are called the golden oldies so- OW!'

Dean rubbed his arm where Jo had punched him.

'Not her, jackass, _them_.' Jo pointed to a group of girls and a few guys by a large oak tree. All of them had t-shirts with Cas' face plastered on the front. Dean's eyes widened, _shit he's gonna hate me, oh well, at least I'm not the creepiest_ ran through his head.

'I don't think he's here yet. If he bottled it, I fucking swear to god, I will find his house and I will beat him with the crowbar you keep in the trunk.'

Dean coughed out a laugh and tightened his grip on the thin parcel in his hands.

'Shall we… join them? I don't exactly know what to do.'

'Dean Winchester, cocky bastard, out of his element, I never thought I'd see the day. But yeah, joining the gorgeous fangirls and boys seems like a brilliant idea. Good work, Brain,' Jo patted Dean's head lightly before taking off. Dean scrambled to catch up, just catching Jo's opening words to the others.

'That is one _handsome_ devil on your shirts. Any chance you're here for him?'

The group collectively tittered at Jo, instantly warming to her.

'Minions, that we are,' a redhead replied.

'Same. My friend Dean, here, is pretty hardcore with the Minion business,' Jo grabbed Dean's shoulder and thrust him forward to join the group.

'You got him a present too? Aw! Totes adorbs!' the redhead cooed. A light blush painted Dean's cheeks and he shuffled on his feet.

'You guys got any idea who else is coming?'

'From what I can tell, not many more. I guess the fans just aren't dedicated enough to make if for his birthday,' a blonde haired girl responded, hotly, her breathing a little heavy as she worked herself up.

'Becky, calm down, it's okay,' a lightly bearded man soothed from behind her.

She turned around to face him, 'Chuck, if they can't even make the effort to meet Castiel on his _birthday_ how can I class them as a true fan?!' Chuck flinched back but he seemed to be experienced with Becky's outbursts, calmly placing a shaking hand on her shoulder. Becky swivelled around to face the group again, a large grin on her face.

'I think we should all get to know each other a little better,' Jo announced, addressing the whole group but her eyes were fixed on the flame-haired girl.

'I'm Charlie Bradbury and I'm obsessed with YouTuber user OfHeavenAndHell.'

'Hi Charlie,' the group droned in unison, instantly erupting in laughter at their perfectly timed response. Dean continued to shuffle awkwardly on his feet but an amused smile pulled at his lips.

A dark haired boy was next, 'I'm Kevin, Kevin Tran.'

'I'm Ch-'

'Becky Rosen!' Becky interrupted, 'And this is Chuck.'

'Becky's boyfriend,' Chuck mumbled, his voice almost drowned out from the noise of the park.

'Hello ladies, I'm Jo Harvelle,' Jo bowed extravagantly and Dean laughed at her.

'I would so-o tap that,' Dean heard Charlie whisper to a girl next to her. A grin spread across Dean's face.

Charlie's friend introduced herself as Andrea and the introductions carried on for a minute longer, the names drifting over Dean's head as he trained his eyes on his watch.

'Well, that was super lame but I'm going to Facebook, tweet and follow you all on tumblr,' Charlie grinned, 'Now where the hell's the object of our collective desires?'

'If he doesn't make it, I think I'll have a breakdown. Do you even know how much the gas cost to get here, Becky?'

'Shush, Chuck, he'll come. He wouldn't let us down!' Becky replied, determined, to which Chuck rolled his eyes at her, shifting his weight onto the other foot.

Dean shared a long look with Jo, embarrassment stemming from his chest and creeping up throughout his body. She sauntered off towards Charlie, then, leaving Dean alone. He spotted a scarily familiar figure walking cautiously toward the group in the distance. His heart clenched and he swallowed noisily, desperately trying to chase away the dryness of his throat.

'Dreamy, isn't he?' a smooth, deep British voice said, dangerously close to his ear. Dean ignored the voice until he heard them sigh, 'Oh, and here come the screams.'

Sure enough, Becky spotted Castiel and shrieked, jumping up and down. A chain reaction began, a scream spreading throughout the small group like a Mexican wave. Cas flinched back slightly, his walk slowing; he looked like a deer caught in the headlights but he continued to walk forward, blushing furiously.

Dean followed his movement, the final nail in the coffin for his ever-developing attraction. The sun played on his hair, highlighting the almost-black strands to create a murky brown colour. Even from his slight distance away, Dean could see the same light play in his irises, the even more intense blue leaping out, his lashes casting faded shadows on his cheeks.

Another gulp wrecked its way down Dean's throat and his knees felt like they were collapsing underneath him.

'Uh… hi?' Castiel said when he stopped in front of the group.

The reply was a loud shout of, 'Happy birthday!'

The colour on Cas' cheeks deepened and he looked at his scuffed shoes.

'Wow, thank you so much,' the deep tone of Cas' voice sent shivers down Dean's spine and he leaned against the tree for support. The feeling was surreal and the fact that Cas was _there_ in front of him was insane.

'Dean, where you at?' he heard Jo call. He shrank in on himself, avoiding Cas' searching look as he tried to identify the voice.

'Uh, so! I didn't… plan very far because I honestly-' Castiel stopped talking, 'Is that my face?' He weakly lifted a finger and pointed to Charlie's top, one of the many in the small crowd.

'Hells yeah!' Charlie replied enthusiastically. A deep chuckle left Castiel's throat and he shook his head.

'You all got these printed? Jesus Christ.' The tension seemed to ease from Castiel's shoulders slightly.

'I feel… really weird, right now and-' Castiel stopped talking again, making direct eye contact with Dean. His hands froze in a gesture and he stared, eyes widening.


	14. Chapter 14: The Meetup Part 2

Dean's mouth opened slightly and time seemed to slow as he caught Castiel's gaze and held it. He managed to close his mouth again and flash a timid smile which Castiel returned.

'Cas, dude? You okay?' Kevin asked. Castiel snapped out of his small trance and grinned at Kevin.

'Yeah, I'm good, I just…' Castiel coughed and began to talk, 'I'm really glad you all came… I have cake and stuff. I don't like cake-'

'-because of that time Gabriel somehow baked a cake to look like a pillow and you went to sleep that night and got a face-full of it and you can't stand the sight or smell of it because you can almost feel the phantom stickiness of cake on the side of your face and the aroma brings back that terrible memory,' Becky finished, words tumbling out of her mouth in a blur. Once she was done, Castiel was stunned into silence, watching the small woman as her chest heaved to resupply her body with much needed oxygen.

'I-' Castiel couldn't finish, pressing his lips together.

'That was fucking weird,' Jo commented, bluntly. The group snickered but then instantly stopped when they saw Becky's murderous expression.

'Was it?! Well, I'd like to see you do something like that! Castiel knows I'm a true fan and I'm a better one than you'll ever be, bitch!'

Jo's mouth gaped open.

'One, yes it _was_ fucking weird, just look at that beautiful asshole's face and tell me he's not scared shitless, and two, I know I'm not a "greater fan" than you but my friend Dean over… somewhere, takes Castiel's videos to actually mean something rather than just mindlessly reciting every fucking word that comes out of his mouth and then using it to make other people feel like shit!' Jo burst out, her face mere inches away from Becky.

Dean reddened and tried to hide away from the eyes that were now all focused on him, 'Uh…'

'That was fucking _hot_,' Charlie breathed. Jo straightened up and moved over to Charlie. Andrea stood behind her, burying her face in her boyfriend's neck – _Billy? Denny? Benny? Benny._

'Is she okay?' Castiel murmured, watching, dumbfounded, as he saw Becky storm off, Chuck close behind.

'Becky just gets over protective, that's all. She'll come back in a sec when Chuck's calmed her down,' Damien, Dean was pretty sure his name was Damien, said. Castiel nodded, looking terrified.

A moment of awe-filled silence settled over the group until Kevin forced out, 'I really can't believe I'm meeting you.'

'I can't believe I'm meeting you, either,' Castiel laughed, awkwardly extending his hand out to Kevin. Kevin's eyes grew in size as he gripped Castiel's hand back.

'Oh, no fair, I want to touch the merchandise!' Charlie whined, lightly nudging Castiel's shoulder.

'I can assure you that the merchandise is not all that remarkable,' Cas replied candidly.

Dean smiled a little at the scene in front of him; the group were gathered closely around the YouTuber, intent on catching all of his words. Castiel still looked slightly distressed but more at ease than when he'd first arrived.

'So, you had a good birthday?' Jo asked, casually, as if talking to Dean or Ash.

'It's been rather average up until now, thank you.'

'Christ, Cassie, you need to shake off that awkward exterior, darling,' the British guy called from his position against the tree, next to Dean.

'Crowley! I didn't know you were coming,' Cas smiled warmly and the whole group turned to face the tree in unison. Castiel's eyes lingered on Dean's face and he could feel his cheeks growing hotter under the timid yet intense gaze.

'Sorry to interrupt your little _get-together_ but I couldn't not wish you a happy birthday. One year closer to death, now that always deserves a celebration,' Crowley raised his eyebrow at Castiel, pulling a flask out of his jacket pocket and swigging from it.

Cas suddenly remembered he was surrounded by people who were solely at the park for _him_ and he cleared his throat, 'Crowley and I go to school together.'

A few heads nodded in understanding. Becky silently re-joined the group, tugging a tired-looking Chuck's hand. Her expression was happy, and it was easy to forget the small outburst that had just taken place.

'Cas, I know this'll make you feel real uncomfortable, but… please can I have a picture with you?' a girl called Hester asked, shuffling towards the YouTuber as if she were iron and he a magnet.

Before Castiel could answer, Charlie bellowed, 'Okay, nerds! Assemble!'

Dean cocked his eyebrow and hung back as the group began to form a line. The dark haired boy looked scared again as he took in the length of the line.

'Uh… I'm really… Okay?'

That was all Hester needed to hear as she flung herself at him, gripping onto him. A pang of jealously shot through Dean's chest but he didn't join the queue. Jo was cuddled up close to Charlie, ignoring the purpose of the gathering and also her best friend who was sort of in love with said purpose of the gathering. Charlie stood at the front of the line, taking picture after picture of an awkward looking Castiel and various teenagers of whom Dean had forgotten the names of. After Castiel chatted animatedly to a few of them, the group began to disperse, sharing each other's contact details and promising to meet up the following day. Dean hadn't said a word to Castiel, standing alone against the tree trunk; Crowley had left an hour before, announcing he was out of drink.

Dean's phone buzzed and he jumped, fishing around for it. Before checking the message, he looked at the time: 4:30. Time had flown.

_[Message recieved from **Jo Fucking Harvelle is the bomb **at 16:30]_

_U ok on ur own? Im gonna explore charlie's accommodation 4 this evening if u no what I mean. BTW, GO GET THAT HOT PIECE OF ASS YOU CHICKENSHIT._

Dean smiled faintly and replaced his phone in his pocket. When he looked up he was alone with just Chuck and Becky kissing on a bench. He grimaced, jealousy creeping back up his spine once more. He could see Castiel heading off down the field and a frustrated jolt ran through him. After debating with himself for all of two seconds, he began to sprint after him.

'Castiel! Wait!'

The other boy stopped and turned around to face the source of the noise. A light smile pulled at his lips as he saw Dean running towards him.

Castiel's Sherlock t-shirt showed one of his collarbones and his skinny jeans hugged at his legs; Dean had been looking at him all day yet he hadn't taken the time to _appreciate _Cas up close, not really.

'Hello. I was beginning to worry you just turned up to silently mock me from that tree over there.'

Dean blushed as he reached Castiel's now still form.

'Uh… Oh, what the hell. I watch your videos like all the time, man, and you… You really helped me so I just wanted to say… happy birthday,' Dean scratched the back of his head nervously and shoved his gift forward, 'I thought I'd get you something to say thanks, I guess.'

Castiel stared at the carefully wrapped present, slightly tattered at the edges from being held all day.

'Oh… Wow. I don't know what to say,' Cas chuckled, disbelieving. His eyes crinkled at the corners, 'Is that TARDIS wrapping paper?'

'Um… It may be, yeah,' Dean laughed, feeling comfortable in Cas' presence despite the nerves bouncing around inside his stomach, confined in Dean's body.

'Thank you so much…?'

'Dean. Dean Winchester,' he supplied, awkwardly rubbing his hands together once Castiel had a firm hold on the gift.

He slowly began to peel back the paper and Dean laughed. Castiel looked up at him, a fond smile on his face and a quizzical look in his eyes.

'I really don't care if the paper gets ripped, dude.'

'Well _I_ do, assbutt.'

'Oh, assbutt, that's a new one.'

Cas' smile widened, 'It's_ my_ one, reserved for people who- holy!' Cas gasped, cutting himself off.

Dean's eyes flew open wide with worry.

_Does Cas hate it? Does he hate me? Did I do something wrong? How can I make it better? Why-_

'Jesus, Dean!' a new smile was threatening to split Cas' face in two.

'What?' he asked, warily.

'How… Why did… This is fucking amazing.'

Dean's mouth popped open, 'You don't swear, Cas!'

He laughed, cradling the album to his chest, 'My lack of curse word use does give them more of an effect when I _do_ use them.'

'So… you like it?'

'Of course I like it! How the hell… Why would you get this for- OH MY GOD IT'S SIGNED?'

'I thought today was meant for people to fangirl over _you_.'

Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes, 'Why would you do this for me?'

'Well, you said Roger the Engineer was your favourite Yarbirds album… and I kinda had one lying around?' Castiel gave him a flat look, letting Dean know that he wasn't buying it, 'Okay, maybe I bought it for you but you really helped me and you're just… Jesus fucking Christ, please just take it,' Dean chuckled nervously, kicking his foot into the dry ground. He gasped when he felt an arm snake over his shoulders and Castiel's body draw in close. Leaning in, breath tickling his ear, Castiel spoke.

'Honestly. Thank you, Dean.'

'S'okay,' Dean mumbled into Castiel's soft hair.

Castiel pulled away too early for Dean's liking but he fixed him with a pondering look.

'What-'

'Would you be averse to a second meeting?' Cas broke in.

Dean forced himself not to reel back in shock. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ 'You serious, Cas?'

'I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier. And I would very much like to get to know you, Dean Winchester.'

Dean shuddered at the sound of his own name rolling off Castiel's tongue.

'Ugh,' was the only noise Dean could make at that point.

'Great!' Castiel laughed, 'I'll meet you back here tomorrow. Same time?'

'Uhm, sure! Sure, yeah, I'll be here,' Dean nodded eagerly.

'Thank you, Dean,' he repeated sincerely, backing out of Dean's personal space, much to Dean's dismay, and almost reluctantly continuing down the field.

'Mother fucker, what the fucking fuck,' Dean breathed, eyes locked on Castiel's retreating form. He made his way back to the motel in a daze, only fully replaying the meeting in his head when he was lying on the bed. He breathed out a laugh and turned on the TV as some form of distraction; it worked… mostly.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean's phone began blaring out sound and he awoke with a start. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face; he'd barely gotten any sleep, too nervous about the next day and his veins too filled with coffee. His eyes raked over the empty bed next to him. He missed Jo already, this was supposed to be their trip _together_. A sigh left his lips and then he perked up. He was meeting Cas today, properly.

He took his time in the shower, loving the feel of the hot water falling in rivulets down his tense back. When he got out, he dried himself off, scowling at the scratchy feel of the cheap motel towels. His nerves buzzed and his stomach fluttered as he thought about the day ahead, choosing his outfit wisely – as best he could from his tightly packed travel duffel.

The phone he'd left discarded on the side table began to flash and he picked it up – his second alarm, 11:30.

Quickly, he typed out a text to Jo.

_[Message sent to **Jo Fucking Harvelle Is The Bomb** at 11:31]_

_I'm going out today. Hope you ladies had fun ;) I'll ring later._

Dean smiled at the text, proud of his use of punctuation, unlike Jo. His phone slid into his pocket, tucked snugly against his thigh and he took a deep breath before making his way out to the Impala, deciding to buy Cas and himself a coffee. A surprising calm feeling washed over him as he thought of meeting Cas; before he'd been a quivering, cowardly mess.

It was 11:59 on the dot as the Impala parked in the same space as the day before. The park was almost deserted and Dean couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. A tap on the window made Dean jump and he rolled it down to see Cas' smiling face.

'Christ, dude! I didn't see you,' Dean muttered, flustered.

'Where are we going?' Castiel asked, straight to the point.

Dean pursed his lips, 'I gotta be honest, Cas, I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I _did_ get you some coffee though… I thought I remembered… how you, ehem, liked it… videos… 'n stuff…' Dean's sentence petered off as he grew more and more embarrassed, noting the slow grin spreading across Castiel's face.

'So you're a more subtle stalker?'

'Uh- I- No!'

'Relax, Dean,' Castiel tittered, slipping into the passenger side of the Impala. It was strange how Cas fit there perfectly and how easily the banter seemed to flow, albeit a little awkward and slow on Dean's part.

'I thought I'd let you know that the album now hangs proudly on the visible wall at my "blogging station".'

A warm feeling flooded Dean's chest and he ducked his head slightly, 'That's awesome.'

'So… do you… You like my videos?'

'Um, I kind of drove over here from Kansas to meet you, so yeah I _like_ your videos,' Dean rolled his eyes, hands gliding over the steering wheel.

A blush stained Castiel's cheeks pink and his eyes widened, 'Kansas? Wow…'

'You're different than I expected,' Dean murmured.

'Oh? How so?' Castiel's hands fumbled in his lap, anxiously.

'No, not in a bad way, a good way. I thought I'd like fuck up everything and be all weird but you're actually surprisingly calming… and right about now, Jo would be commenting on my vagina.'

Castiel's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, 'You have… female genitalia?'

Dean burst out laughing, the car swerving slightly, 'I'm just a really butch woman.'

'Ah… I…'

'Fucking hell,' Dean continued to laugh at Castiel's naivety.

'I do not understand.'

'I'm a dude, Cas, I just meant she'd say something like that because I _sound_ like a girl. My wording.'

'Oh, yes, of course,' Cas began to chuckle at himself, 'I'm not very good in social situations, I do apologise.'

'Nah, don't apologise, it's cute,' Dean's eyes practically popped out of his skull and a furious red lit up his cheeks; he was blushing a lot lately and seemed to not know when to shut his mouth.

'Cute?' Castiel's grin was filled with mirth and Dean groaned, feeling sorry for himself.

'So, where do we stop? I don't really know my way around here and-'

'There's a diner in the next block,' Cas replied, the small smile still tugging at his lips. He'd clearly picked up on Dean changed the subject but didn't mention it.

'Great,' Dean nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, 'So you… you like burgers? Oh, of course you like burgers, you said-'

'You know rather a lot about me but I do not know much about you, Dean,' Castiel cut in, tilting his head to the side, studying the driver.

'Well, I got time. Lots 'a time.'

'Interesting…' Castiel's brow furrowed, trying to figure out more of the other boy. 'How old are you, Dean?'

'Seventeen,' Dean replied smoothly even though his insides were squirming. A grin lit up Castiel's face and Dean couldn't help but return it.

'Pull over,' Cas said, pointing at the diner just coming into view. Dean dutifully obeyed, parking the car just outside and getting out.

'That coffee was really good, by the way.'

'I'm glad. Wow, is that… is that a giant piece of pie?' Dean asked, mouth hanging open as he looked up at the diner.

'Yes. It's one of the main reasons I come here so often. Pie is pleasing, is it not?'

With his mouth still open, Dean turned back to Cas, 'Fuck yeah, it is.'

Cas had been genuinely smiling more than Dean had ever seen him do so over the past year through his videos. His chest constricted as he realised that Castiel was smiling for _him_.

'Do you wish to dine with me, Dean Winchester?' Castiel asked, a coy smile teasing at his lips.

The water left Dean's mouth and it was left as dry as a desert. He choked as he replied, 'Yep.'

The smile became triumphant as Castiel opened the creaky passenger door, strolling casually toward the diner entrance as if he hasn't just stolen all of the oxygen out of Dean's lungs with a simple, yet effective, sentence.

* * *

**So, clearly I've made this diner up... Just... _pie_.**  
**And also, there shall of course be a second part to this, I just haven't written it yet but I shall try and continue tonight and tomorrow. Hope this is good enough :)**


	16. Chapter 16

'I'll take a Pig 'N a Poke with a side of bacon.'

'Surely that's a breakfast dish, Dean?' Castiel asked, an eyebrow raised.

Dean shrugged in response and grinned impishly, 'I guess so. Sounds funny though, don't it? And anyway, I've been on the road with Jo long enough to get momentarily tired of burgers,' Dean's expression grew troubled, 'And I never thought I'd say that. Ever.'

Castiel chuckled and leaned forward, looking directly at Dean as he ordered, 'I'll have pancakes. Also with a side of bacon.'

The fair-haired waitress gave the boys a strange look before jotting down their orders and wandering off.

Dean was captivated in Cas' gaze and jumped slightly when he spoke.

'Jo's your friend?'

'Yep, that mouthy little blonde thing from yesterday.'

Castiel looked slightly paler, 'The one who knew about the cake or the one who told the girl off who knew about the cake?'

Dean laughed, head thrown back a little, 'The one who told the girl off who knew about the cake. And also talked about me during her speech.'

A relieved breath fell from Castiel's lips before a smile crossed them, 'She called me handsome.'

Jealousy and unease washed over Dean as he looked at the situation entirely differently. His face fell but he quickly schooled his features.

'Um… Not to piss on your bonfire or anything but I think she's pretty taken with that ginger chick Charlie.'

Cas looked confused for a moment, staring at Dean before he understood, 'Oh! No, that's not what I meant. I do not intend to pursue a relationship with your friend Jo.'

Dean cocked his head to the side, 'No?'

'No… Actually… If you promise not to alert my "Minions", I may share a secret with you.'

A smile crawled across Dean's lips as he heard Castiel refer to his fanbase with a blush on his cheeks, completely humble.

'I know this might not mean anything to you considering you don't know me but… you can trust me.'

Castiel beamed gratefully at Dean before leaning forward again, 'I'm actually… Well, I'm gay to put it bluntly.'

Dean opened his mouth in shock, concealing the gleeful feeling spreading throughout his body.

'Oh,' was all his brain could force out.

'That's… Well… One of the reasons I started videoing myself talk about pointless aspects of my life was to escape my everyday… upset. People here did not take kindly to my sexuality, my "life choices" if you will.'

A protective growl almost left Dean's throat, but he managed to stifle it just in time, instead placing a hand on Castiel's forearm.

'I'm sorry people didn't accept you. Truly, I am.'

Castiel tilted his head and looked at Dean for a moment, eyes flitting across his face.

'Thank you, Dean, I-'

'One Pig 'N a Poke with a side of bacon and a stack of pancakes, also with a side of bacon for you boys,' a different, larger waitress with brown styled hair announced.

Dean felt irritated, drawing his hand back, and was glad when Cas answered her politely, 'Thank you.'

With a warm smile, the woman left. Dean stared at his pile of food before tossing a piece of bacon in his mouth.

'Wow. This is great,' Dean commented, his mouth full.

Castiel's face scrunched up, 'Dean, are you really talking with your mouth full?'

'Jo can take it. In fact, Jo _encourages_ it.'

Cas kept eye contact with Dean as he picked up a piece of his own bacon and threw it in his mouth, chomping with his mouth open. Dean gulped, bacon scratching his throat as it went down.

'Have I just corrupted you, Castiel?'

'Maybe you have. May-be you have.' There was a glint in Cas' eye as he spoke, coating his pancakes in maple syrup.

'I thought you couldn't take the sugar?'

Their eyes met for a second before Castiel smiled down at his pancakes, 'I think Gabriel's been rubbing off on me. I can't say my parents think that's a good thing. At all.'

'Oh, gross, that's like an _ocean_ of sugar. Diabetes on a plate.'

Castiel lifted an eyebrow once more, pointedly looking at Dean's own plate, 'You were saying?'

Dean followed the other boys gaze, 'Point taken.'

They chewed their respective meals for a while before Dean picked up another conversation.

'You know, I still can't believe how easy this is? It's like I've known you for ages, man.'

'Well _you_ _have_ known me for ages. Unfortunately I didn't have that same luxury.'

A light blush prickled the back of Dean's neck and the tips of his ears and _dammit_ when was that going to stop happening around Cas.

'How long were you planning on staying in Pontiac, Dean?'

Dean swallowed his last bite of food before replying, 'Well, me 'n Jo were thinking of heading back today or tomorrow.'

'Oh.'

Dean refused to acknowledge the fact that Cas wore a slightly disappointed expression.

'How long's your break anyway?' Dean quickly asked.

'I go back at the start of September. And yourself?'

'Same.'

A silence settled between them before Dean began to talk nervously.

'You know… I could… I could stay a bit longer and we could… I don't know. We could hang out?'

Castiel's face brightened again, 'Yes, that would be… tolerable.'

'Wow, tell me what you really think, Cas.'

'I think you're pretty cute too.'

Dean's shocked expression stayed on his face as Cas' grinned at him cheekily, throwing down some bills and a piece of card before exiting the diner smoothly.

Once Dean had snapped out of his Cas-induced stupor, he picked up the small square of card. Ten neatly inked digits marked the page.

* * *

**August 21st 2012 actually fell on a Tuesday I was so happy I could use the Pig 'n a Poke. I shall update later this evening I think :)**

**And also, ergh, just thank you so much for your reviews, wow.**


	17. Chapter 17

'Jo, where the hell are you? Charlie's not a serial killer is she? If I find you dead in a ditch, I will fucking _kill_ you for being so fucking careless, fuck logic!'

Dean angrily pressed the end call button and threw himself on his temporary bed.

'Mother Dean! Oh it is so wonderful to hear your concern!' Jo greeted, throwing the motel door open. Dean immediately stood and whirled around to face Jo.

'_Where_ the _fuck_ were you, Jo?!' Dean demanded, all his usual humour devoid of his tone.

'Relax, Charlie and I were just… having some fu-'

'No details, Jesus Christ!'

'Oh? I thought you loved a little girl on-'

'Not when someone who is practically my _sister_ is one of the girls.'

'I never complain when you talk about _your _sexual escapades,' Jo rolled her eyes, sinking down onto her bed and pulling off her boots.

'That was one time,' Dean grunted, frustrated the conversation was being turned back on him.

'Anyway, what were _you_ doin' today, _Lose_chester?'

'Are you fucking serious, Jo? I mean, _really_?' A ghost of a smile swept across his lips and Jo knew she'd won.

'It's a nice play on your last name, isn't it? And answer my question!'

Dean sighed deeply, turning away from her before he answered, 'I was with Cas.'

A grin lit up Jo's face, 'I'm sorry, what was that?'

'I said I was with Cas!' Dean exploded.

'Woo, Winchester, you sly dog!'

'It wasn't like that.'

'Are you sure 'cause-'

'It wasn't like that!' Dean frowned at Jo before sitting back down on the bed.

Jo joined him and patted him on the back, 'I think you guys would be good for each other. Well, despite the thousand mile distance-'

'Basically five hundred mile.'

'…Right. Yeah. But anyway, I think you'd be good. You clearly like the_ shit_ outta him. I say go for it! I mean, he's clearly gay.'

'Jo!'

'What?!' Jo smiled at him, patting his back again, 'Is that a number I spy by your bed?' she inclined her head toward the bedside table, smirking.

Dean glanced at it and huffed, 'Maybe.'

'Fuck yes! Score! Homerun! Other sporting victory stuff!' Jo cheered, shaking Dean. A smile broke out on his face and he couldn't keep his bad mood any longer, letting the laughter flow.

'I clear that funk you had goin' on?'

'Yes, Jo, you "cleared that funk",' Dean tittered.

'Now, get off your ass and text him!'

'Fine. Oh, hey, Jo, is it okay if we stay here a couple more days?' Dean asked apprehensively.

'Oo, I thought you'd never ask.' Jo winked at Dean before saluting and taking her leave, 'I'm just gonna go see if Charlie and Hayley are still in town.'

'Wait, Hayley? Who's Hayley?'

Jo just wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and exited the room.

'You are seventeen years old, Harvelle! Tone it down!' Dean shouted. He knew Jo had heard him from the cackle that echoed through the hallway.

Dean ran a hand through his short hair and stared at the small slip of card that had been left untouched since returning to the motel several hours before.

Another sigh left Dean's lips and he reached for it, jabbing the digits into his phone with shaking fingers. It had been so easy to be around Cas earlier, why were his nerves making a comeback now?

_[Message Sent to **Cas** at 17:35]_

_Hey, Cas, it's Dean_

'Simple. Yeah. That's okay?' Dean muttered to himself, his leg jackhammering with nerves. He flinched at the clipped sound of a new message coming through.

_[Message received from **Cas** at 17:36]_

_Hello, Dean. Thank you for the text._

Dean smiled softly, a nervous flutter making his stomach quiver. He ignored his screaming anxiety and started to text Cas again.

_[Message sent to **Cas** at 17:38]_

_Do you want to do something tomorrow? I mean, only if you want to. I'm here for like a week anyway._

Dean cursed at how awkward the text sounded but stared intently at his phone anyway, awaiting a reply. He only needed to wait two minutes before his phone buzzed again.

_[Message received from **Cas** at 17:40]_

_That sounds perfect, Dean. Maybe you could come over and be a feature in a video? If you don't mind, of course._

His breath hitched and he looked, wide eyed, at his phone screen. It blurred in front of him and then darkened after a while. The screen lit up once he swiped his finger across it and his jaw snapped closed; he hadn't realised it had been hanging open.

_[Message sent to **Cas** at 17:46]_

_That sounds great Cas. A little weird, but great. Mind texting me an address?_

They exchanged a few more messages, Dean grinning widely after each one came through, before Cas announced he was needed downstairs to help with dinner.

Dean relaxed back against the pillows and flicked through the TV channels before he heard someone scraping their nails against the door. He turned the TV off and made his way to the door in a wary stance.

The door flew open to reveal a sad looking Jo.

'Charlie had to go.'

Dean pulled her to his chest and shut the door.

'Aw, Jo, I'm sorry.'

'S'okay. She gave me her number and she only lives in Kansas City,' Jo smiled into Dean's chest.

'We're okay to stay here for another week though, yeah?'

Jo jerked back and looked at Dean carefully.

'I think so… You sure you're not gonna get bored of me or YouTube boy?'

'Course not!' Dean barked, before chuckling at his defensive tone.

'Wow. That dude's lucky to have such a protective asshole for a boyfriend.'

'I'm not his boyfriend!'

Jo's brow wrinkled and she looked at Dean with an expression that said 'I know you're lying, you can't bullshit me'.

'Honestly, Jo, we ate food at one diner as _friends_… sort of. And let's not forget the fact that I've been practically _stalking_ him over the internet for the past year!'

'So you admit to being a creepy stalker! I swear you're one trench coat away from being put on some sort of official stalker list.'

'I'm pretty sure Cas owns a trench coat.' Dean mumbled.

'Holy fuck, you two would make the perfect team!' Jo cried, cupping Dean's face in her hands. Dean swatted them away and laughed.

'I am going over to his tomorrow, though. And maybe… I'm gonna be in… one of his videos…'

Jo's grin was blinding, 'Jesus Christ, Dean! That's… Oh my god! If you're not fucking by the end of the week, I will eat one thousand burgers and cry whilst you watch me puke them all back up.'

'That doesn't exactly sound like a punishment. I'm pretty sure you'd enjoy that. Hey, you're virtually salivating thinking about it!'

Jo pouted and shook her head from side to side, shrugging. Dean snickered in response before suggesting they go and eat.

'It's like you read my mind, Winchester.'

'Or it's like I saw the drool falling from your mouth like freaking Niagara Falls,' Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat, wallet and phone.

'I think the drool is justifiable. You see, I _was_ thinking about one thousand perfectly cooked _golden_ hamburgers… God, I can't… I need food now, Dean. Now.'

'Soon as you hit thirty, you're gonna just wake up obese or some shit.'

'And that will be the day I call you up and ask you to get your butt over to my apartment to feed me doughnuts and put on Dr Sexy M.D 'cause I can't reach the remote.'

Dean shuddered, 'I cannot wait, Harvelle. Now how about those burgers?'


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated as quickly, ahh. Anyway, I hope it's alright, I've just read through it twice but I'm almost constantly half asleep so I don't know if I trust myself. This chapter's also a bit longer than usual I think, so hopefully that's okay too.**

* * *

Dean looked down at what he was wearing again, checking everything over. It was the best he could do considering his limited wardrobe.

He deliberated knocking again but thought against it. The gravel beneath his feet crunched as he shifted them nervously. The sound of the door opening made Dean snap his head up and his smile faltered slightly as he took in the face before him. For one thing, it wasn't Cas. And another, it was coated in chocolate.

'Uh, Gabriel?'

'The illustrious Dean knows my name! Swoon!' Gabriel swayed a little on his feet and opened the door wider so Dean could enter, 'Please do come in, Dean-o. My brother shall be with you shortly, he's just getting oiled up.'

Dean stared at Gabriel as he laughed, making his way down the hall and out of sight.

'Dean?' Castiel appeared at the top of the stairs, hair shining and flatter than normal.

'Oiled… Oiled up?' Dean squeaked and cleared his throat, trying to make it sound gruffer.

Castiel frowned at Dean, 'Have you been talking to Gabriel?'

A loud howl-like laugh came from down the hall.

'Maybe?'

'I just had a shower, Dean. There was no oil of any kind involved in that action.'

'Go… Good. Good.' Dean shuffled nervously again before Castiel grinned at him.

'Do you want to come upstairs?'

'Yep. Good idea.'

Dean thankfully made his way up the stairs without tripping and reached Cas.

'You know, Jo's incredibly jealous of me right now,' Dean chuckled, feeling more at ease closer to Cas.

The darker haired boy cocked his head to the side, 'I see. Maybe next time she can be in the video too.'

'Maybe, yeah.'

They stood at the top of the stairs, looking at each other. An over exaggerated cough sounded from the foot of the stairs and they both turned around to see Gabriel lewdly leaning against the banister.

'If you guys don't stop with the eye fucking, I'm gonna have to give you the safe sex talk, and trust me, that's uncomfortable for both sides.'

'Gabriel, aren't you like twelve?'

The younger boy reeled back in mock outrage, 'How dare you think so low of me, Dean-o!'

'He's fifteen,' Castiel murmured in Dean's ear.

'Fifteen?'

Castiel nodded his head gravely and then began to address his brother: 'Gabriel, would you mind making yourself somewhat scarce?'

Gabriel rolled his eyes but gave a salute to the pair at the top of the stairwell.

'Fair ye well, dear brother, and brother's _totally_ hetero friend.' With a loud smack of his lips, the smaller boy scampered off once more, leaving Dean and Cas alone to stew over Gabriel's comment.

A familiar clench of his stomach alerted Dean of the situation. _Holy shit, I'm in Cas' house_.

'Do you want to come?'

Dean gulped audibly and his eyes bugged before he realised what Castiel meant and cleared his throat, 'Uh sure. Woah, I can't believe this is happening.'

'I know, I-'

'Well Cassie doesn't let just anyone into his _lurve_ dungeon!' Gabriel called.

'Gabriel, I thought I told you to-'

'Alright, alright! _Jeez_, I'm going!'

'Anyway...' Castiel gestured to the final stretch of stairs with a warm smile. Dean returned it and followed Cas to his room. Dean sucked in a breath before entering.

'Are you okay, Dean?' Cas asked, concern lacing his tone.

'Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm good. It's just... weird. Being on the other side of the camera? Wow, um,' Dean smiled anxiously. Cas placed a sturdy hand on his arm and led him through the TARDIS door; a huge poster coated the entrance.

'No one's ever really come in here before. Well, only Crowley really.'

Dean looked over at Cas and saw he appeared uncomfortable.

'I'm not gonna lie and say that your room hasn't already been burned into my retinas,' Dean chuckled before stopping himself, 'No, wait, oh god that sounded creepy.'

'It's fine, Dean. I'm happy that you enjoy my videos,' Castiel beamed at him, 'I'm just going to fetch another chair. Please, sit.'

Dean nodded briskly and then sat in the desk chair positioned in front of the laptop. _The _laptop, Dean's brain reminded him. An excited little gasp left his lips and he span around on the chair, taking in the blurry surroundings as he whirled. He instantly stamped his foot down as he noticed a figure at the door. Flushing a bright red, Dean coughed, 'Heya, Cas.'

'Hello, Dean.' He grinned a mirth filled smile at the sight of Dean, placing the regular wooden chair down beside the one Dean was currently occupying.

He shot up as soon as Cas sat in the less comfortable seat. 'Cas, I'll sit in that one, it's fine.'

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean, 'Why?'

'Er, _you're_ the star of this shit. And the big shots always get the spinny chairs, goddamnit.'

A throaty chuckle emanated from Cas, 'Well, if you say so.'

Dean gestured to the chair grandly, tipping his body forward in a slight bow. The action summoned another laugh out of Cas and the grin on Dean's face wasn't going to go away any time soon; _he'd_ made him laugh like that.

'Why do I feel so authoritative now?'

'S'cause you are,' Dean beamed, easily winking as he took his place in the slightly lower chair.

'I'm just going to turn on Inias.'

Dean spluttered and stared up at the now taller boy. He cursed his own brain for making everything seem sexual as Cas explained.

'Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. My wording can, on occasion, leave much to be desired. Inias is what I named my laptop.'

Dean continued to stare for a while before speaking, 'Uh, cute name.'

'My br-' Castiel cut himself off, eyes narrowing and becoming a little glassy before beginning again, 'My brother and I, we had a cat named Inias. He died the day I purchased this laptop so we both agreed to title this machine after him.'

A short silence settled between them. Dean thought it was suspicious how Castiel talked about his siblings, but he didn't press the matter, turning to light teasing; the safe, easy route.

'That thing's, like, _ancient _I don't know how you edit your videos all fancy with that operating system.'

'Oh? And what makes you such an expert on appropriate computer systems, may I ask?'

Dean blushed again, adding to his embarrassment because of how frequently he was doing so in front of Cas, 'Uh, Sammy, my little brother. He's a nerd and he knows these things.'

Castiel smirked, 'He sounds wonderful.'

The older boy just rolled his eyes, not agreeing with nor denying Cas' comment.

'So… What are we actually doing in this video?'

'Well, firstly, I'm going to alert everyone that my birthday was a success and then introduce you of course.'

'Why would they want to see my ugly mug, Cas?' Dean chuckled, a strong sense of insecurity layering his words, contradicting his laughter.

'You are _far_ from ugly, Dean,' Castiel replied earnestly. It was enough to make the breath catch in Dean's throat, frozen in shock while a contrasting warmth spread throughout him as Cas continued to talk as normal, 'Okay, I have a separate camera for the actual recording as I'm sure you've guessed. It's already set up.'

Castiel's finger was outstretched as he pointed to the impressive recording device. Dean felt bad that he hadn't noticed it before considering it was one of the key things that allowed him to see Castiel in the first place.

'Oh, okay.'

Cas looked like he expected Dean to say more but began to turn on the camera and adjust it so that he could see both himself and Dean in the viewfinder.

Dean's palms were sweating and _this is happening. This is actually happening._ His brain jammed and his ears only just picked up Cas' introduction as he began recording.

'Uh, hi,' Castiel coughed slightly. Dean smiled at how different it was to see Cas film a video in person, so awkward and adorable, he grudgingly admitted to himself.

'So the meetup, I'd say, was a success. I would like to thank those of you who came to it, you made my day,' Castiel laughed, shooting a quick, bashful glance at Dean beside him before turning back to the camera, 'I would love to know what you thought of it and if it should occur again, maybe in a different location? The whole concept is debatable.'

Dean couldn't help but notice that, although still uncomfortable, Castiel seemed lighter, like talking into the camera was easier with Dean there.

'Also, to back up my positive view of the meetup with evidence, beside me is Dean. He turned up and… here he is.'

A sheepish smile was directed towards the camera from Dean and he looked back at Cas' molten blue eyes for some comfort to ease his nerves.

'Howdy.'

Castiel chuckled, reassured that Dean wasn't going to have a nervous breakdown, and talked to the camera once more, 'The fact that I've made a friend from this is… overwhelming. And it makes me glad that I took the risk of the meetup.'

Cas turned to Dean once more, sending him a warm smile. Dean's heart swelled.

'Uh, this is only a quick update, with Dean, but if he's willing to stay around for a little longer I may upload another video sooner. Without taking any video advice from Gabriel, of course.'

Dean laughed and leaned forward in his chair, 'I dunno, Cas, I think I'm up for some vomiting.'

Cas' face scrunched up, 'Oh no, that's not happening.'

'I could totally call Gabriel up here right now.'

'Dean, please no!' Castiel said in mock terror.

Dean's mouth opened and he cupped his hands around it, indicating that he was about to call for Gabriel but he was stopped by a sudden pressure over his lips and a weight over him; Castiel had clamped his hand around Dean's mouth and jumped on him, sending them both crashing to the floor in a pile of limbs and loud laughter.

'Son of a bitch!' Dean shouted, his voice muffled by Castiel's hand.

'Bye!' Cas yelled before blindly reaching for his camera on the high tripod and stopping the recording. Castiel collapsed back onto Dean, still keeping his other hand over Dean's face.

'And that's why you do not bring Gabriel into a conversation about video ideas,' Castiel said, barely concealed humour coating his words, a smile tugging at his chapped lips. He brushed his hands together, lifting himself up off Dean and arranging the video camera so it could share the day's recordings with his laptop, brightly coloured leads connecting it to various docks.

'I'll keep that in mind,' Dean mumbled, also getting up off the ground shakily; he was flustered and his heart was beating erratically.

Castiel turned back to face Dean, giving him a grin before he returned to the camera.

'Uh, Cas?'

'Mm?'

'Like I said, I'm here for a week… or so,' Dean knew he was pushing it with his return date to Lawrence, but he wanted to spend as much time with Castiel as possible, as much time as was allowed in the space of the summer vacation, 'I probably gotta get back to Jo now, I know it's kinda early, sorry. Um… but… would it be okay if…' A hand carded through his hair nervously as he searched for words. Castiel rescued him by answering the unspoken question.

'Dean, you are welcome here at any time.'

The genuine smile Cas was giving Dean made his breath hitch for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, 'Seriously?'

'Believe it or not, I enjoy your company, Dean. I would very much wish to meet up with you again.'

Dean dug his nails into his palms, trying to wake himself up. He couldn't be _actually_ becoming friends with Castiel, could he? _Castiel_. The Castiel he'd been borderline obsessing over for just over a year.

'Well, YouTube user OfHeavenAndHell, I shall message you.' Dean winked and began to walk backwards.

Castiel shook his head at Dean's phrasing, 'You've been talking to me and my fellow nerds far too much, Dean. That is not how you speak.'

'It could be, you don't know, Cas. I could just be really good at putting on this sexy as hell Texan accent and lack of vocabulary.'

Cas scoffed, 'Sexy as hell?'

Dean frowned, 'Shut up.'

'Oh, I'm sure Hell is indeed sexy. I hear there's a lot of leather.'

'And _you've _been watching too much Casa Erotica, my friend.'

The younger boy tilted his head and stared at Dean, 'I don't understand that reference.'

Dean waved him off, 'Anyway, I gotta go, so…'

'Goodbye, Dean. Thank you for being here.'

With one last grin and a nod, Dean finally completely backed out of the room and hurried down the stairs and out of the front door before Gabriel could catch up with him.

The heat of the August sun beat down on him and he paused on his way down the path. His eyes widened considerably as if the day's events had only just dawned on him.

'What the fuck, what the _fuck_,' Dean whispered to himself, 'Cas. Video.'

Endless hushed babble left Dean's disbelieving lips as he made his way over to the Impala. His palms slapped down on the steering wheel when he finally climbed in and he beamed down at it, starting up the car and making his way back to the motel in a daze.

He managed to put off Jo's stream of questions at first but he finally gave in and told her everything. Frequent 'Fuck you, Jo's were uttered as the story progressed but it eventually simmered down to mindless chatter.

Later that evening, his phone buzzed. Confused but hopeful, he picked it up, absently unlocking it and eventually tearing his eyes away from the TV; he'd turned it on whilst waiting for Jo to get them food.

_[Message received from **Holy Balls It's A Freaking Sasquatch **at 18:29]_

_Do u want to tell me what the hell ur doing in Castiel's video?/?_

Dean coughed out a laugh at Jo's contact name for Sam before replying.

_[Message sent to **Holy Balls It's A Freaking Sasquatch **at 18:31]_

_And you kwno this how?_

_[Message received from **Holy Balls It's A Freaking Sasquatch **at 18:32]_

_Gabe's video. He put a link._

_P.S r u doing the sex? ;)_

_[Message sent to **Samsquatch **at 18:36]_

_I was asked to be in it, obviously. Jeez, for a future lawyer, your pretty slow_

_P.S fuck off, bitch_

_[Message received from **Samsquatch **at 18:37]_

_*you're, jerk._

_[Message sent to **Samsquatch **at 18:38]_

_Touché, asshole. Tou-freakin-ché._


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm really angry right now but also really excited wow, all these feelings okay. Anyway, I thought I may as well ask this, I was just wondering if any of you are going to Asylum 10 next weekend? *Also, I'm sorry this is kind of short and filler-y***

* * *

'Jo, I'm going out!' Dean called, shoving his phone and wallet into his pockets.

'Alright! Just don't have too much sex, okay?' Jo replied from the shower.

Dean's eyes rolled and his brow crinkled as he looked over the town map he'd picked up at the check-in desk once more. Tapping his finger over the destination a final time and mentally picturing his route, he took off out of the door and made his way over to his car, eyeing the dwindling level of gas uneasily.

The sun shone high in the pale blue sky as he weaved his way through the roads and turnings, winding down the squeaky window and leaning against the door. Soon enough, he reached the internet café, shooting a smile at the woman behind the counter as he entered.

He spotted a free computer next to two eerily familiar hair styles and sauntered over.

'Hi, Becky, Chuck.'

Becky's hair whipped the side of her face as she turned to look at Dean, a wild grin on her lips. It fell slightly when she recognised him, morphing into a pout.

'Oh. Danny.'

Dean frowned and corrected her, 'Dean.'

Becky's expression didn't waver and she simply faced Chuck who shrugged in apology. Dean raised his eyebrows quickly before settling down in the hard plastic chair next to Becky.

His fingers flew over the keys in a well-practised manner, opening up the ridiculously slow internet browser and typing in the necessary information. The provided headphones slipped easily over his head.

The side of Dean's face prickled as he felt Becky fixing him with a glare; he was opening up Cas' latest video. He smiled smugly at her and then opened his mouth in mock shock, pointing at the screen when his face appeared on the screen. A breathy chuckle left his and Chuck's lips as Becky huffed in envy.

Dean continued to watch the video back, smiling to himself at the fact that Cas had hardly edited this one, as if he was already happy with the original result. The grin became a permanent fixture on his face as he scrolled through the comments at the end:

'WHO IS THAT DOES HE HAVE A CHANNEL WHERE DOES HE LIVE GIVE ME HIS FACE.'

'Fuck you guys are cute together'

'asdfghjkl nO'

Dean's breath hitched and he laughed quietly, eventually shutting down the browser, pushing away from the desk and sending one last cocky smile in Becky's direction but double-taking when he caught a glimpse of her screen.

A slow smile spread across her face, looking like she'd won.

'The fuck is that?' Dean asked, jabbing a finger at the computer.

'Oh, just a little fandom activity.'

Dean's eyes widened as he took in the drawing of himself and Cas half-clothed and kissing against a wall. Dean had to hurry out of the building, cursing himself for feeling even slightly turned on by the thought of kissing Cas.

The Impala roared into life and he sped off down the asphalt, away from the image and toward denial.

'The video was uploaded _yesterday_. Friggin' _yesterday_!' he ranted to his car, 'Fuck.'

His fingers drummed an anxious rhythm against the steering wheel for the duration of the short journey, a full blown grin threatening to take over his face all the same.

The motel door opened to reveal Jo lounging on her bed, stuffing chocolates in her mouth and flicking through a magazine.

'Dean,' she greeted.

'Whatever you do, don't go on the internet.'


	20. Chapter 20

'So, Winchester, I did some snooping and what the fuck are you doing on the internet butt naked?'

Dean froze, eyes wide, 'Bu… Butt naked?'

'Mhm. By the way, have I told you your ass is perky as hell?' Jo casually spoke, throwing herself on the bed.

'I thought I told you _not_ to look on the internet,' Dean muttered, hotly.

'Dude, you should know me well enough by now. Seriously, that's the most sure-fire way to get me to do something,' Jo rolled her eyes and folded her arms behind her head.

The pair grew silent, Jo staring up at the textured motel ceiling and Dean scrubbing at the stain on his shirt more vigorously.

'Hey, have you contacted your mom at all?'

'Shit!' Dean pushed himself off the bed and rummaged around in his duffel for his phone. Jo's cackle spurred him on in his race to get to the phone. He paused his searching to turn to Jo.

'Come to think of it, what would Ellen say?'

'Waddaya mean, Butt Clench?'

Dean's eyebrows drew together, 'I have a horrible feeling that nickname's gonna stick.'

'You bet your sweet ass it is.' Jo's teeth snapped together as she grinned, sitting up on the bed. 'And anyway, my mom doesn't care. She's got Ash to help out at the Roadhouse, she'll be fine without me for a week or so.'

'You say that but…'

'But-with two t's what?'

'Oh my god, Jo, you're not funny. At all.'

'Stop being an asshole and accept that I'm hilarious.'

Dean gave her a flat look before picking up the phone and wordlessly making his way to the bathroom.

'What?! Oh come on, Dean!' Jo laughed, flopping back down on the bed. 'I thought you liked my butt jokes!' Dean flipped her off and shut the door, locking it securely behind him. He scrolled through his contacts and called his home number, his foot tapping impatiently against the cheap linoleum flooring.

'Yellow?'

A laugh slipped out of Dean's mouth, 'Sammy, what the hell?'

'Oh, Dean, hi!'

'Yeah, hi. Anyway, I didn't call to talk to you-'

'I don't care, you're going to tell me what's going on with you and Cas. Gabriel's recounts can only teach me so much.'

'What's with Gabriel?'

The silence stretched for a few awkward seconds before Sam coughed and replied too smoothly, 'Oh, you know, he's… He makes good… videos.'

Dean's eyebrows shot up, 'Sure thing, Sam. When are you gonna break the news to that Jess chick?'

'Wh-what?'

'Let her know that you've got a giant gay crush over a YouTube dude.'

'Uh- Nuh- No! What! Hey, you can talk, douchewad!' Sam stuttered, desperately steering the conversation away from himself.

'At least I'm actually getting some.' Dean's eyebrows wagged even though Sam couldn't see.

'Oh god, no. You haven't.'

Dean chuckled, leaving his brother's mind to wander at its own accord.

'_Anyway_, I need to talk to mom.'

'She's out,' Sam responded, voice considerably more level than before.

Dean frowned, a sudden ache blossoming in his chest, 'Oh. Well could you tell her I called?'

'I guess.'

'Sam,' Dean said sternly.

'Okay, okay! I'll tell her… And… I… I um…'

'What, Sam, spit it out.'

'I got a Tumblr.'

Dean stared dumbly at the wall, 'And why should I care?'

'There's someone called Becky on it who likes to link me disturbing things.'

'And, once more, why should I care?'

'Because she keeps posting naked drawings of you, bye, Dean, I hope you're having fun!' Sam forced out, all of the words blending together in a cautious yet mirth-filled sentence.

'Wh- Hey! Sam! Fucking- Sam!' Dean shouted into the mouthpiece. Sam had hung up abruptly and Dean was left mortified, leaning against the cold tile of the motel bathroom.

Jo's laugh could be heard through the thin door and Dean began to smash his phone against his forehead rhythmically. He opened the door and made a bee-line for his bed, pointedly ignoring Jo. He put all of his energy and focus into tying his laces as he donned his boots.

'You planning on goin' somewhere, cowboy?'

'I texted Cas earlier. He said I could come over,' he mumbled.

'Oo, I see. Mind if I come along?'

Dean swivelled his upper body around to face his friend, 'Jo, really?'

'Oh, come on. I know you're too awkward around Cas to be banging so I wouldn't _exactly_ be a third wheel. It's a shame actually, I want those burgers.'

'I swear you only have two emotions: bitch and food.'

'Think that sentence over, Dean. Is food an emotion? Or is it a feeling of the soul?'

Dean's eyes narrowed, 'What have you been smoking?'

Jo scoffed and heaved herself off the bed, 'Anyways, I'm coming, so alert your eye candy, okay, Butt Clench?'

'That's not even my actual butt, Jo. It's some creepy ass drawing.'

Jo frowned, 'Not creepy. Ass, yes, but not creepy.'

'_How_ is that not creepy?'

Jo sighed and sat back down on the mattress, 'Okay. Are you ready for this? I'm going to share this with you one time and one time only. Alright?'

A grin lit up Dean's face and he made himself comfortable. 'Please do continue, Harvelle.'

'So, remember when I had that crush on that dude from that band, Andy?'

Dean nodded, eyes glinting with expectation.

'Right, so I kinda drew him. Naked. Eating grapes and French fries.'

A laugh erupted from Dean and Jo grimaced. 'Oh my fucking god, seriously, Jo? You were _how_ old?'

'Fourteen,' Jo muttered under her breath.

Dean howled and slapped his thigh, 'Christ!'

'It's not creepy, okay? I've been there dude. You've just gotta accept that they want you and Cas to fuck.'

The laughter died down, 'Why?'

'Don't question. Just do… _the attractive YouTuber_.' Jo added with a fit of fake coughs.

'Still fucking creepy,' Dean grumbled as he finished tying his laces. He pulled out his phone again and texted Cas one handed.

_[Message sent to **Cas** at 14:43]_

_Is it okay if Jo comes too? She's, uh, pretty damn stubborn and is kinda insistign_

Dean received a response almost instantly.

_[Message received from **Cas** at 14:43]_

_Of course it is okay, Dean._

He smiled and stretched out, his back popping slightly, 'Come on, Jo.'

'I knew you'd cave,' Jo tittered, making her way out of the door. Dean followed and soon they were in the Impala on their way to Cas' house.

* * *

**I just really like writing this Jo and Dean okay, I'm sorry. So Jo's going to Cas' now and stuff and I hope this'll do :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so sorry for the wait, but, like I said in the comments, I was at Asylum 10 *which was freaking amazing and oh god, was it really a week ago?* and then I had an exam but I have a week off now so I'm going to be posting more frequently, hopefully.**

* * *

Jo strode up the pathway, Dean trailing behind. She wrapped on the door consistently for a full minute before it swung open to reveal a dishevelled looking Castiel.

'Hello, Jo,' he greeted instantly. She swayed forward, surprised at the sudden entrance.

'Yo, dude. I have arrived.'

Cas chuckled and beamed at her and then focused his eyes on Dean. The smile died down and became simply content, warm and happy. Dean blushed and mumbled a brief, 'Hey, Cas.'

'Gabriel's out for the day, so we have the house to ourselves.'

Jo's eyes widened in horror, 'Oh god, I am so sorry.'

Castiel gave her a questioning gaze and then turned to Dean, raising an eyebrow. Dean boomed out an over-exaggerated fake laugh and slapped Jo on the back forcefully.

'Shut the fuck up, Jo,' he hissed before addressing Castiel, 'How about we go inside?'

Cas nodded and stepped aside so they could enter.

'Dean, what the hell!' Jo spat, rubbing the sore spot on her back. Dean shot her a warning look before smiling up at Cas and going into the house.

'Dean expressed you'd like to be in a video?' Cas spoke to Jo, leading the guests up the stairs.

'Man, that'd be awesome.'

'Okay,' Cas smiled at the blonde girl and walked to the poster clad bedroom door.

'Charlie has a door like that, poster an' all,' Jo said distractedly, pointing to the TARDIS.

'Aw, you're so far gone it hurts,' Dean teased, ruffling his friend's hair. She glared at him before continuing to follow Castiel into his room.

'Nice digs.'

Cas blushed minutely, 'Um, thank you.'

'I mean, it's not like I haven't seen this place before, with Dean's obsession and all- Ow! Will you cut that out!' Jo screeched as Dean's hand connected with the back of her head.

'Oh, that was your head? I'm sorry,' Dean grinned sweetly.

'You're pissing me off today, Winchester. Novak, you gotta be _insane_ to actually want this kid around here.'

'N-Novak?' Dean squeaked at the new information, though he told himself that was not how the word came out.

'Oh, right! Yeah, I forgot to mention, Charlie's like a friggin' genius, found out this doofus' last name,' Jo jabbed a thumb in Cas' direction. He looked on, eyes open wide with a shade of fear.

'She got access to my personal details?'

Jo stared at Castiel for a while, blankly. 'Dude, you're acting as if you've never been on the internet.'

'Um… I do not understand.'

'Hackers?' Jo provided, acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Lay off, Jo.'

Castiel frowned, 'I've never been subject to hackers,' he mumbled. All of the colour suddenly drained from his face and his wild eyes found Jo's, 'What else does she know?'

Jo stepped back in shock, searching his face, 'Nothing, why, man? What's wrong?'

Cas seemed to relax slightly, letting out a tight breath, 'No reason. I mean, it's nothing.'

'Wait, you haven't killed anyone, have you?' Dean asked, cautiously. He'd been so taken with the guy's eyes and quiet wit that he hadn't stopped to think that the dude could actually have blood staining his past.

'Not exactly,' Dean thought he heard, his eyes bugging before Cas let out another breath and then spoke clearly, 'No, I haven't. I was simply curious as to what she had found.'

Jo and Dean both looked at him with raised eyebrows for a while. _Holy shit, this guy could actually have killed someone_.

'Video?' Cas pushed, weakly. Dean nodded absently and shuffled closer to Castiel whereas Jo stayed rooted to the spot. Suddenly, she sniggered.

'Well hot _damn_,' she breathed before sinking to the floor and crossing her legs. 'So anyway, what're we doing?'

The tension seemed to bleed from the atmosphere as Jo's mood lifted. A smile ghosted across Cas' lips and he looked down at Dean who had taken a seat on the floor beside Jo.

'I was hoping to-'

'Gabriel! Yes, we're doing one of his challenges; get up his channel, Bluey.'

'Bluey?' Castiel asked dubiously, ignoring the other part of Jo's sentence.

'Yep, you seen your eyes lately?' Jo let out a low whistle and shot a wolfish grin at the younger boy.

Cas' cheeks coloured and he glanced away. Dean found himself matching Castiel's small smile as he gazed up at him; he used the fact that Cas was looking away to his advantage, allowing himself to stare.

'Aw!' Jo cooed from her space next to him. Dean's head whipped around and he glowered at her, his own cheeks beginning to paint themselves pink with blood. Jo smiled at him affectionately, like a sister watching her brother finally realise that yes, he was slightly in love with a YouTube star. And Dean supposed that that was actually happening and that was the reason behind Jo's uncharacteristically kind smile. There was none of the usual sarcastic bite to this smile, just simple acceptance and happiness. It soon vanished, however, and the teasing mask was back in place, 'So, Angel Face, we doin' this or what?'

Castiel's brow creased as he frowned at her and tilted his head, 'Angel Face?'

'Please stop questioning the nicknames and get Gabriel's damn channel up,' Jo said bluntly.

'I really don't think doing one of Gabriel's challenges is a good-'

'It'll be damn entertaining, Cas, and that's what matters, mkay?' Jo said, lifting herself up off the floor and slapping a hand onto Castiel's shoulder. He winced a little at her surprising strength but led her over to 'Inias'.

'Jo, Cas would like you to meet Inias,' Dean said, his amused smile colouring his tone as he stood up to join the other two.

Jo's brow wrinkled as a confused expression crossed her features. Physically asking either one of them to elaborate, she pointedly raked her eyes over the room, looking for another body, whilst throwing her arms out.

Dean chuckled, 'The laptop.'

'And I thought you couldn't get any more adorable, Bluey.'

'Well…' Cas cleared his throat and booted up the ancient machine, the fan groaning into motion.

'So you edit all of your videos on this piece of crap?'

'It's not a 'piece of crap', it is efficient and runs perfectly well.'

As if on cue, the laptop fun spluttered and the screen that had previously been alight with active pixels dimmed to black. Castiel inhaled sharply, 'No, no, no, no!'

'Hey, Cas, it's okay,' Dean soothed, trying to hold back a laugh at the faulty laptop.

'No, no it's not. It's not at all.' Castiel's panicked voice brought his attention and wiped the smirk off his face.

'Dude, it's fine, you can get another one, right?' Dean placed his hand on his back, lightly rubbing a circle.

'No. You don't understand.' Castiel's voice was hoarse and breaking, his words barely forming as his breath heaved. He desperately jabbed the power button, trying to turn it on again.

'Cas, Jesus, it's okay-'

'It's not!' he erupted, suddenly still. 'It's not,' he repeated in a whisper, burying his head in his hands.

Jo had watched on, concerned, and finally spoke up, 'I'll leave you guys to it, I'll meet you back at the motel, Dean.'

Dean gave her a curt nod before turning back to Cas. The mood had changed so quickly, the once joking atmosphere abruptly ablaze with the pain radiating from Castiel.

'Cas,' Dean said, his own voice growing scratchy with distress, 'Cas, talk to me.'

After dragging in a few more ragged breaths, Cas turned around into Dean's arms and sobbed into his shoulder. The initial shock of contact stopped Dean from reacting straight away but soon his arms wrapped around the slightly smaller boy, offering him comfort. He waited patiently for the other to start talking.

'If that piece of shit dies, I'm not just losing files, Dean,' Cas' wrecked voice was muffled, the cotton of Dean's shirt stealing some of the sound. Dean once again waited for the sound of Castiel's voice to explain further. 'Jimmy.'

'Who's Jimmy, Cas?' Castiel moaned into Dean's shirt, the sound coloured with grief. 'Cas, who's Jimmy?'

'My brother.'


	22. Chapter 22

Somehow, they'd gravitated toward the bed without realising. Cas was tucked into Dean's side and they both leaned against the poster covered wall. Dean's hand carded through Cas' messy dark hair, a soothing motion.

'Dean, I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it.' Castiel's voice was husky, scratchy words forced out through chapped lips.

'Shh, Cas, it's okay.' Dean crooned, he could tell Cas was hurting, it was obvious, but it was hard for Dean to provide the full amount of comfort he deserved simply because he couldn't deal with his own feelings. How would he be able to cope with Cas'?

'No. It's really not. I shouldn't be like this, Dean.'

'Cas, honestly, it's okay. You do what you need to to get better right now, alright?' Dean focused his green eyes on the little he could see of Cas' face.

'I don't know what to do,' he murmured, burrowing further into Dean's side. The selfish part of Dean wanted to take advantage of the situation, was happy that Cas was looking to him for security because he was so close, but the more logical part of Dean was uncomfortable. This was a large step for Cas and, considering they'd only really known each other a few days, no matter how prepared he was to accept Castiel, he didn't know if the other was in as deep as he was.

Dean continued to stroke Cas' hair, not responding. His eyes moved around the room, taking in the familiar details of the area. They snapped back onto Cas as he exhaled deeply, pushing away from Dean. He craved the touch and having it ripped away started a dull ache in his chest and he desperately wanted to grab Castiel and pull him back to him. He managed to restrain himself and simply let his anxious eyes flit over the other boy's face. 'Cas?'

'It was me and Jimmy who named my laptop, not Gabriel. I suppose that's the reason I grew so attached to it. I knew it was a pathetic excuse for a machine and it was a gift from my Uncle Balthazar when I was ten years old. So, yes, Jo's phrasing of the 'piece of crap' was highly accurate. It was no good for editing my videos, really, no matter how much I tried to convince myself it was.' Castiel's eyes became unfocused, staring off into the distance. 'You know, I was so grateful for it. Jimmy was incredibly envious; Uncle only brought back some of his own framed artwork for him.'

Dean's eyes stung slightly as he looked at Castiel. He'd already had an inkling that Cas had a lot more depth to him, but seeing him unravel up close, all the pain on his face, was a little too much. Dean swallowed his own discomfort and urged Cas to go on.

'What happened, Cas?'

His Adam's apple quivered, teeth gritting together. 'Uncle Balthazar lived in London. He was mine, Jimmy and my sister Anna's 'favourite relative'. His rare visits were the highlight of our years. He was so… eccentric and different from our rather strict home life, a welcome break, I suppose. Uh, once he visited and we were so happy to see him, we all had our gifts and then he suggested we go out to a diner, catch up. Gabriel refused to go, he didn't have the same view of our Uncle, I think jealousy and competition for our attention had a lot to do with it.'

'That sure does sound like Gabriel,' Dean murmured, chuckling lightly. Cas gave him a weak smile, fiddling with his sleeve.

'Jimmy and I were identical twins and usually played tricks on Gabriel back then, simply because we could.' Castiel's barely-there grin grew fonder and he appeared to be trapped in reliving memories. Dean figured he didn't allow himself to think about them too often, that's how he felt when thinking about his father anyway. 'I never thought that would change.'

Dean gave Cas a sad smile and patted his arm. It was all the encouragement Cas needed to continue with his story, his voice becoming rougher all the way.

'So Gabriel stayed at home with my mother while myself, Jimmy and Anna climbed into our Uncle's old Honda, just excited to be spending time with him. God…' Cas trailed off and put a hand over his face, 'Dean, I'm so sorry, you barely know me, I'm so… sorry.'

Dean frowned and lurched forward, putting an arm around his new friend's shoulders, 'Hey, hey, hey. Cas, it's fine, I'm here.'

Castiel lifted his eyes up to meet Dean's and it hurt to see the sheen of tears, hurt to see him broken. There was an underlying tone of surprise and disbelief however. This was someone he'd practically stalked for a little over a year, this was someone he never thought he'd meet, and here he was, baring his soul for Dean.

The loud inhale Castiel took brought back Dean's attention and he began to speak again, 'We were on our way to a diner and I was… I was just trying to impress my Uncle, telling him about some ridiculous subject that probably meant absolutely nothing, Jimmy was sat with me in the back, poking me, distracting me, being a nuisance but I didn't care. Anna was trying to talk over me in the front and we were all… we were all laughing and… Balthazar was so distracted because of… because of me and he couldn't swerve out of the way before a large… truck hit us head on.'

Castiel's break was shaky and he seemed to close himself off suddenly, detaching himself. Dean pursed his lips and drew Cas in a little closer, returning to running his fingers through Castiel's hair.

'Jimmy had severe head injuries from slamming into Anna's seat. He didn't have his seatbelt on and it was… That was the one time I didn't remind him, he was always preoccupied and I reminded him to do his seatbelt _every single time_. But… I suppose I was just too consumed with my own selfish excitement to see my Uncle. Jimmy died instantly. Anna smashed into the windscreen, slipped into a coma and Balthazar's neck snapped from the impact of the crash. It's… It's a miracle that I escaped with only injuries from the shattered glass, one broken arm and bruises on my neck from the safety belt.'

Dean's movements became slightly more aggressive as he heard the pain cracking through Castiel's masked tone.

'Anna was in a coma for two years before… before mother decided to turn off the life support. We could no longer afford it and we were losing hope... I'm sorry, Dean.'

'What? Don't apologise, Cas, Christ.'

'I'm sorry to burden you with this.'

'You're not, don't…' Dean let out an exasperated breath, 'You gotta know though, it wasn't your fault.'

Cas flinched back and stared at Dean, 'How can you say that?'

Dean was a little taken aback from Cas' response but answered anyway, 'Because it's true. You were _talking_. People talk in the car, _kids _talk in the car, that's normal. You were just a kid, excited. And don't think for a second it was your job to make sure Jimmy did his friggin' seatbelt up. That was _his_ responsibility.'

'But I could have prevented-'

'No, Cas. It wasn't your fault.'

The dark haired boy deflated and leaned into Dean, 'No?'

'Of course not.' Dean nearly kissed the top of Cas' head but stopped himself before he made the contact. It was one thing hugging the guy and a whole other kissing him. Cas probably thought he was a weird obsessed fan, he didn't need any of this from Dean.

'Thank you, Dean. Thank you for everything,' he whispered throatily.

'No problem, Bluey,' Dean chuckled.

Cas groaned into his chest, 'I think I can take that from Jo but not from you, Dean.'

Dean laughed again and ruffled his hair. 'I don't know about you, but I could really do with some food.'

Cas gave him a lazy smile, pushing up off the bed and dragging Dean with him. They staggered out of the room, Castiel furiously wiping at his damp face with Dean trailing behind. Dean didn't comment on their linked hands but the flutter in his stomach told him he'd more than just acknowledged it.

He was going to make Cas happy, take his mind off the pain and attempt to make it better even if it was just taking him out for shitty, greasy diner food.

'Cassie! Woah, hey, where you-' Gabriel tried to speak to his brother as he rushed through the door, Gabriel entering the house just as the other boys were exiting. The younger boy was silenced as the door shut in his face. 'Delightful!'

* * *

**I feel I'm teetering on the cheesy side now… For that I am sorry but don't worry, we'll get through this okay**


	23. Chapter 23

'Dean, we have to go back tomorrow, you realise that, right?' Jo asked, the darkness of the room hiding her face from Dean. He shifted under the scratchy covers of the motel bed.

'Yeah, Jo, I gathered.'

'Okay, just checking.'

'Shut up and sleep, Jo.'

Jo mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over, away from Dean. Soon her soft snores drifted to Dean's ears and his thoughts began to wander. He'd spent the last few days with Cas and it had gone surprisingly smoothly considering he'd confessed so much, confided in Dean. It gave Dean a sense of commitment which he thought was scary as hell and made everything so much more real. This was no longer an internet crush, he'd met the guy and, if he'd judged the past week correctly, they were pretty close.

'Fuck,' Dean breathed out. His chest rose and fell more quickly as he thought about leaving Cas and Pontiac. He missed his mom and not-so-little Sammy but he really didn't want to leave. He'd built up a nice routine here, slowly getting used to the unfamiliar sheets of the motel room and the stale smell of cigarettes and citrus bleach clinging to the air and the almost daily visits to Cas' house.

As his mind rushed through disjointed thoughts, he began to dip further into the topic of Cas' current situation. He didn't have a laptop of his own to edit his videos and he could tell Castiel was feeling the loss of his brother even greater now with it having been their birthday and the laptop they'd named dying. A more crazy thought popped into his brain. What if _he_ got Cas a new laptop?

'Dean,' he warned himself. He slapped a hand over his forehead as he realised how stupid it was to be cautioning himself for his internal thoughts out loud.

Sure, it had been a pain to get Cas the signed album and sure, he had a dwindling balance in his savings without a steady income and sure, he'd only really known the guy for about a week, but he couldn't help but think.

Castiel probably had more money than him, realistically, and Dean had blown a load of his cash on the motel and gas fees alone and with Jo's never-full stomach to attempt to fill on top, it all began to add up. But seeing Cas' face if he actually gave him one would more than make up for it.

'Don't fucking do it,' he tried to convince himself again, 'How much overtime will you have to do to get all this back?'

He sighed and glanced at the glowing radio clock on the side table: 2AM. It was simultaneously too early and too late to be thinking about the problem. With Cas' face swimming behind his eyelids, he drifted into a fitful sleep.

The alarm blared too soon, rousing Dean and Jo from their sleep.

'Remind me again, Joanna Beth, why in the ever loving _fuck_ we have to get up this early.'

''Cause you're a jerk and we have to get everything sorted before you go see your boyfriend for one last time,' Jo sleepily made kissing noises with her mouth and stumbled over to the bathroom to turn on the shower. 'If you don't fuck today you owe me hamburgers, don't forget!'

Dean rolled his eyes and began to stretch. His mind began to flick back to previous thoughts of laptops. He shook his head violently and considered everything realistically; he was never going to be able to afford it and it seemed incredibly over the top in the harsh light of the morning.

He sat on the bed staring blankly at the patterned wallpaper for a few minutes before an idea sprang to the forefront of his mind. A small smile made his full lips twitch and he lay back on the bed, the plan fabricating itself in his brain.

'Why the hell are you making doe eyes at the ceiling?'

Dean blinked a few times and then looked over to see Jo standing, fully dressed, in the bathroom doorway.

'Once more, how do you get ready so fast?'

Jo shrugged and grinned, 'Momma Harvelle taught me well, what can I say.'

Dean tittered and then began to make his way to the bathroom, gathering clothes off the floor and hugging them to his bare chest. He shoved Jo out of the way and turned on the shower; it was still dripping from when Jo had used it moments before.

The shower was calming and Dean thought about the day ahead more, about the upset leaving his new friend would cause him. He shrugged under the pounding water, quickly finishing washing and climbing out. Once he left the bathroom fully prepared for the day, Jo was waiting for him.

'Get your ass moving, Winchester.'

'Huh?'

Jo let out a long sigh, 'I'm gonna stay here and pack while you go get your loverboy.'

'Jo, I-'

'Uh, uh, uh! Nope, no excuses, you can thank me by buying me a burger in every state we pass through on the way home later, okay?'

Dean raised an eyebrow at her but pulled her towards him in a hug.

'Ew, get off me, douche bag!' Jo tried to push Dean off with a deliberately pathetic shove. Dean laughed and hugged her tighter.

'Good luck with my dirty underwear.'

'Once again, I feel the need to say ew. Now get the fuck out of this motel and do your-'

'Stop right there. I'm going.' Dean took his phone off charge and collected his keys and wallet, slipping them into his jeans pocket.

The Impala was a welcome sight and he let out a long breath, drinking her in with his eyes. She was glinting in the late August sun, as beautiful as ever. Once seated inside the car, he pulled out his phone again, scrolling through the contacts.

'Jo!' Dean groaned in annoyance to himself as he saw Cas' contact name had been changed. Shit, she'd been looking through his messages.

He rapidly changed **_My Special Ickle Pickle Cuddle Cakes3xox_** back to **_Cas_** before opening up a new message.

_[Message sent to **Cas** at 08:34]_

_We still on for 9?_

He stared at his phone until it buzzed two minutes later, the screen blinking with the incoming message.

_[Message received from **Cas** at 08:36]_

_Of course, Dean. I look forward to it. :)_

Dean snorted at the emoticon and pulled out of the parking lot; he needed to get a few supplies before getting to Cas'.

After searching the town's shops, he finally had all the things he needed, hastily putting them together to make his final present to Cas before he left. It was nowhere near as good as the real thing, but he hoped it was good enough anyway.

His phone buzzed before he set off to Castiel's; Jo.

_[Message received from **Jo Fucking Harvelle Is The Bomb **at 08:59]_

_i guess u already changed cas contact name?_

_[Message sent to **Jo Fucking Harvelle Is The Bomb **at 08:59]_

_Yep_

_[Message received from **Jo Fucking Harvelle Is The Bomb** at 09:00]_

_aw cmon dean do u no how many ridik sitez i had 2 go thru 2 get that genius name?_

_[Message sent to **Jo Fucking Harvelle **at 09:00]_

_Idk + idc :) Jo, stop going through my phone and I hate you_

His phone buzzed several times after that but he ignored it in favour of finding his way to Cas' home.

9:14 found Dean knocking on Castiel's door. Cas opened it almost straight away, as if he'd been waiting behind it. The thought made Dean grin broadly, a familiar warmth seeping through his chest.

'Hey, Cas,' he greeted, carefully hiding his present behind his back. Unexpectedly, Cas pulled him in for a hug, Dean only responding once the initial surprise had worn off.

'Hello, Dean,' he replied after releasing him, 'Come in.'

'Sure, man.'

A nervous feeling twisted in his stomach. He wanted to prolong this visit for as long as possible as there really wasn't much time left.

'Your parents in?' Dean asked; they'd never been present before and Dean had never asked. Seeing Cas flinch at the question piqued his interest but he allowed Castiel to answer how he wished.

'No… Uh, they're away. They go away a lot. And Gabriel's out with friends, if you were wondering.'

Dean nodded even though Cas couldn't see as he was leading the way up to his room. Once they entered, Dean flopped down on the bed as he normally did, shifting slightly uncomfortably. Castiel seemed to notice.

'Dean?'

'Huh?'

'Are you alright?'

He locked eyes with the other boy as he sat in his swivel chair across from Dean.

'Uh… Yeah. Um, this probably seems stupid, actually…' Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, cheeks dusted in colour.

Castiel simply looked at him to let him know he should continue. He soothed his dry throat by swallowing and tried to speak again, 'Yeah, it's… it's stupid but I made you this.'

He almost violently extended his hand toward Castiel. In his fingers' grasp was a rectangle piece of cardboard with _Inias 2.0_scribbled on the bottom left hand corner in red felt tip. Castiel looked confused for a moment before he realised it opened up. A permanent grin seemed to settle on his face as he looked at the interior of the cardboard laptop. Dean had drawn on the keyboard and also the screen; the YouTube homepage. Seeing Cas' face made Dean feel a little less stupid.

'It's until you get another one, I guess,' Dean mumbled.

Cas chuckled fondly and carried on raking his eyes over it, 'Thank you.'

'No problem, man,' Dean laughed in return.

'This is amazing, Dean, and incredibly thoughtful,' Cas nodded, finally meeting Dean's bashful gaze. 'It has a webcam?'

'Of course, Cas, couldn't give a YouTube dude a cardboard laptop and not add a crayon webcam!' Easy, flirty sarcasm laced his tone and he found his grin matched Cas'. Sure enough, a waxy dot was raised above the cardboard at the top of the make-shift screen.

'Well then, we must film on it!'

'Hell yeah,' Dean sniggered, moving to sit by Cas who had migrated to the floor, resting the laptop on the low side table next to the desk.

'People of YouTube, you are currently viewing myself and Dean from our positions on the floor.'

'Watch closely as the two people in front of you slowly fall into insanity.'

'They start by talking to an inanimate object.'

'It goes downhill from there, friends.'

Castiel was going slightly red trying to keep himself from laughing, words stuttering with the pressure.

'Should we give them spoilers, Dean?' he asked, turning to look at the other boy whilst gripping the fake laptop screen.

'I dunno, Cas. Do you want spoilers, kids?'

'I heard a yes.'

'Alright. Children. When two boys are left alone in a house without internet, they tend to go a little-'

'-mad,' Cas supplied easily.

'Indeed, Castiel, indeed.'

Cas choked a little before composing himself, 'And, children, that is not good at all.'

'Cas, what the fuck are we doing?' Dean laughed.

'Dean! You can't swear in front of the children!' Castiel responded, mock outrage colouring his tone.

'What children?' Dean continued to laugh, holding his stomach.

Castiel joined in, letting go of his self-control. After a while they stopped laughing, grins still adorned on their faces.

The tone turned serious when Cas looked down at his crossed legs and began to play with his sleeve; a sure sign of nerves.

'I'm going to miss you, Dean.'

Dean swallowed loudly and mimicked Castiel's stance, toying with his own Henley sleeve. 'M'gonna miss you too, Cas.'

Cas looked up at Dean from under his lashes, 'I've never met anyone like you before,' his head tilted as he continued to study the other boy, 'You're a wonderful person, Dean Winchester.'

A furious blush lit up Dean's cheeks. _Stop fucking blushing around Cas_ he scolded himself.

'I'll be able to see you again, right?' Dean asked, nervously, tongue running across his lips before his teeth pulled at them.

'Of course,' Cas answered straight away. 'Oh! Do you happen to have a Skype?'

Dean's brow furrowed, 'A what?'

'Skype. It's a messaging program… We could speak on there if… Maybe your brother could create an account for you.'

'Uh, okay. Yeah, that'd be good.' Dean's smile was weak, his voice unconvincing.

'What's wrong?' Cas questioned, concerned.

'I don't really wanna leave, if I'm honest, Cas.'

'I know what you mean,' Cas agreed ruefully.

They sat in silence however it was not uncomfortable. Cas broke the spell that the quiet seemed to have cast over them, standing up and holding out his hand for Dean, 'So Gabriel was baking yesterday…'

'Oh yeah?' Dean grinned impishly, using Cas' outstretched hand to help haul himself up off the floor.

'Mhm, cookies, I think.'

'If you tell me they're raisin or some shit like that, I'm leaving. I'm not kidding.'

Cas snickered, letting go of Dean's hand and leading him out of the room, 'Unless Gabriel predicted you were coming over today and wished to play a trick on you by planting something so _unbelievably _offending in his cookies, I think you are safe, Dean.'

'Great, then cookies it is!' Dean spoke with such enthusiasm that he conjured more laughs out of Cas, the sound a soothing balm to the raw thoughts of leaving.

* * *

**Uh, I don't really know what happened here. I think I went a little mad myself when writing it but I HOPE IT'S ALRIGHT. And I really did have to search through multiple sickeningly awful sites from Google to find the pet name Jo assigned to Cas' contact name. It's a sort of hybrid aha.**


	24. Chapter 24

The sound of the Impala's trunk slamming shut seemed final; they were really leaving.

'You okay, dude?' Jo asked as she sauntered over to the car, a forgotten slushie clasped in her right hand.

Dean's lips were pursed as he squinted at the sun, 'Yeah, I'm just peachy. Come on, Blondie.' Dean walked around to the driver's side and slid in, stroking his hands over the steering wheel.

'Do you two need to go back in there and book a room or…?' Jo said, amused, as she climbed into the passenger seat.

'Shut up,' Dean mumbled, putting the Impala into gear and backing out.

His breath was shallow as he passed the internet café, the shops he'd visited, the diner with the giant pie on the front, the park and it became even worse when the he sped past Cas' street.

'Dean-'

'Stop.'

Jo focused her worried eyes on Dean's profile; his jaw was set and his cheek was moving, a sure sign he was biting it.

'We can always come back, right?'

'Sure.'

The silence in the car caused the tension between the two friends to thicken. Jo was unusually uncomfortable, fiddling with one of her many bracelets. After they had completely left Pontiac, the cheesy sign long gone, Jo huffed out an agitated breath and shoved in her road trip tape, the sounds of Air Supply once again filling the Impala with noise.

'Oh my god,' Dean sighed through a grinning mouth, teeth clamped together to try and stifle it.

'Okay, I'm changing it! No protests.'

'Ergh, okay.'

'Yo, dude… It's a Tuesday!'

Dean frowned and took his eyes briefly off the road to look at Jo, 'Yeah, usually happens once a week.'

Jo groaned and punched Dean's shoulder, 'Not only does it mark one week since your first date with Cas-'

'It was not a date, smartass.'

'Okay, fine. Not only is it one week since you had a _platonic dinner date_ with Sex Face, it's a _Tuesday_, Dean.'

'What's so friggin' special about a Tuesday?'

Jo groaned again, becoming more frustrated, 'Don't you remember when me, you 'n Sam used to listen to Asia on repeat on a Tuesday? Tuesday meant Asia day!'

'We were like ten, Jo, and we were all going through our Asia faze, can we not talk about this now.'

'For old time's sake, I thought I'd bring this with me… behold!' Jo rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a decorated case with a tape enclosed.

'Seriously? That thing?'

'Hells yeah, Winchester,' Jo said enthusiastically. She popped out the original road trip tape and replaced it with the older one. Heat Of The Moment blast out through the Impala's speakers, making the body shake slightly.

'Fuck! Turn it down!' Dean shouted, trying to overpower the sound of the music however there was a large grin on his face.

'What was that, man? I couldn't hear you over all the awes- _it was the heat of the moment_!' Jo sang, voice breaking with the sheer volume it was being used at.

'Keep that up, Harvelle, you'll have no voice left to sweet talk your mom with!'

Jo ignored him in favour of dancing as energetically as was possible in the confines of the car. Dean soon joined in with the singing and the bad mood completely lifted. The sun shone down on the sleek black car as it cut through the roads, taking the teenagers back to Kansas and away from Illinois.

* * *

**Really short chapter, I know, but I feel it was needed anyway. And I've got to stop with the Mystery Spot references, jeez. Also, thank you so much for your comments, it's really appreciated :)**


	25. Chapter 25

With a now completely empty wallet, courtesy of Jo's insatiable hunger, the friends entered Lawrence. Dean dropped Jo off at the Roadhouse, careful to not be seen by Ellen and leaving Jo with the full end of her wrath.

'Mom won't care, Dean,' Jo had said, carefree.

'You went away for a week without telling her and this is Ellen Harvelle we're talkin' about.'

Jo had brushed him off, confidently walking into the bar with her bags. Dean idled out front, prepared for the shouting. Sure enough, the foundation of the establishment seemed to quake with the volume of the owner's shout, 'Joanna Beth Harvelle!'

Dean sped away, silently laughing, the rumble of the Impala echoing throughout the car park. The drive home was quiet, the radio turned off for a change. A small smile stayed on his lips and he forced himself to solely think about his mother and little brother and how pleased he was to see them again.

The car pulled into the large driveway behind Mary's white Prius. Dean beamed up at the house, quickly getting out of the car and making his way toward the front door. He decided to bring his bags in after greeting his small family.

Apparently the Impala's engine was louder than he thought as the door swung open before he even fully approached it, revealing a happy Mary and Sam.

'Dean! I've missed you!' his mother cried as she pulled him in for a long hug which he instantly returned.

'I missed you too, mom,' he said into her golden locks. The smell of baking surrounded her and he almost laughed at the familiarity of it, of home. He was surprised how much he really did miss it even after being away for just over a week.

'Hey, Dean.'

Dean let go of his mother and looked down at Sam, one eyebrow raised. 'Yo, bitch, you miss me?'

'Not really,' Sam shot back, turning around and making his way back into the house. Before he could get very far, Dean had grabbed his shoulders, turning him around to bring him into an inescapable bone crushing hug.

'Oh no you don't, Sammy, I at least get a damn hug.'

'Get off me, jerk!' Sam shouted into his chest, giggling.

'You sound like a girl, dude.'

Sam frowned into his elder brother's chest, pushing away more forcefully.

'Man, you're getting tall. I was away for a week and you're some sorta giant now.'

A mischievous grin lit up Sam's face, 'I'm gonna be taller than you soon, Dean.'

'Nope,' Dean smiled back self-assuredly, ruffling his brother's shaggy hair.

'Whatever, I'm gonna go study.'

'Dude! We've got ages 'til we go back.'

Sam stared at him, 'More like days, Dean.'

'What day is it?'

'Twenty ninth,' Sam smirked as he leaped up the stairs.

'Fuck.'

'Uh, language, young man,' Mary scolded, hitting his bicep lightly as she brushed past him.

'Sorry, mom,' Dean said before following Sam up the stairs, turning into his own room. The door shut behind him with a loud thud, the room ominously quiet. He looked around at the space, drinking in the posters and furniture. He eyed his laptop and quirked his eyebrow.

'Sam!' he called.

'What?'

'I need help setting up somethin'.'

The sound of Sam's footsteps pounded across the floorboards as he approached. 'What?' he repeated, behind Dean.

'Scoop?' Dean said uncertainly.

'The hell is Scoop?'

'Uh… it was Sk-something, um…' Dean racked his brain helplessly.

'Oh! Skype!'

Dean's fingers clicked and he pointed at his younger brother, 'Yes! Skype. I need help with Skype.'

Sam rolled his eyes and wandered over to Dean's laptop, still in the same place he'd left it prior to going on the road trip.

'So I have a pretty strong feeling this has something to do with Castiel?'

Dean swallowed, soothing his suddenly painfully dry throat, 'Look, he's my friend now and he suggested I get it.'

A snort came from the younger Winchester as he opened up the laptop and easily entered Dean's passcode. At the sound of access being granted, Dean stepped forward.

'Sammy, what the hell?'

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean, a sly glint in his eyes, 'impala_pie67 was like the freaking easiest password to crack ever.'

Dean's brain floundered as he tried to figure out a comeback. When Sam realised his brother wasn't going to retort any time soon, he turned back to the laptop screen, opening up Dean's browser.

'Oh, Christ, you still use Internet Explorer?'

'Uh, yeah, why do you sound so outraged?'

'The fact that you don't _know_ it's practically a sin to use it instantly makes me wanna disown you.'

Dean slapped the back of his brother's head, 'When did you become such a smartass?'

'Shut up. I'm getting you Chrome too,' Sam replied as he sank into Dean's desk chair. Dean made his way over to his bed and lounged on it, watching Sam furiously tap at the mouse pad.

Dean picked up a ball he'd discarded before on the floor by the bed and began bouncing it against the wall. He noticed Sam flinch every time the ball made contact with the painted brick. Sam jumped again when Dean finally began to talk.

'So, Sammy…'

'What. Dean.' Sam's words were pushed through his clenched teeth.

Dean smirked and continued playing with the ball, 'What did you do without me around?'

Sam sighed, his body sagging with the release of air, 'I did nothing. Well, I met up with Jess a few times but…'

'But what?'

'But I think I'm gonna break it off.' Sam had paused his work on the computer, choosing instead to turn on the chair to face Dean. Dean ceased playing with the ball, giving Sam his full attention.

'What happened?'

'Nothing... Nothing _happened_ just… How do I put this…'

'Just go with what your heart says, Prince Charming.'

'Fuck off, Dean.'

'Woah! Woah, there,' Dean chuckled, his hands out in front of him. He lowered his limbs and looked at Sam seriously, his tone matching his expression, 'Hey, what is it?'

'Ergh, fine, I think I like someone else.'

Dean was shocked, 'Dude, she's _really_ hot and you have eyes for someone else? _Dude_.'

'No, it's not like that. I think she's losing interest anyway. I don't know…'

'Okay, tell me who you like.'

Sam's eyes widened, worried. He toyed with his fingers and then clasped them together on his lap.

'Uh, I know you like Cas. A lot. And you've met Cas. And that's great!'

Dean's voice was flat as he replied, 'You crushin' on Cas, Sammy?'

'What? No! No. It's… It's not _Cas_…' Sam trailed off again, cheeks growing red.

Realisation dawned on Dean and he slapped a hand over his mouth, '_Gabriel_? You like freaking_ Gabriel_. Oh my god. After all the times you took the piss of me too! Wow, Sam. Wow.'

'Dean, please, it's not like… Uh…'

Dean's right eyebrow raised and he gave Sam his best 'I'm not taking any bullshit' look.

'Okay, I guess I like Gabriel? He seems really cool and… he's hilarious and… Hm, okay.'

'Sam, it's fine, whatever, now would you just install Scope?'

'It's Skype, Dean.'

'Yeah, whatever, just do it, okay?'

Sam nodded and faced the computer again. The screen lit up his anxious features and Dean grinned. He picked up the ball and threw it at the wall a few more times before becoming bored and sauntering over to Sam.

'How come you know _all_ of my details?'

'You're really easy to hack, Dean.'

Dean rolled his eyes, 'You've been spending too much time with Ash.'

'Actually, no. A _baby_ could work out how to get into your system.'

Dean grumbled and retreated back to the bed, reaching into his pocket to get out his phone.

_[Message sent to **Cas** at 21:07]_

_Sam's setting up a Skype account now. It's too technical for me._

_[Message received from **Cas** at 21:08]_

_That's good to hear. I will most likely be able to use Gabriel's laptop to add you as a contact._

'You texting Cas?' Sam asked, eyes still on the laptop screen.

'Yeah, I'm telling him how much of a computer nerd you are.'

Sam made an irritated noise, 'I don't even have to do any of this for you, you know.'

'But you do because I'm adorable.'

'Shut up.'

Dean grinned and turned his attention back to his phone.

_[Message sent to **Cas** at 21:11]_

_He went like nuts cause I still use Internet Explorer?_

_[Message received from **Cas** at 21:11]_

_You use Internet Explorer? *flatlines*_

Dean laughed aloud, causing Sam to look over at him, smirking. His laugh died down and he tapped out a reply.

_[Message sent to **Cas** at 21:12]_

_You can be one funny son of a bitch, you know that?_

_[Message received from **Cas** at 21:13]_

_I do try._

His phone bounced a little as he tossed it onto the bedside table. He made his way over to Sam again, peering over his shoulder.

'You done yet?'

'Yeah, basically. It's just loading.' Sam absently tapped his fingers on the desk. The erratic pattern irritated Dean but he, for once, didn't comment on it.

After a few minutes, the program loaded, all blue and white windows.

'There. Your username is D_Winchester because if you make one more username some variation of Impala I will hurt you.'

'Your weak little ass couldn't hurt me, squirt.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah,' Dean grinned widely, shoving Sam out of the chair.

'You're such a dick. Anyway, I set you up with Chrome and removed the Internet Explorer shortcut because-'

'Yeah, yeah, I get it, Sammy, now go moon over Gabriel or some shit.'

Sam groaned but retreated from the room, muttering insults under his breath. Dean stared at the screen, half regretting not letting Sam continue with his explanation.

'Cas,' he mumbled, collecting his phone off the bedside table before sitting back at his desk.

_[Message sent to **Cas** at 21:27]_

_Okay, I'm D_Winchester._

Dean continued to stare at the screen, biting at his index nail anxiously. He had no idea how to use the program having only ever really used YouTube and a select few messaging sites. After a while of simply looking at the screen, another window popped up from_OfHeavenAndHell_. Dean's breath hitched as he accepted the contact request.

_OfHeavenAndHell_: Hello, Dean

_D_Winchester_: Hey, I really don't know what I'm doing…

_OfHeavenAndHell_: You'll soon grow accustomed to it. I cannot talk for long, unfortunately, Gabriel needs his laptop back

_D_Winchester_: That's… annoying. I guess I have to unpack anyway

_OfHeavenAndHell_: Yes. Well I'm glad we can speak with more ease now. I shall contact you soon. Goodbye, Dean

_D_Winchester_: Bye Cas

_OfHeavenAndHell is now offline._

A smile stuck on Dean's face as he read back through the incredibly brief conversation. The formality of it made an awkward feeling clench his gut but he shrugged, closed the laptop and made his way downstairs to unload the Impala. His bags lay in a pile beside the front door; his mom had already brought them in. He smiled affectionately and collected them up, taking them upstairs and dumping them in his room ready to deal with later.

* * *

**A white Prius was the first thing that came to mind… for some reason. Anyway, I know it's a bit disappointing that they've left without anything really happening but trust me, I have plans which will come into motion very very shortly. Okay… **  
**I GENUINELY FORGOT CAS HAD OTHER ALIVE SIBLINGS OTHER THAN GABRIEL so I shall explain their _totally intended_ absence next chapter okay. *God I'm really shit***  
**Wow, still more notes, um, okay, so I'm from the UK so I don't exactly know stuff about term dates so I searched it and it said summer break was from the end of June to the first week of September normally? So that's what I've gone with, I hope that's alright.**  
**One more thing before I shut up, Sabriel's not going to be a major thing at all, it's just a really small thing on the side so sorry if you wanted more of the side of the story but yeah, it's not going to be a big thing at all.**


	26. Chapter 26

'Dean!' Mary shoved her son awake, tiring of the gentle approach. Dean groaned and rolled over, lightly pawing at her hair, pushing her away. 'Honey, you need to get up, you'll be late.'

Another groan rumbled in Dean's throat, 'Five more minutes.'

'No!'

'Ergh, fine.'

Dean rolled out from under the covers, falling onto the floorboards with a yelp.

'Oh, honey. Do you need some coffee?' Mary asked, helping him up off the floor.

'Please,' Dean replied, rubbing a hand over his face.

'Ten minutes, Dean, then you've got to leave.'

'Shi- crap! Crap.'

Mary frowned at him and made her way out of the room. Dean hastily gathered some clothes together and took off for the bathroom, washing his body as fast as possible and scrubbing his teeth at a lightning fast pace.

'Hey, mom,' Dean said as he made it downstairs, snatching up the rapidly cooling coffee.

'Dean! We're gonna be late!' Sam whined from the doorway.

'Alright, I'm coming!' The last of the tepid drink slid down his throat and he winced.

'Have fun at school, Dean.'

'Hm, being a senior doesn't actually sound that fun, mom. But sure.'

Mary laughed and hugged her elder son before turning to Sam and saying much the same with the additional 'don't be scared of moving up to the bigger school'.

'Bye!' they said in unison, rushing out to get into the Impala.

'Did I seriously just _run_ to my car so I wouldn't be late for school?'

'Yep, now drive, jerk.'

Dean clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, pulling out of the driveway. The Impala was flooded with the sounds of The Yarbirds, much to Sam's surprise.

'Hey, wait a second… Since when did you listen to the- Ohh!' A smug grin positioned itself on Sam's lips.

'What?' Dean asked, eyebrows knitting together. When Sam didn't respond right away, he grew agitated, 'No, come on, Sam, if you wanna say something, say it.'

'Castiel likes The Yarbirds… Just a little bit of information I picked up,' Sam sniggered, 'That wouldn't have anything to do with your sudden love for-'

'Shut up, Sam,' Dean growled, changing the tape.

'The Kinks? Okay. Castiel _definitely_ likes The Kinks, all the posters and shit he's got... Wow, Dean.'

'I thought I told you to shut up!' Dean barked, furiously trying to stop the smattering of colour on his neck from spreading to his cheeks.

Sam coughed out a laugh but thankfully kept quiet, bobbing his head slightly to the music. Soon they were pulling into the school's car park which was already partly filled.

'Okay, Sammy boy, I'll see ya out here at 3PM sharp!' Dean ruffled his brother's hair, much to Sam's displeasure, before leaving the Impala and walking into the large building.

'Sup, Joanna banana,' Dean yelled down the hall, a teasing grin plastered on his face.

Jo raised her middle finger high in the air and bowed before turning back to her locker, filling it with various books.

'You know, your ability to come up with nicknames is pretty piss poor,' Jo commented when Dean was close enough.

Dean shrugged and opened his locker which was, conveniently, two spaces down from Jo's. 'So how did your final days of freedom go?'

Jo groaned and leaned against the cold metal of her locker, 'Okay, so maybe you were right about mom…'

'She didn't let you out?'

'Wow, understatement of the year. She practically chained me to my bed, locked my door and threw away the key. Fuck, she was_pissed_.'

'Well, I am sorry to hear that, Harvelle.'

'You're such a dick, Winchester,' Jo mumbled, irritated at his sarcasm. Dean showed off his teeth with a wide beam.

'And that is why you- Oh, hey, Pam,' Dean addressed the brunette woman who had just joined the pair.

'Now, Dean, I'd like a reason as to why I didn't see you this whole summer,' Pamela raised her eyebrows and quirked up the corner of her mouth.

'Uh-'

'We went on a road trip, Pammy, it was _great_,' Jo cut in.

Pamela's eyebrows rose even further as she regarded the two, 'Huh. That so? And I wasn't invited because…?'

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and avoided her gaze, 'Well, I don't think… I didn't know if-'

'Basically, you'd rip the shit out of Dean even more than I did,' Jo supplied, shrugging.

Pam grinned and slapped both of her friends' arms, 'Don't you know it! Anyway-'

The shrill sound of the bell cut Pamela off and caused a vexed look to spread across her features. She lifted her shoulders and dropped them, tossing a 'see you at lunch' over her shoulder before making her way to class.

'Oh joy, homeroom,' Dean said flatly, linking arms with Jo.

'I swear Moseley's out to get me.' Jo shuddered at the thought of the large woman.

'Eh, ain't wrong there.'

Jo batted Dean's arm with her hand. 'Oh man, here goes!'

They entered the classroom and both took a seat at the back, only half listening to their teacher when she arrived, droning on about the year ahead. After collecting their new schedules, the students went off to their respective lessons and the day passed without incident, the same boring introductions, same frustratingly mundane homework. At lunch, Dean sat with his friends Jo, Pamela, Ruby, much to his annoyance, James and Andy.

Dean found himself sat in the Impala waiting for his brother after the thankfully quick day. He leaned back in his seat and air drummed to Eye Of The Tiger until Sam emerged, hurrying over to the car. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, sliding easily into the passenger seat and turning the radio off.

'Hey! I was listening to that!'

'I preferred this morning's music- wait, no, don't turn that crap back on! Ergh,' Sam whined as Eye Of The Tiger filled the car once more.

'Dude, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole, that's the way it's always been, alright?' An evil smirk was shot Sam's way as Dean spoke.

'Funny how you always seem to make an exception for _Jo_,' Sam sulked, crossing his arms.

Dean snorted. 'What can I say, chick has good tastes.'

The drive back was quiet between the brothers, the sound of Metallica and AC/DC easily filling the silence.

'You have a good day, Sammy?' Dean asked as they walked across their driveway.

'Eh, it was okay, I guess. Jess won't talk to me…'

'Yeah, I bet. She turned you gay, that's gotta hurt.'

Sam punched his brother in the arm. 'Fuck off, Dean, she didn't turn me _gay_. God.'

'Heh, you keep tellin' yourself that, Sammy.'

As soon as Dean entered the house, he practically sprinted up to his room.

'Hey, Roadrunner, don't strain yourself!' Sam shouted up the stairs.

'Fuck-'

'Language!'

'-off, Sam!'

Dean shut the door firmly behind him, going straight to his laptop. He opened it and tapped in his password, Skype automatically loading up. Cas was already online and Dean promptly opened up his chat window.

_D_Winchester:_ Hey Cas

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ Hello, Dean

_D_Winchester:_ How's not-school going?

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ It's going swell, thank you. How was school today?

_D_Winchester:_ My new Home Ec. Teacher creeps me the fuck out. I swear she's… She's just weird, don't question it

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ Wow, okay.

_D_Winchester:_ All in all, my day was peachy

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ I had an inkling. What are you doing now?

_D_Winchester:_ Uh, talking to you, asshat

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ I feel I need to express the fact I just rolled my eyes at you

_D_Winchester:_ That so?

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ Yes. And would it be okay if I called you?

_D_Winchester:_ Sure?

_OfHeavenAndHell is calling you_

'Fuck!' Dean gulped, cursor hovering over the answer with video. He shrugged and clicked the answer button.

Castiel's face appeared before him, looking through the screen directly at him. A blush threatened to creep up Dean's neck but he swallowed loudly and kept the heat at bay.

'Heya, Cas.'

'Hello, Dean.'

'Uh, you okay there?' Dean's brows furrowed as he took in the uncomfortable looking teenager.

'Yes… No? It's just Gabriel. He's being a… nuisance.'

Dean nodded, grinning, 'From all the shit you've told me about him, I can't say I'm surprised.'

'Well, he's being more exasperating than normal, to put it simply. However, he has lent me his laptop for the night.'

'Editing to do?'

'And people to talk to, evidently,' Castiel replied, one corner of his mouth pulling upwards into a crooked smile.

Dean cleared his throat and shifted his laptop slightly out of anxiousness. He was about to reply when he heard a timid voice on the other end of the call. His curiosity piqued up as he watched Castiel sigh and twist around to face the door.

'Castiel?'

'Alfie, I can't talk right now, I'm sorry,' Cas said, voice weary.

Half of the younger boy came into view as he shuffled further into the room despite Cas' protests.

'Is that… is that Dean?'

'Yes, that's Dean, now, Alfie, can you please-'

'Gabriel took my candy,' Alfie said softly, looking down at his feet, bottom lip quivering.

Castiel huffed, looking back at the laptop screen briefly, 'I am sorry about this, Dean, bear with me a moment.'

'Nah, man, it's cool,' Dean grinned, grudgingly admitting to himself that he thought Cas' interactions with his smaller brother were sweet even though the teenager radiated an almost affectionate annoyance directed at him.

'Alfie, I told you not to let Gabriel go near-'

'I know, but he-he-he stole it anyway!' Alfie wailed, a sudden outburst.

Cas knelt down in front of his brother, gripping his elbows and dipping his head to try and capture the boy's gaze.

'Hey, it's okay, shh, it's just candy, right?'

Alfie nodded solemnly, refusing to look at his brother.

'And we all know Gabriel's just a mean bully, don't we?' As he spoke, he glanced over at the laptop and Dean, urging him to join in.

'Uh, yeah, don't… worry about Gabriel,' Dean said uncertainly, flushing at the amused smirk Cas was giving him.

After heaving another sigh, Cas turned to the sobbing child again, 'Look, I'll buy you some more later, okay?'

'Okay,' Alfie said, pout soon morphing into a watery smile. The younger boy then threw his arms around Castiel's neck, squeezing tightly. Cas made an 'oof' sound but soon hugged back, casting a blank, hilarious look at Dean who tried desperately to stifle his laughter at the picture Cas and his brother made.

'Yeah, now go… go sit with mother or… something,' Castiel said awkwardly, prying his brother off him.

Alfie pouted again but took off out the door and down the stairs. Castiel stood up and walked back over to the laptop.

'I'm profusely sorry about that, Dean.'

'No, it's fine, it was cute,' Dean chuckled. Cas smiled bashfully in response and began playing with his sleeve. 'Was he with your parents when they were away?'

Cas pursed his lips, 'Yeah.'

Dean nodded and smiled at Cas, waiting for him to elaborate. Instead, the other boy changed the subject.

'I'm not sure what to do in my next video,' he grumbled, 'I haven't uploaded in a while and people are angry at me.'

'Aw, losin' your touch there, Cas?'

Cas scowled through the screen, pulling a laugh from Dean. The subject changed again and they talked for hours, Dean jumping when Sam knocked on his door, bursting his and Cas' bubble.

'Dean, food,' he said before leaving swiftly. Dean's eyes widened and he peered out of his window, shocked to see it was dark outside.

'Shit! Cas, I gotta go, man.'

'Okay, Dean.' The tone of disappointment in his voice was obvious and Dean tried to not let it affect him.

'Seeya, Cas.'

'Goodbye, Dean,' Cas replied before ending the call. Dean stared at the screen for a few moments before shutting the laptop and making his way down the stairs to join his family. If Dean noticed the knowing smirk that stayed in place on Sam's mouth throughout the meal, he didn't mention it.

* * *

**I'm really sorry if this chapter was boring, ergh, I got a little carried away? Hm…**


	27. Chapter 27

The days passed quickly, blurring into one another. Dean couldn't distinguish the difference between each school day, only really aware of the time he spent talking to Castiel after school. He knew he was neglecting his friends in Kansas but he couldn't bring himself to care too much, any guilt he felt squashed instantly when Castiel smiled a smile just for him, laughed because Dean had said something amusing, conjured up another joke that only the two of them would understand.

Dean beamed at his laptop, checking YouTube before signing into Skype. Sure enough, Cas had posted a new video only half an hour ago.

'Hey, I'm Castiel,' he greeted, same as always however seemingly more confident. 'School. The bane of our collective existence. I feel it my duty, as an introverted teenager, to succumb to this hatred. I understand you may find it hard to believe but I do not actually have many friends. At all. Slightly depressing, but I'm living with it.' Cas grinned as the video cut. 'Even if I _did_ have a flourishing social life, I can't imagine anyone comparing to the friendship I acquired with my now deceased laptop…' Castiel frowned slightly and hung his head, 'Oh, that sounded really sad and pathetic, didn't it? Ah well, moving swiftly on!' Cas flung his arms out in a grand gesture before burying his face in his hands. Dean chuckled as the video cut to Cas sitting on the floor atop what appeared to be a pile of paperwork.

'You've joined me in a rather interesting position. I'm, what, two weeks in? And this is what I have to deal with. Way to go Pontiac High!' Dean laughed at Cas' thick sarcasm, sitting position and the gestures he made to accentuate said sarcasm.

Cas moved back to his desk and shuffled around, getting comfortable in his chair. He let out a long breath and grinned brightly at the camera. Dean's breath hitched and he blushed as he looked at Cas' expression.

'In other news, I have recently been… very happy. _Really_ happy. I hope you're all happy… Just… yeah, moral of today's video, be happy, good day!'

Dean snickered fondly at Cas' tone and expression. It honestly made Dean feel elated that Cas was happy and he couldn't help but feel at least a _little_ responsible, he hoped he was responsible. As soon as the video ended, Dean opened up Skype and smiled when he noticed that Cas was online.

_D_Winchester: _Heya Cas

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ Dean, I come bearing incredibly troubling news.

_D_Winchester: _Oh… I'll call you.

The call almost instantly connected, Cas face springing into view.

'It's not good, Dean, not good at all,' Cas' voice was sombre yet slightly teasing which confused Dean.

'What?'

'It's… It's Inias 2.0. He's not looking good, Dean.' Castiel pressed his lips together and shook his head from side to side.

'Cas, you're killin' me here, man, what happened?'

Castiel sucked in a breath and then plucked up a soggy rectangle of cardboard from a bucket on the floor, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger.

'Okay, ew. But you still haven't answered my question: what the hell happened?'

The other boy dropped the disgusting block of card back into the bucket that was obscured from Dean's view. 'Gabriel. Need I say more?'

Dean chuckled lightly, rubbing his eyes, 'Oh shit, what the hell'd he do to that poor piece of makeshift technology?'

'He was pretending to shoot a video with my _fabulous_ cardboard webcam and for some reason, and please don't ask me how he managed to even do this in the first place, it involved a… a bathtub of milk.'

Castiel's lips were once again pursed and Dean burst out laughing. 'Holy shit. Wow, okay, uh… kinda don't know what to say, that is kinda… equal parts fucking insane as it is genius.'

'Gabriel never does anything that should be recognised as 'genius', Dean.'

The guy's blunt tone made Dean crack up once more. 'Oh, Christ, okay. Uh… So I'm guessing he dropped your innocent, beautiful hunk of card in the milk bath? And I really can't believe I actually got the opportunity to say that.'

Cas tittered and hung his head, 'Please forgive me, Dean, for letting Gabriel even _touch_ Inias 2.0. I should have known that having my brother in such close proximity to _anything _instantly dooms it.'

'Relax, dude, I'll make you another one and give it to you when I next see ya.'

A small silence followed, both Cas and Dean staring downwards with a light blush on their cheeks. After fiddling with his shirt sleeve for a while, Cas spoke up.

'Um, Dean?'

'Yah?'

'When _will_ I next see you?'

Dean gulped, stomach doing little flips at the thought that Cas actually wanted to physically see him again. He quashed the butterflies and mentally kicked himself; of course Cas wanted to see him, they were really close friends.

'I dunno, man. Hey, Christmas break's not too far away, right? Maybe we can get together then?' Dean swallowed thickly as he thought about the not-so-hidden deeper meaning of his words and how they could be taken.

A small smile toyed at the corners of Castiel's lips as he nodded, 'Yeah, I think I'd like that.'

'Great!' Dean grinned and leaned back in his desk chair. At that moment, the door flew open and Sam barged in without warning, simply rolling his eyes as he saw Cas on the screen of Dean's laptop; Sam walking in on Cas and Dean's Skype calls was a regular occurrence.

'Hey, bitch, ever heard of knocking?'

'Nah, man. Hey, Cas!' Sam greeted, waving slightly at the screen.

'Hello, Sam. How are your studies going?' Cas replied, a serious tone to his voice as he intently leaned forward.

'They're goin' okay. I really like the courses-'

'Aw, come on, man, Cas doesn't wanna hear about this,' Dean groaned, angry at his brother's entry.

'Actually, Dean-' Cas began but was cut off by Dean. A frown was firmly in place, wrinkling Cas' forehead.

'You musta come in here for a reason?'

Sam sighed and flung himself down on Dean's bed, ignoring his brother's grimace. 'Yeah, mom wants to know you're doing your homework or whatever. She was just nervous about comin' up because… you and Cas… anything could be-'

'Alright, alright, alright!' Dean quickly interrupted, a deeper blush lighting up his cheeks. He heard Cas snigger behind him and only blushed darker. 'Tell her I'll get on it in a bit, okay?'

'Sure,' Sam said. Although the conversation appeared to be over, Sam stayed put on the bed. A slightly awkward silence settled between the three boys, Sam seemingly oblivious to it.

'So, yeah, Sammy… You mind…?'

Sam shook his head as if erasing all the thoughts in his brain and simultaneously snapping out of a stupor, 'Oh, sure… Okay…' Sam shot up and stared at Dean for a little while before making his way out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

'Wow, uh… That was…'

'Weird?' Castiel supplied, grinning.

'Yeah, a little. Uh… hey! I'll let you know about Christmas, okay?'

'Yes, okay, Dean.'

'Um… your video was… really cool, by the way.' _Nice blush, Winchester, sure you're not a fourteen year old girl with a crush?_Unfortunately, Jo's voice occasionally popped up in Dean's head as his internal monologue and he scowled at the sound of it.

'Do you understand the effort it took to get the right balance on those papers?' Castiel asked, joke exasperation flooding into his voice. Dean laughed and shrugged, looking into Castiel's pixelated blue eyes. They weren't as effective through the screen, he decided, however they were still beautiful.

_Gaaaaaaay_ Jo called in the back of his head. He couldn't stop the splutter of amused and joyful laughter from falling out of his lips. Cas tilted his head, confused and Dean slapped a hand over his mouth.

'Okay, Cas, I gotta go, man. I'll talk to you tomorrow?'

'I have a feeling Gabriel will be terrifically annoyed but yes, I shall speak with you tomorrow.'

'Dude! He owes you for fuckin' killing Inias 2.0!'

'These are sad times for use all, Dean,' Cas said sincerely, placing a hand over his heart.

Dean let himself chuckle again. 'Bye, Cas.'

'Goodbye, Dean.'

The call ended and Dean discovered that his cheeks were aching from smiling so much. He opened and closed his jaw a few times to try and quell the light pain, pushing away from his desk and shutting his laptop. He was alarmed to feel his joints click as he stretched and noticed that he'd been talking to Cas for longer than he'd first thought.

'Hey, mom,' Dean muttered as he entered the kitchen. Sam glared at him from the kitchen table and Dean shot back a puzzled look. ''Sup with you, Bitchface?'

'Nothing,' Sam grumbled, a book seeming to materialise in his large hands. His eyes scanned over the pages, drinking in the information.

'Hey, Sammy, you want a soda or are you just really _thirsty for knowledge_.'

'Oh my god.'

'Dean, that was awful,' Mary chuckled, hitting the back of her son's head playfully. Dean gave her a grin and sat down at the table. 'Have you done any homework?'

'Uh…'

'Nope, he was too busy talking to his _boyfriend_,' Sam teased, sarcastic smirk suddenly making an appearance.

'Yo, Samsquatch, _your_ boyfriend fucked up Cas' laptop… thing…'

Sam's eyes widened, 'Dean! He's not my freaking boyfriend!'

'Sam, I thought you said you didn't have an internet boyfriend like Dean?' Mary asked from her place at the sink.

Sam buried his face in his arms, 'I _don't_!'

'Your blush says otherwise,' Dean waggled his eyebrows and gently shoved his brother's arm. Sam groaned and turned away from his family. Dean cackled at the response which earned a mimicked, mocking laugh from Sam. 'Whatever, bitch,' Dean breathed, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

Mary watched the boy's interactions with amusement, silently laughing as she returned to the task of washing the dishes.

* * *

**There's so much blushing, christ. Also, I'm really sorry, I realise I suck at signing chapters off so... yep, I'm afraid you may just have to deal with Mary washing the dishes... uhm. Oh yeah, heads up, although I doubt this will stop me from posting because I'm really really fantastic with the art of procrastination, I have like a small flood of exams coming up, so if I do actually stop posting for about... a few weeks... *highly doubt* then you shall know that I've not disappeared off the face of the earth or abandoned this story or something...**


	28. Chapter 28

Jo charged in without warning just as Dean had begun his daily Skype call with Cas. For a moment, he was irritated, knowing who was behind him from the tiny picture in the corner of his screen and cursed at her silently for interrupting. He spun around in his chair after seeing Cas' concerned face on the bigger image and his anger was instantly extinguished.

'Jo?'

His friend had tear streaked cheeks and an unusually distraught expression was on her face. An ache blossomed in Dean's chest and he instantly turned back to the monitor.

'Uh, Cas-'

'It's okay, Dean. I'll speak with you tomorrow?'

'Yeah… Actually, I'll just text you later, if that's okay?'

'Of course. Goodbye.'

The laptop slammed shut and Dean faced Jo once more. Her stance was irritated; a frown adorned her features and her arms were crossed across her chest. She looked ready to bolt.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Dean asked softly, moving towards Jo who flinched away from him.

'I feel pretty fucking neglected, Dean.' Her jaw jutted out as she fixed her mascara smudged eyes on her friend.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek as guilt flooded through him. 'I'm so sorry, Jo, I just-'

'Doesn't matter now, Dean, right? You've got another 'bestie' or whatever, that you can talk to, that you can make feel better.'

Dean blinked at his friend, tears already stinging from the venom in her tone. 'What? How can you say that! We've been friends for years! You're like a sister to me, Jo!'

'Huh, 'course.' She kicked the toe of her boot against the floorboards, staring intently downwards.

'What's all this about, hm?'

She looked back up at Dean, fire in her eyes. 'You know, I think I've let it go on for long enough, okay? I couldn't take it today so here I am. I mean, you've been there but you haven't _really_ been there, you know? I try to fucking talk to you about Charlie, about my problems and you don't listen, you're too wrapped up in your freaking fantasy relationship with Mr Fucking YouTube.'

Dean winced and stepped back. 'Look, I get it, I haven't been the best friend in the world-' Dean was cut off by her mirthless chuckle but carried on, '_But_, Cas has needed me-'

'_I_ needed you, Dean!' Jo exploded, pushing his chest, 'You're supposed to be there for me! My big brother! It's been really hard not seeing my girlfriend, it's been really hard having Ash leave! And you just… You weren't there and I'm just sick of it, okay?'

Jo heaved a few breaths before seeming to deflate, all the anger leaving her, just a small, weary girl left behind.

'What do you mean Ash left?'

The joyless laugh returned and she continued to scuff her boot against the wood floor. 'Yeah, he… He decided we weren't good enough, I guess. Went to go chase some band, I don't fucking know, he just left! And you would've known about it if you'd just…_listened_ to me before. Thank _fuck_ you're listening to me now! Only took me running over to your freaking house crying to get your attention.'

Dean stumbled back and fell into his desk chair again, covering his eyes with a hand. The guilt soared through him, consuming his insides and tearing at his brain.

'You've been pretty fucking selfish, Dean.'

'I know!' he snapped, looking up to meet Jo's eyes again. She wiped at them, rubbing her fingers together to get rid of the black eye make-up. Dean sighed and then pushed up off the chair again, wrapping his unwelcome arms around Jo. She squirmed and protested before finally sinking into the hug, sobbing gently against his chest. 'I'm sorry, Jo,' he whispered into her mussed up hair.

'I know you are, Dean. _I'm_ sorry for being a fucking bummer on your evening.'

'Shut up, Harvelle, you know you're not really sorry,' Dean laughed.

'Huh, guess not.' Dean could feel his friend grin against his chest.

'I'm sorry you don't-'

'Dean, stop. We don't want you growing a vagina, Cas won't want you anymore.'

Dean shoved Jo away, out of the embrace, 'I'm manly as hell!'

Jo smirked and once more rubbed at her eyes. Her make-up smudged further so Dean took matters into his own hands and cleared her eyes of the cosmetic.

'There. Less panda, more…'

'You finish that sentence and I _will_ kill you, ken doll.'

'Hey, I'm not the one who wears makeup.'

'Oh, come on! I remember walking in on you trying on your mom's foundation and-'

'We don't talk about that!' Dean forced out through his teeth, cutting Jo off. She giggled and then became serious.

'I miss this.'

'I know.'

'Don't be a stranger anymore, okay? I literally have no one else to bitch to about pop music and Piccolo's lack of dialogue on Doctor Sexy M.D recently.'

'What about Pamela?'

Jo gave him a flat look. 'That girl's iPod is full of Ke$ha, Dean. _Ke$ha_.'

'Who are they?'

Jo's laugh reverberated around the room, 'Okay, yeah, I've _really_ missed this.'

Dean grinned and slung his arm over Jo's shoulders. 'How about… burgers and a movie?'

'Are you suggesting a date, Mr Winchester?'

Dean just about stopped himself from replying with 'Oh honey, I'm _gay_!' to avoid the endless ribbing no matter how sarcastic he was being, and instead settled for 'I don't know. Depends if you provide at the end of the night' with a lewd grin.

'Ew, gross!' Jo made a disgusted sound at the back of her throat.

'Yeah, gross. But how about it?'

Jo pouted, deliberating her response before beaming. 'Okay.'

Dean led Jo down the stairs, arm still around her shoulder, and called out to his mother, alerting her of where they were going. Once given the okay, they made their way out to the Impala, slipping into their usual routine of teasing with Jo annoying the hell out of her friend. Dean made a silent promise to himself to never neglect his and Jo's relationship in such a way again.

* * *

**Eh... I'm sorry about this chapter, I guess I wanted to show the bad side of it all? I don't know, I felt like writing an upset Jo. Promise there'll be more progression with Dean and Cas' relationship next chapter. Oh look, I'm procrastinating from exam revision again... ah...**


	29. Chapter 29

'Fuck it's cold,' Dean complained, slamming the front door shut behind him. He rubbed his sore hands together, trying to warm them up and scrub away the remnants motor grease.

'Dean, come in here!' Sam called from the front room. Dean frowned slightly as he removed his jacket and walked towards the source of the noise. A girlish giggle erupted from the room and Dean was stopped in his tracks. Sam and Jess were stood together in the middle of the room dressed as Scooby Doo and Shaggy, Sam's hair playing the perfect part.

Dean choked out a laugh, 'Holy_ Christ_, what the_ hell_ is this?'

Jessica's smile barely wavered, 'I'm the Scooby Doo to his Shaggy!'

'You do realise that's homosexual bestiality, right?' Dean's face was filled with mirth as he stared at the two people in front of him.

'Dean! You're supposed to be supportive! We spent ages on these costumes,' Sam whined.

'Looks like you went to Walmart and-'

'Dean!'

'Oh wow, haven't seen bitch face 56 in a while.' Dean's grin widened even further as 'bitch face 56' morphed into 'bitch face 72: I hate your existence with a burning passion'.

'You're just jealous,' Jess decided, pouting triumphantly and stuffing her hands in the pockets of the brown onesie.

Dean snorted and made his way to the kitchen, throwing open cupboards as he went. '_Please_. I'm just happy I can eat all the candy, I don't need some damn costume to fuel my sick, creepy joy-'

'_Dean_,' Sam groaned, shooting his brother an exasperated look whilst keeping a protective arm around Jessica's waist. 'You're such an asshole.'

The older boy stopped and pulled a face to show he was going back over Sam's comment. He ended up shrugging and returning to his food hunt.

'Well, I don't care, we look cute,' Jess declared before stretching up on her tiptoes and planting a kiss on Sam's cheek. 'I'm gonna go change. I'll be in the bathroom, okay?'

'Sure.'

Jess smiled and then sauntered out of the room, exaggerating her walk as she took in the different feel of the jumpsuit.

Dean stopped rummaging and turned to face his brother who was now standing in the middle of the room with pink cheeks.

'Uh, Sam-'

'Don't,' the younger Winchester warned, eyes snapping up to meet Dean's.

'That's not right, Sammy. You gotta break it off!' he hissed, stepping closer to his brother. 'For one thing, it's not fair to her.'

'Since when did you have the girl's interests in mind, huh, Dean?'

'All the fuckin' time! I tell them if I'm not gonna stick around, unlike you. Stringing her along…' Dean let his sentence trail off as he shook his head.

'I'm going to! I just… I don't know, Dean.'

Dean stalled at the sight of his confused sibling and let the air seep from his lungs in a rush as he stepped forward and clapped Sam on the shoulder. 'Dude, you do what you gotta do, but… I can't take you seriously dressed as the freakin' high as fuck Scooby snacks guy.'

Sam's laugh was breathy and he looked down at his attire. 'Yeah… Uh…'

'Oh no, Sammy, it's fine, you look _cute_.'

With that comment hanging in the air, Dean winked at Sam and made his way out of the room, forgetting about the hungry ache in his stomach and making his way up the stairs. He almost crashed into a bouncy, now normally dressed, Jess as he passed the bathroom; he was simultaneously glad and remorseful that she hadn't somehow overheard his and Sam's conversation, but he moved out of her way and let her return to his brother.

Once he entered his own room, Dean pulled out his phone and noticed that he had a host of new messages; he never checked his phone at Bobby's, preferring to get on with the work and leaving the device on silent.

_[Message received from **Jo Fucking Harvelle Is The Bomb** at 11:45]_

_yo asshat need u rdhouse l8r txt me k?_

_[Message received from **Jo Fucking Harvelle Is The Bomb** at 13:12]_

_dude! txt me_

_[Message received from **Jo Fucking Harvelle Is The Bomb** at 13:47]_

_DEAN TEXT ME N OW IDC IF UR BOOBYS_

_[Message received from **Jo Fucking Harvelle Is The Bomb **at 13:48]_

_boobys omg i cannot go on_

_[Message received from **Jo Fucking Harvelle Is The Bomb** at 13:53]_

_DEAN I H9 U SO MUHC I CNT TYOE ERGH REPLY DAMMIT_

Dean barked out a laugh at Jo's texts but decided to let her stew for a little longer; the last text had been sent over three hours ago. Under the pile of messages from Jo was also a text from Pamela asking about a party later in the week and also two from Cas that were sent a lot earlier.

_[Message received from **Cas** at 09:18]_

_ur hotter than the sun, plz fuk me_

_[Message received from **Cas** at 10:32]_

_I just noticed that my phone was misplaced earlier. Gabriel may have said some… things. Sorry._

Dean smirked and then tapped out a reply to Cas:

_[Message sent to **Cas** at 16: 59]_

_Was at Booby's all day, sorry I didn't reply. And Gabriel thinks I'm hot? Let's not talk about the last bit_

He quickly realised his mistake and burst out laughing.

_[Message sent to **Cas** at 17:00]_

_Oh shit the booby curse! *Bobby, obviously…_

Dean chastised himself for using up credit by sending Cas a text straight before talking to him online and ambled towards his laptop, throwing his phone on his bed and slumping down in his desk chair. He distracted himself by spinning around whilst his laptop booted up, the steady thrum of the fan filling the silence of the room. Cas' greeting popped up instantly.

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ Dean I have something to ask you

_D_Winchester:_ Go right ahead

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ I would prefer to do it somewhat face to face. I may be better with persuasion that way

_D_Winchester:_ Now I'm scared

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ Don't be but… may I call you?

_D_Winchester:_ Dude, you don't have to ask

'Hey, Cas.'

'Hello, Dean.'

As always, Dean's breath caught in his throat at the start of the call and he gave Cas a warm smile. Castiel returned it but then looked down, slightly bashful.

'What is it?'

'People are still… pushing me to push _you_ to get… a YouTube account.'

Dean gave Castiel a questioning glance. 'I already have one.'

'You do?' Cas sat up a little straighter, an eager look in his eyes.

'Yeah, sure, how else do you think I liked every single one of your goddamn videos.'

Cas frowned and visibly deflated. 'No, Dean, I mean… _they_ mean, you should make your own videos. Gain a following… Make your own meetups! They really liked you.'

Dean coughed and looked down, debating his answer. He could see Cas' hopeful expression in the corner of his eye, slyly convincing him to cave. 'Fine. But if my videos are shit, I'm blaming you.'

Cas practically jumped in the air with glee, evoking a laugh from Dean. He soon composed himself and spoke. 'It will be amazing, Dean, have faith in yourself. I'll go now and let you film.'

Before Dean could reply, the call ended, Castiel's smiling face disappearing from view.

'Son of a bitch.'

Thoughts ran through his head, slowly building up a fear that pooled in his stomach. He gulped and then inched his cursor towards his webcam icon. His face blew up on the screen instantly and he flinched back slightly. This could be a good thing though, couldn't it? He could be like Cas.

Before he could convince himself to change his mind, he hit record and opened his mouth.

* * *

**Sorry for the… lots of texting… mhm. Okay, well, last exam on tomorrow so hopefully I'll update faster and, as always, I hope this update is good enough.**  
**The second Booby was a genuine mistake on my part oh my god.**


	30. Chapter 30

_[Message received from **Jo Fucking Harvelle Is The Bomb** at 11:09]_

_Dean. Call me now._

Dean frowned at the correct spelling and grammar that was usually ever absent from Jo's texts and hastily dialled her number.

'Why didn't you just call me?' Dean opened with.

'Eh, mom's been lecturing about cell bills and whatever.'

Jo's casual tone soothed Dean slightly. 'So, what's this about?'

'Oh, you know,' Dean could hear the smile in her voice, 'I was just… wondering why you decided to… Let me start over. How the _hell_ did Castiel get you to do that? Oh wait, that's right, you want his dick.'

Dean's eyes widened. 'Uh, what?'

'You made a freaking YouTube video without consulting me! I am_ hurt_, Winchester!'

'Oh come on, there's no way you saw that already.'

Jo cackled and Dean could hear the squeak of her desk chair as she span around on it. 'In case you didn't already know, I'm actually one of Cas' subscribers.'

A crease blossomed between Dean's eyebrows. 'And?'

'_And_, he obviously alerted the media that you were finally making videos for your adoring public.'

'Oh god. What did he do?'

Jo simply laughed down the line, 'Why don't you see for yourself, hotshot.' She chuckled again before sighing, 'Alrighty then, I gotta go get ready for my hot date, later, bitch.'

She hung up on him before he could form a retort, leaving him to curse under his breath and make his way over to his overused laptop, booting it up instantaneously. His foot tapped an inconsistent rhythm and when the computer was ready, he brought up YouTube, typing in Cas' channel name easily.

'Oh shit.' Cas had uploaded a video the previous day, just shy of Dean telling him he was uploading his own video. Hesitantly, he clicked the link.

'Dean got a channel,' Cas opened with, the words bursting from his mouth in a happy flurry of sound. Dean instantly slapped his palm over his face. Castiel moved to another location, 'Dean got a channel.' Dean tried and failed to keep from laughing as Cas moved again, holding the camera rather close to his face. 'Dean got a new channel!'

The rest of the twenty second video was Cas in different areas in Pontiac, announcing the fact that Dean had a new channel. The final shot was Cas standing away from the camera in the middle of the park where the meetup had taken place. In a sudden burst of confidence, he shouted at the sky, 'Dean got a channel!' and proceeded to collapse on the floor laughing, earning a few concerned looks from the small crowd of people scattered about the park. The video abruptly ended, small icons of other suggested videos replacing Castiel's buckled form. Dean sat in shock for a few moments before going bright red and choking out a few genuine _giggles_.

'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,' he muttered, trying to stifle the chuckles.

'I ship it!' Sam screamed from his room, causing Dean to almost jump out of his skin.

'What the hell, Sam?' Dean shouted back at the same volume. After a few loud footsteps, Sam swung open Dean's door, a colossal grin on his face.

'Sure, it's weird, but I _finally_ understand Becky, Jo and Charlie.'

The once bright colour drained from Dean's face. 'Oh _shit_.'

'Your babies better inherit Cas' looks though, jerk.'

'Jesus, Sam!' The blush flew back up to his face as he ran over to the door and shut it in his little brother's face. The only indication Dean got of Sam's retreat was the echoed laughter resonating throughout the hallway.

_[Message sent to **Jo Fucking Harvelle Is The Bomb** at 11:17] _

_I hate you. So much._

_[Message received from **Jo Fucking Harvelle Is The Bomb** at 11:17]_

_omg im nt the 1 who made the fukin video!1_

Dean rolled his eyes and made his way over to his desk, signing into Skype. Sure enough, Cas was online.

_D_Winchester:_ Cas what the hell

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ So I take it you saw the video :)

_D_Winchester:_ Uh yeah

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ I commented on your video by the way. I'm sure it's there somewhere, between the endless fangirls.

_D_Winchester:_ From what I saw in the clip, you're the biggest fangirl of them all

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ *gushes* omg Deeaaann ur so amazin and HOT

_D_Winchester:_ You're a nerd.

_OfHeavenAndHell: _Not my words, Dean. You really should check those comments…

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ Although I do not believe she has a right to guess your current temperature

_D_Winchester:_ If that's your idea of a joke, you suck

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ :)

Dean rolled his eyes once more and decided to follow Castiel's advice and check the comments. The video played automatically as he opened it and he decided to watch it back.

'Hi… there… My name is Dean and Cas is an asshole.' His sarcastic smile made him cringe slightly. 'I really don't get what you expect to see here, uh… This is weird. Um. Christ.' Dean remembered feeling idiotic at that point, stuck on what to say. He'd put in his own jump cut then, cutting out his spout of meaningless words. 'Until I understand what I actually want to say, I'm gonna just… leave, I guess?' A nervous cough sounded and he looked into the camera a little helplessly. 'Bye.'

Dean let out a long groan, burying his face in his arms. Why did he upload that? An array of comments flitted into his vision as he began to scroll through them:

_You're so cute omg_

_I love your accent!_

_SO JEALOUS OF CASSTEEL_

'It's Cast_iel_ you ass,' Dean said aloud after reading the comment. He startled himself with the growled reply and soon returned to scrolling.

_This video uploading breakthrough of yours to /me/ is the equivalent of your feelings toward pie and classic cars._

Cas' comment. Dean stared wide eyed at the text, thoughts flicking through his frazzled brain. 'Fuck, that's a lot... he knows that's a lot... Fuck.' His voice was hushed as he spoke to himself, leg practically vibrating as it jackhammered under the desk, a sudden surge of adrenaline sparking through his veins. He tried to quiten the excitement coursing through his body, deciding to ignore the comment and continue to read the ones that paled in comparison to Castiel's.

_MORE_

Dean exhaled and shook his head at that one, quickly minimising the tab and pulling up Cas' Skype chat again.

_D_Winchester:_ I need to take that damn video down

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ No! People like it. It's adorable, really.

Dean sniggered, a reflex response even when his heart swelled.

_D_Winchester:_ Suuuuure you're not one of those fangirls, Cassie?

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ If you call me that again, I /will/ castrate you. No hesitation.

_D_Winchester:_ Oo, Cas, I get all tingly when you talk dirty.

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ Shut up, Dean. Stop.

_D_Winchester:_ No retreat, no surrender; that is Spartan law!

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ I do not understand, you are not a Spartan

_D_Winchester:_ I'm totally educating you on films on Christmas break dude

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ We need to plan this further

_D_Winchester:_ Yep I guess we do

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ I'm sorry, Gabriel has requested that he have his laptop back. He needs to do editing or something

_D_Winchester:_ No problem. Text me later?

_OfHeavenAndHell:_ Of course. Goodbye, Dean.

Castiel didn't wait for a reply before signing out and leaving Dean with an empty feeling and a blank day ahead. He contemplated calling Jo but realised she'd said she was meeting Charlie in a mall later that day for her 'hot date'. Ash was no longer at The Roadhouse and therefore no longer constantly available to hang around with and Pamela hit on him too often for it to be comfortable anymore. A long sigh left his lips and he got up, wandering over to the doorway and bracing himself to spend time with his brother, willing away the hours of his Sunday channel surfing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

'Fuck yes! Do you feel the Christmas? _I_ feel the Christmas,' Jo babbled in the backseat of the Impala, hitching a ride with the Winchesters.

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Jo, we've been out of school for five seconds.'

'And?'

Sam plastered fake outrage onto his face. 'Oh, Dean, we don't have a Scrooge, do we?'

'Fuck you, little brother.'

'Hey, Dean, stop corrupting your brother's mind with your foul language.'

'But you-'

'Oh! No buts, mister… Well, not until you go meet Cas in a few days, if you know what I mean.' Jo's eyebrows wiggled and she winked at her friend, shoving his shoulder. Sam snorted, quickly clapping a hand over his mouth and schooling his features into a mask of innocence.

Dean shook his head slowly, eyes focused on the road. He didn't give Jo the reaction she wanted and she slumped back into the leather seat, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

'You seeing Charlie soon?' Dean asked, casually.

A mumbled positive reply came from the backseat. Dean grinned before reaching toward the radio and turning up the music. There was a groan from Sam and a simultaneous shout of approval from Jo at Dean's decision and they continued to speed down the road to their respective homes, anticipation filling them for the holiday ahead.

'So,' Sam started, a smugness colouring his tone. Dean grumbled to himself.

'What do you want?'

'Oh, I just wanted to know how you expect Christmas is gonna go… what with your new boyfriend and all…' Sam's voice was casual but the sanctimonious look was still firmly on his face.

'He's not my boyfriend!' Dean snapped but he could tell his retort was getting weaker by the day.

'Yeah, yeah.'

'You're such a little bitch.'

'Jerk,' the younger Winchester shot back before running up the stairs and slamming the door to his room.

Dean shook his head and practically jumped out of his skin when his phone buzzed, breaking the sudden quiet. He picked it out of his pocket and frowned at it.

_[Message received from **Cas** at 15:12]_

_Dean where are you?_

The crease between his eyebrows grew as he made his way up the stairs. A chill ripped through his body as he entered his room; the heating had broken.

'Fucking fantastic,' he grumbled. Dean shivered as he advanced towards his beaten up set of drawers, rifling through the scrunched up garments for a thicker sweater. Memories of summer and warmth came flooding back and he sighed, tugging the jumper on.

As soon as he booted up his computer, Castiel was there to start a Skype call. He scrunched his eyebrows together a little more but a contrasting smile touched his lips.

'Hey, Cas, why the rush?' he asked after accepting the call.

A light pink painted his cheeks, 'Oh, I do apologise. I simply needed to talk to you. Fast.'

Dean chuckled, 'Alright. What d'ya wanna talk about?'

'Uh… I need to know when we are meeting very soon as my mother and father are leaving with Rachel, Alfie and Gabriel tonight. They're going on a holiday until New Year-'

'What? Why? Why aren't you going?'

Castiel looked sheepish as he fiddled with sweater sleeve. 'Well… Since the crash I'm apparently not the… same.'

Dean's jaw dropped. 'They fucking _blame_ you?'

Cas was quick to defend his family, voice becoming a little more hysterical, 'No, no, no! It's not that. I think it's… _hard_ for my mother and father to see me when they've lost another son who is my replica. Who was their favoured son. I figure that's why they travel a lot in the first place. I don't know… Rachel, Alfie and Gabriel need supervision and need to be with family at this time so-'

'Christ, Cas! That's no way to treat your fucking child!' Dean winced at the hostility of his tone and Cas' shocked expression. He breathed in deeply and then started to speak again, 'Look… Do you wanna stay over here?' Castiel's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head to the side. Dean sighed. 'DoyouwannastayoverhereforChristmas?' he said all at once.

Cas blushed and ducked his head down as Dean scratched at the back of his neck. 'I couldn't possibly impose in such a-'

'Cas, don't you dare refuse, okay. I _want_ you to come over.'

'If you're… If you're sure…' Castiel's voice was quiet and timid. Dean decided to speak with assured clarity to convince his friend.

'Yes I'm sure. It'll be great!'

Dean's smile was mirrored by Castiel. 'I can't tell you how grateful I am.'

'Eh, don't worry about it. I'll just let mom know but she'll be cool with it.' Dean shrugged and then froze as he heard movement in the hallway. 'Cas, I gotta go but I'll call you later, okay?'

Cas nodded enthusiastically, drawing a laugh out of Dean before the call ended. His laptop slammed shut and he made his way over to the door. Upon opening it, Sam crashed into the room, apparently needing Dean's door to support his weight as he listened in. Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam's sprawled out form at his feet.

'Uhm,' Sam mumbled.

'Yeah, _uhm_. You wanna tell me what the fuck you're doing there, Samantha?'

Sam rose up and brushed off his clothes, never meeting Dean's eyes but letting a smirk spread across his lips. 'So, holidays with the boyfriend, huh? _Christmas_. You never told me how serious my ship was getting.'

Dean's eyes widened almost comically. 'You were fucking listening in? You had no right to do that, Sam.'

'Did something bad happen to Cas?' Sam asked, concern now pooling in his eyes.

Dean looked away. 'That's not for you to know about, okay, Sam?'

'Okay.' Dean was surprised about how quickly Sam accepted the answer and also grateful. 'But… You sure you want Cas over?'

'Course I am!' Dean answered immediately. He quickly calmed his tone to appear cooler with the situation, 'I mean… Yeah, if he's okay with it, I'm okay with it…'

Sam beamed at his brother and pulled him into a hug, 'Aw, man, this is so awesome.'

'Get the fuck off me, Sasquatch!' Dean growled, masking the growing affection he felt towards his brother.

'Do you think I should invite Jess?' he asked upon releasing Dean.

'I don't know if that's a good idea…'

'Why not?'

'Didn't we have that talk about Gabriel, huh?'

Sam's cheeks coloured. 'Yeah, but-'

'Fine. Fine! Invite her over, just don't come crying to me once she comes crying to you because you told her you have an epic gay crush on Mr YouTube's brother.'

'Wow that was a lot of words, Dean. I didn't know your vocabulary was that broad.'

'Shut up, bitch.'

'Jerk.'

The brothers stood and grinned at each other for a moment before the situation actually struck Dean. He'd invited Cas over for Christmas. To stay with him. Cas from Pontiac, Cas from YouTube.

'Hey, man, are you okay?' Sam frowned at his brother's paling face.

'Uh, yeah, just… What the fuck did I just do?'

Sam laughed and turned to walk back down the hall to his room. 'Good luck telling mom, Romeo.'

Dean slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned, brain torn between two feelings; terrified and ecstatic.


	32. Chapter 32

'Dean you are not driving to Pontiac and back!'

'No, Cas, you don't understand, I _want_ to.'

Castiel sighed down the phone. 'The amount of money it'll cost for gas…'

'Cas!'

'What?!'

'Shut the fuck up for one minute,' Dean replied lightly, knowing that his smile bled into his tone.

Cas laughed, 'Okay then.'

'Do you know how often I get to drive Baby? And I mean _really_ drive Baby, not just a school run.'

'I'm guessing it's not often at all.'

'Exactly! And… C'mon, Cas, let me pick you up.' Dean could barely keep the pleading tone out of his voice.

'You're so stubborn,' Cas grumbled.

'Wow, you've only just realised? Man, I thought we were friends.'

Cas chuckled again and then sighed. 'Okay. Tomorrow?'

'I'll leave at eleven.'

'It's a date,' Cas replied and Dean could practically hear the wink through the phone.

'Okay, Casanova. See ya then.'

'Goodbye, Dean.'

The line went dead. Dean rubbed a hand over his face and then stood up, making his way over to the kitchen.

'Hey, mom.'

'Hi, sweetie. Could you pass me the sugar?' Mary responded, facing away from Dean.

'Sure… Hey, mom…'

'You already said that.'

Dean chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. 'You sure you're okay with Cas staying over here?'

'Of course! He can't be on his own for Christmas.' Mary's smile was warm and she walked up to Dean, cupping his face with her hands. 'At least you've met him so we know he's not some axe murderer.'

Dean swatted his mother's hands away, smirking. 'Mom, no.'

Mary's answering laugh was melodic. 'I have a feeling that's not all you wanted to talk to me about?'

'No… Well it's the same sorta thing but yeah…'

She raised an eyebrow at her son, silently urging him to continue.

'See, Cas doesn't have a car and… I was thinkin' that maybe I could drive up there tomorrow to collect him? Then drive back here the next day…'

'Do you have any idea how much the fuel's going to cost?'

'You sound exactly like Cas,' Dean snickered.

'At least that boy's sensible.' Mary exhaled slowly and looked Dean in the eye. 'I know how much you love that damn Impala so I'll let you but you're paying for your gas, okay?'

'Mom, you know I hate it when you talk trash about Baby.'

Mary rolled her eyes and grabbed the sugar, adding it to her pile of ingredients. She turned around and clicked on the radio, effectively drowning out any further conversation.

Dean shook his head and left the kitchen, returning to his bedroom to pack a spare pair of clothes for the journey the next day.

The Impala roared as Dean started it up. A smile lit up his face and he pulled out of the driveway.

The drive was mostly smooth aside from the angry call from Jo, complaints about Dean's brief absence and jibes about 'Dean's boyfriend'.

'He's not my boyfriend,' Dean had replied wearily.

Five cups of coffee and several hours later he found himself pulling up to the Novak residence.

'Dean!' Cas greeted before the other boy had even made it out of the car.

'Heya, Cas,' Dean replied, another smile gracing his features. It morphed into shock when Cas pulled him into a hug. 'Well hello there,' Dean choked out, a furious blush creeping up the back of his neck.

Cas pulled away and gave him a questioning look. 'Yes. Hello.'

Dean laughed and clapped Castiel on the shoulder before making his way around to the trunk of the car.

'It's good to see you,' Dean said sincerely.

'You too.'

They stared at each other for a while, glad to be in each other's presence again. Dean was the first to snap out of the stupor, thinking practically. 'I'll take you back over tomorrow if that's okay?'

Castiel nodded and took the duffel from Dean's hands.

'Oh, it's okay, I got it.'

'No. You are a _guest_, Dean,' Cas grinned, shrugging the bag onto his shoulder. Dean smiled and slammed the boot shut.

The house was warm and well lit when they entered, giving the building a more homely feel than what Dean remembered from his last visit. 'Toasty.'

'Yes. My parents don't really let me use the heating… but since they're not here…' Cas trailed off with a wicked smirk.

'Oh, Castiel, you rebel you.'

'Shut up. So… Do you want me to put this upstairs?' he asked, gesturing to Dean's bag. The question was awkward in its simplicity and the atmosphere shifted.

'Uh, I guess? Thanks.'

The two boys regarded each other, noticing the change. Castiel's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and Dean was momentarily mesmerised by it.

'Why don't you… go to the living room.'

Dean had only been in Castiel's room so he was clueless as to where it was situated but agreed anyway. Cas smiled and ascended the stairs, leaving Dean to find his own way around the house.

'Okay then…'

He decided the first door was his best bet.

'Cas, what the hell is all this?!' Dean gasped out between laughs, hand still gripping the doorknob. Cas' footsteps were heavy as he bounded down the stairs, the red tint to his cheeks and the sudden slowing of his pace seeming to break the uncomfortable spell.

'Oh my- you- you weren't supposed to see that…'

'Is that a fucking slutty gnome?' Dean asked, pointing to a corner of the filled room.

'Dean,' Cas practically whined, attempting to drag him away from the room.

'Oh my god, that one's posing seductively!'

Castiel slapped a hand over his face. 'One of my parents' passions, aside from travelling to escape their son, is collecting gnomes, okay?'

Dean carried on laughing, focusing on the latter part of Cas' sentence and ignoring the rest.

'It's a freakin' Jesus gnome! Oh man, you gotta let me take some of these back with me.'

'No, Dean,' Cas chuckled, fruitlessly continuing to try and pull Dean away.

Dean turned to face his friend. 'I like your parents a little more now, I gotta say.'

'You harbour a secret gnome collection and can relate to them?'

'No! I mean… I like them because they have a gnome dressed in drag.'

Cas rolled his eyes. 'So now you've seen the… the _Gnomery_, we can go to the living room.'

Dean didn't comment on the name but the amused glint in his eyes told the other boy he'd acknowledged it.

'So, what are we watching, Gnomeo?'

Castiel frowned at the nickname. 'I have… Doctor Who. And… more Doctor Who.'

'Well then, Allons-y.'

A part-fond part-annoyed look was shot Dean's way as Cas got up to collect the box set of DVDs.

'Actually, do you want some popcorn?'

'Dude, do you seriously have to ask?' Dean replied with a grin. Castiel smiled back and made the snack with no hassle. Upon returning he noticed Dean had already slotted in the first DVD and begun watching. He placed the bowl down in front of his friend and watched as he immediately dug in.

'And so it begins.'

'What?' Dean asked around a mouthful of popcorn.

Castiel shook his head, dismissing the comment, and sat next to Dean on the sofa, barely any room between them. Dean almost choked on his popcorn as he gulped, staring at the little space between them worriedly. This was going to be a long and tortuous holiday.

* * *

**Oh my god, I'm really not happy with this one ergh but I hope you enjoyed it anyway? I'm about to upload the next chapter as it's already written**


	33. Chapter 33

**Mkay, this is mainly just Dean with a boner...**

* * *

Dean was calm when he woke up, content. The pleasant bliss of unawareness clouded his brain for all of a minute before he noticed he had a crick in his neck, popcorn down his pants and a body draped over him. His eyes widened and he looked down, brown hair suddenly pushing past his lips.

'Ew,' he mumbled, jerking his mouth away from the tickly mop of hair. He was unnerved for a moment before he realised the hair belonged to Cas. He breathed out a small sigh of relief, strands tousling from the action.

His awareness continued to flood back to him, small aches and pains making themselves known, all punishments for sleeping on the sofa. His ears rang with the loud, repeated Doctor Who theme tune blaring from the TV's speakers. He frowned and then abruptly opened his mouth upon discovering what Cas' stomach was being prodded with.

'Fuck,' he hissed. He tried to shift out from under Cas without rousing him. He realised he half wanted to stay due to the fact that he was _cuddling Cas_._ Cuddling._ But there was the greater, more awkward matter that if Cas awoke and Dean was sat awake himself, casually cradling him, that he would realise that nope, that most definitely wasn't a large, weirdly smoothly shaped chain of popcorn kernels in his pocket.

'Fuck,' he repeated, heart rate picking up as he grew more and more panicked. Castiel stirred on top of him but simply grumbled and shifted in his sleep. Half a strangled moan left Dean's lips before he could stifle it and yeah, he really needed to remove himself from the situation _hastily_.

'Like a band aid, like a band aid, like a mother fucking _band aid_,' Dean chanted to himself under his breath. He ripped himself away from Cas, his limp body falling down to rest on the sofa cushions instead of Dean. Unfortunately, his head smacked on the armrest of the couch with an audible _thwack_. Dean winced and reached out towards Cas, expecting him to jerk awake. He simply moaned and rolled over, facing away from the other boy. Dean raised an eyebrow at the dead-to-the-world Castiel and then shook his head. For a second, he worried he'd caused more damage to his friend than what came across but soon dismissed the idea.

He then crept out of the room, careful not to create any loud noises even though he was pretty sure Cas wouldn't rouse; no point in risking waking him and allowing him to see the embarrassingly obvious tent in his trousers that he'd been so careful to avoid letting him witness so far. He retrieved his belongings out of Cas' room and guessed his way to the bathroom, picking the right room on his first try.

Dean locked the door quickly behind him and then removed all his clothes except his boxers. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and began to talk.

'And the winner of most awkward fucking boner around a YouTuber goes to Dean Winches-'

'Dean?'

'-ter,' Dean ended with a squeak. 'Uh… yeah?' His fingers were crossed, praying that the boy on the other side of the door didn't hear his grumbling.

'Do you know how to work the shower okay?'

He barely managed to keep himself from collapsing against the tub with relief and answered calmly, 'Yeah, thanks, Cas. Did I wake you?'

'I'm not sure… Hey, did we drink anything last night?' Cas' confused voice travelled through the door.

Dean frowned. 'I highly doubt it. It's a least a _little_ sad to get drunk with another dude whilst watching Doctor Who.'

'I don't believe I agree with you,' Cas chuckled. His confused tone returned after a beat, 'I only ask because… Well, without finding a better way to put this, my head hurts like a mother fucking bitch.'

Dean flinched, guilt crowding his brain. 'Huh, how about that.' He answered as coolly as possible.

'Hm… I'll make breakfast?'

'Sure. Thanks, Cas.'

He listened to the sound of Castiel's footsteps as they padded down the hall and out of earshot. Once he knew Cas had left, he groaned and sunk down to the floor, burying his face in his hands. Whilst in the position he was in, he noticed a problem once more. He looked directly at his groin as he spoke.

'Cold shower?' he asked. Without getting a response, he nodded to himself, 'Yup, cold shower.'

The taps squeaked as he turned them and the cold liquid rushed away the heat that prickled the entire expanse of skin on his body.


	34. Chapter 34

Castiel smiled at Dean over his breakfast causing the other boy's stomach to flutter. Dean replied with a small smirk and looked down at his plate; singed French toast.

'I hope you enjoy my _delightful_ cooking.'

'Uh… Yeah.' Dean rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the food sheepishly.

Cas raised an eyebrow, fixing Dean with a serious glare before bursting out laughing. Castiel stood and collected his and Dean's plates, throwing the toast in the bin.

'Oh!' A plate slipped out of his grip and clattered against the linoleum. Both boys bent down to pick it up, their hands bumped against one another. Both flinched away and then looked up. Their lips met, neither knowing how close the other was. Castiel drew back a little and stared at a wide-eyed Dean.

'Er.'

_This was not how it was supposed to happen, this was **not** how it was supposed to happen_Dean's brain screeched. He could feel Castiel's light breath against his lips and he realised that neither of them had moved, still staring at each other. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and inclined his head slightly, forehead brushing against Castiel's nose.

'I should probably get the plate,' Cas whispered, standing up with the plate in his grip. Dean stayed crouched on the floor and rubbed his hands over his face. His ears pricked up at the sound of a tap squeaking and water hitting the now chipped dish.

He'd kissed Cas... _he'd kissed Castiel_.

Eyes still opened wide, Dean stood and made his way over to Castiel at the sink. The other boy was humming under his breath as he scrubbed, a small smile on his face. As he noticed Dean's presence beside him, he began to speak.

'I was thinking we could pick up breakfast on the way to your home instead?'

Dean's eyebrows rose; Cas was acting like nothing happened. That was fine. _More_ than fine. It didn't mean anything. It was an _accident_. He found himself nodding. 'Yeah, sounds great.' He tried not to let his disappointment seep into his tone.

Castiel smiled up at Dean, finally meeting his eyes. He looked almost sad, the emotion on his friend's face causing something to stir in Dean.

'When would you wish to leave?'

'As soon as possible, I guess. Hey, the longer we stall leaving, the longer it'll take for us to get to my mom's homemade apple pie and let me tell you, that shit is _fantastic_.'

Cas chuckled and ducked his head, studying his hands. 'Is it okay if I bring my laptop and camera?'

'Wait, _your_ laptop?' Dean asked, grinning. Castiel nodded his head enthusiastically.

'I guess my parents don't hate me too much. They presented me with Inias 3.0 the other day.'

'Dude, that's great. We might even get to do a few videos, huh.'

'Of course, Dean. What did you think we'd do?' Cas beamed and then proceeded to place the plate on the drying rack. 'Anyway, I'll just get my bag and… change and… I need to shower… That's actually a lot of stuff to do, um… there's the TV, if you wish to occupy yourself.'

Dean smiled fondly at Cas' rambling and placed a hand lightly on his arm. 'If it's okay with you, I think I'd much rather go ahead and gaze at the gnome collection.'

Castiel groaned. 'You're never going to let that drop, are you?'

'Nope.'

He sighed and shook his head. 'Okay, well you go and sate your need for gnome watching while I go and get ready. Sound good?'

'That sounds perfect, gnome angel.'

Cas rolled his eyes and began to make his way out of the kitchen, Dean only then realising that he hadn't dropped his hand. Dean grabbed a glass of juice before walking to the living room and putting on an obscure British television show from Cas' DVD collection.

After powering through the first episode, Dean decided to check on Castiel. He was in his room, hitting a hair dryer.

'Uh, what?'

Castiel jumped and turned to face Dean. 'It won't work.'

Dean tried to stifle a smirk and a laugh and asked, seriously, 'Have you tried turning it off and on again?'

Cas stared at him for a moment before he dropped his head and his shoulders started shaking. 'If you quote _one more thing_ I will actually collapse.'

'You know, I now get why you have a picture of the A-Team on your side table _despite_ never having watched the movie.'

Castiel dropped to the floor and began laughing. Dean sat down next to him, grinning, and took the broken device out of his hands.

'Why do you even need a blow dryer?' he asked, turning it in his hands, studying the bright pink shell.

'Before I answer, let me just say, it's my mother's, _I_ would have gone for a much more muted shade of… _that_.' Cas smiled as Dean laughed and then continued. 'I wanted my hair to dry as quickly as possible. I didn't want you to wait.'

'Aw, Cas, so sweet,' Dean teased, ruffling the other boy's damp hair. 'I don't care anyway. It looks great no matter what.'

Cas cocked his head to the side. 'Would it still look great if I got blonde and blue highlights?'

Dean's nose wrinkled. 'Uh, no, actually. Hm, maybe just the blue. It'd match your eyes… or something.' And there was Jo again, invading his inner monologue and screaming '_gay_' from the top of her lungs.

The blue eyed boy flushed lightly and began playing with the hem of his grey top.

'Anyway, aside from the hair, you ready?'

'Yes, I think so.'

'Great.' Dean pushed up off the floor and held out his hand for Cas to follow suit. They grabbed their bags and made their way to the Impala, slinging the luggage in the trunk.

'I've just got to check everything's turned off and then I'll be right out.'

'Sure,' Dean replied, seating himself in his car. He was alone without the sound of the television to distract him. His thoughts began to creep up on him and root into his brain, forcing him to think about what had happened earlier. It was an _accident_. Cas didn't mean for it to happen. Cas doesn't want it to happen. You want-

Dean cut off his own thoughts by turning on Metallica at full blast. The blaring sound of the music wiped his brain, replacing it with guitar riffs and lyrics instead of the troubling thoughts that were all centred around Cas, the guy who he was supposed to be in a confined space with for seven hours and then for the whole of the Christmas period.

Due to the volume of the music, he hadn't noticed Cas return with an extra two bags until he slammed Baby's door shut. Dean winced and turned down the volume considerably, shifting in his seat to face Cas.

'You ready for the road trip of a life time?' Dean asked.

'I don't know. Should I have prepared?'

Dean twisted back around and started up the ignition. 'Oh hell, you're gonna regret not preparing for a full seven hours with the one and only Dean Winchester.'

Castiel rolled his eyes and began lightly tapping his fingers along with the music. Dean exhaled in relief; Cas didn't mind his music, even looked like he was enjoying it.

Dean replaced the tape and clicked play. The opening notes to Eye Of The Tiger started up.

'Sing along Wednesday with Dean!'

Castiel groaned while Dean laughed, easing out of the driveway and belting out the lyrics. Somehow Dean pushed back his thoughts and anxieties and it was easy; easy to be around Cas and easy to forget about everything but the Impala and the music.

* * *

**I'm proud of the IT Crowd references okay.**


	35. Chapter 35

The rumble of the engine outside made Sam shoot up out of his chair. Mary aimed a confused look at her son but then continued reading.

'Mom. They're here. Cas and Dean are _here _and they're going to be in the same _house_,' Sam all but squealed.

'Mhm,' Mary hummed, secretly smiling.

Sam grinned and reached to grab a small wrapped plant clipping from the side table. He ran over to the front door, standing behind it with his arm raised high in the air. The sound of his brother's voice reached his ears and he heard the key slide in the lock. Dean jumped back upon seeing Sam in his way.

'Oh, Sammy that's just great, you know you're really fuck- hold on.'

Sam's smile widened and he quirked an eyebrow, daring Dean not to verbally acknowledge the mistletoe.

'You were saying?' Sam asked sweetly. Castiel peeked out from behind Dean and stared at the mistletoe.

'Really, Sam, _really_?' Dean hissed.

The younger Winchester simply shrugged. 'Hey, you know the rules, man.' Sam puckered up his lips and made small kissing sounds, not missing the blush rising on Castiel's cheeks.

'Sam, I'm _not_ kissing you.'

'Not me! Castiel! You want Dean to kiss you, don't you, Cas?'

Castiel looked uncomfortable with the sudden attention but proceeded to plaster on a fake cocky expression. 'Well, those _are_ the rules, Dean.'

Dean reddened slightly and Sam barely contained his screech of happiness. Dean turned around and stared at Cas. Sam imagined he was silently asking the other boy if it was okay. As Dean leaned in, Sam shouted in protest. 'No, no, no, no, _no_! _Dean_! I need to see both of you!'

Dean turned around and fixed his brother with a glare. He then guided Cas so both boys allowed Sam to have a side view.

Hesitantly, Dean leaned in again and closed his eyes. The kiss was small, close mouthed and short lived, cut off by the click of a camera. Dean drew back. 'Sam what the- wait, _mom_?!'

Sam turned around to look at his mother. Her arms were lifted and aiming an expensive looking camera at Dean and Castiel.

'You boys look so… _cute_,' she declared, looking back at the picture. Dean groaned and buried his face in his hands. Castiel placed a hand on his friend's bicep, a comforting gesture.

'I need a copy of that to give to Jo!'

'No! There is no way in hell you're giving that to Jo!'

Sam noticed Castiel flinch slightly at Dean's reaction.

'Why _shouldn't_ I give it to Jo?'

'Because…' Dean paused, thinking about the phrasing of his words. He decided to shake his head and load the conversation topic onto his guest rather than the photograph. 'Mom, this is Cas.'

'Hello,' Castiel murmured, looking down and avoiding Mary's gaze.

Mary stepped forward and pulled Castiel into a loving hug. Cas jumped but returned the gesture hesitantly. 'Well you seem like a lovely young man.'

'Um, thank you,' Cas mumbled into Mary's shirt. Dean laughed at his friend and pried his mother off him.

'So, there was a promise of pie?'

Mary rolled her eyes but made her way to the kitchen.

'Dude, quit staring at him,' Dean chastised, hitting Sam round the back of the head and effectively wiping the doe eyed look off his brother's face. Sam frowned and rubbed the now throbbing spot.

'Ow, jerk.'

'Bitch. Now piss off, would'ya?'

'Dean,' Castiel muttered, scowling.

'_What_?'

Castiel sighed and dragged Dean away from his brother and up the stairs.

'Thanks, Cas!' Sam called before bouncing off to the kitchen.

'Your brother is… energetic.'

Dean chuckled. 'Yeah, he sure is… Uh, sorry about the mistletoe thing.'

'I didn't mind at all,' Castiel responded instantly. Dean stopped and stared at Cas, breath hitching as he winked.

'Well, it's not like you could refuse the Winchester charm anyways, huh.'

'No, I suppose not.' Castiel smiled and then directed his attention to the door in front of them. 'Is this your room?'

'Yep.' Dean swallowed loudly before pushing the door open. 'It's not much… well, it's nowhere near as awesome as yours but it's… something, I guess.' He scratched the back of his neck as he always did when he was anxious.

'I like it.'

'You do?'

Cas nodded and began to make his way around the room, running his hand over the wood of the desk and the soft sheets on the bed.

'So, sleeping… arrangements,' Dean coughed, still scratching the back of his neck. Before he could register what was happening, Cas' hand was covering his and dislodging his nails from the skin on his neck.

'If you carry on doing that, you'll scratch it raw.'

Dean stared wide eyed at Castiel. 'Oh… sorry.'

'Why are you nervous?'

'I don't know.'

Cas tilted his head to the side and searched the other boy's face. 'Hm.'

'Hm?'

'Hm.'

Their eyes stayed locked before they both began to laugh.

'Okay,' Dean tittered. 'So, there's pie downstairs.'

Castiel groaned. 'Will I ever be able to keep your attention on me when there's pie involved?' The mock frustration in Castiel's voice made Dean laugh again.

'It depends. Maybe if it was you covered in pie I'd pay more attention?' Dean's confidence faded out of his words towards the end as it dawned on him that that thought was actually a very real fantasy.

'I'll keep that in mind.'

With a steady glance at Dean, Cas left the room and made his way towards the smell of Mary Winchester's baking.

'I'm so fucking screwed,' Dean ground out under his breath before following the object of his desires.

* * *

**This chapter is set on the day before Christmas Eve so the holidays start on the 20th. This can be subject to change if anyone reading this knows when the Christmas holidays start? I'm really sorry, I'm rather limited in my knowledge of American term dates and such. Also, I'm sorry for any cheesiness in this chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I've completely lost my voice which means I have had the opportunity to write all day. This came out, I don't even know what the fuck happened. I blame sleep deprivation.**

* * *

'Vlog time,' Cas declared after his and Dean's stomachs were filled with pie.

'Okay.'

'Where should we film?'

Dean bit his lip as he thought; his room was too bare, the living room too communal. 'Uh, I don't know.'

'Your room,' Cas decided, already making his way back up the stairs.

'Oh, come on, you don't wanna be seen in there,' Dean chuckled nervously. He could practically hear Cas roll his eyes.

'Right.' Castiel paused his ascent up the stairs and turned to face Dean. 'Do you think Sam would wish to feature in the video?'

'Hell yeah he would. Sam!'

'What?!'

'Come on, we're gonna be in Cas' video!' Dean yelled.

Sam's beaming face appeared at the bottom of the stairs. 'Seriously?'

Cas nodded. 'Of course, Sam.'

'Awesome.'

The three boys entered Dean's room and positioned themselves on the bed whilst Cas set up a good camera angle, resting the device on Dean's desk. With the camera on and recording, Castiel re-joined the brothers on the bed.

'Hello, I'm Castiel,' he opened with and then gestured to Dean.

'I'm… Dean.'

Castiel's hand moved to point at Sam. 'I'm Sam!' The volume of the youngest Winchester's voice made Dean and Cas jump.

'This is just a general vlog about… what's happening… now…' Cas stuttered to the amusement of the Winchesters.

'See, Cas here's having some trouble dealing with the fact he's in the same room as me. You could say he's somewhat… _overwhelmed_ by my presence.' Dean turned to Castiel and placed a hand on his shoulder, lightly slapping it. 'It's okay, honey, it happens to the best of people.'

'Dean, you're such a jerk,' Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes.

'An _attractive_ jerk,' Dean corrected. 'Anyway, Cas is here because he couldn't handle being away from me for too long. Ain't that right, sweetie?'

Cas clicked his tongue but went along with Dean's tone, staring into Dean's eyes lovingly whilst Sam bounced on the mattress beside them in glee. 'It is true. I couldn't _stand_ being alone whilst you were all those miles away.'

'Cas, I get it, it's fine. How about we kiss and make up?' Dean asked, quirking an eyebrow and plastering a teasing grin on his lips. He was testing the waters. 'I mean, all that time alone must have made a… _lust_ bubble inside of you for me. You must have pined so hard.'

The blush was prominent on Cas' cheeks but he carried on, ignoring the badly stifled screeches leaving Sam. He dived forward and slapped his hand over Dean's mouth, kissing the back of his own hand enthusiastically. His body pressed down on Dean's and, even without the feel of Cas' lips on his, Dean found himself having to think of planes and cake to keep his thoughts PG.

Sam's laughter rang out through the room and spread to Dean and Cas who joined in. Castiel seemed hesitant to get off Dean but eventually did so, aware that his camera was still running.

'How is this video going to go?' Cas enquired.

Dean's forehead scrunched up as he thought before an idea popped into his head. 'Oh my god, dude, we totally forgot!'

'What?'

'The scooter!'

'Come again?'

'Oh yeah!' Sam said, slapping a hand to his face. 'Cas, we gotta film that.'

'_What_?' Cas repeated, completely bewildered.

Dean rolled his eyes and hauled Cas up by the sleeve of his thick jumper. 'You don't question the Christmas scooter as much as you don't question the gnomes, okay?'

'Okay?'

Sam laughed again and gingerly took hold of the expensive looking camera.

'Don't worry, man, this'll be awesome,' Dean reassured, a large grin on his face. He decided to explain as the three of them made their way back down the stairs. 'So, basically, there's this scooter that… dad bought for mom years ago and it's really fucking cheesy okay, like, gay snowmen and everything, I don't even know where he got it from? But yeah, every year we drive it up to the Roadhouse and embarrass the fuck outta Ellen.'

Castiel chuckled. 'I don't get how you teased me about the gnomes that _aren't even mine_, yet you do this and I'm supposed to be cool about it.'

'Oh yeah? Well you're gonna be the one driving,' Dean replied, smiling widely at his friend.

'What? I don't even know how to go about-'

'Relax, I've done it before,' Sam interjected.

'Wha-? How old are you?'

'Thirteen. It's easy 'cause Dean's a good teacher. I'm sure with you he'll be more touch-'

'Okay, that's enough,' Dean interrupted.

The snow was light when they stepped outside, barely coating the ground. The boys walked towards the garage and opened the door. Castiel spotted the vehicle in the corner, glinting against the camera light.

'Oh,' he forced out, taking in the scooter. 'We're… driving that? In public?'

Dean nodded and sauntered over to the scooter, patting the long seat. Sam tittered and followed his brother, still gripping the camera tightly. 'Oh yeah, Dean puts a lot of work into it during December so it's ready to run when we need it to.'

Dean reached around to flick a switch on the side facing away from Cas. Suddenly, the garage was alight with the fairy lights and glowing Christmas decorations.

'You were right. That _is_ gay.'

The brothers laughed and agreed.

'Okay, maybe you don't have to drive, Cas, you don't even know the way to Ellen's. I'll drive, Sam, you run behind like a little bitch and film everything, capiche?'

'Dean! That's not fair!' Sam whined, but Castiel and Dean had already taken up the space on the seat, Cas pressed tightly against Dean's back. Dean found himself desperately thinking of plane rides and cake for the second time that night.

'You ready, Cas?' he directed behind him, feeling Cas' nodded response rather than seeing it. The scooter started up and crawled out of the garage.

'Wow, that's pretty anti-climactic,' Castiel snickered as the slow speed maintained.

'Hey, Christmas decorations weigh a fuck load more than you'd expect.'

'I can tell,' Cas mumbled into Dean's neck. Technically he had pressed himself closer to Dean than was really needed, considering the average speed of the scooter was about 3mph.

Sam more walked than ran behind the vehicle, filming everything to be edited later on. He grew bored by the time they reached the Roadhouse on the other side of the town but the humorous reactions from the public kept him from dropping the camera and abandoning his idiot of a brother and his not-boyfriend.

'We're here!' Dean announced, hopping off the scooter after reluctantly dislodging himself from Cas' surprisingly iron-like grip. Dean swapped the keys for the camera. 'You park that shit up.'

Sam mumbled under his breath but complied, swinging his legs over the seat and taking the scooter around the back.

'Alright?'

'Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm good.' Castiel smiled convincingly.

'Aw, you scared of a hunter's bar? Want me to hold your hand?' Dean teased.

'That would be preferable,' Castiel answered seriously.

If an opportunity was handed to Dean, he'd damn well go through with it. He confidently grabbed Castiel's hand and all but dragged him through the front door. None of the patrons even looked in their direction as they made their way towards the bar. Ellen heaved out a sigh as she spotted Dean, knowing full well he'd taken the abomination round the back.

'Now, Dean, you know I have a rule against scooters being parked outside my bar, don'tcha?' Ellen said, absently cleaning a pint glass.

'What scooter?' Dean replied innocently.

'Alright. Now are you gonna introduce me to this boy or am I gonna have to wait 'til the wedding?' She inclined her head towards the boys still linked hands.

Although Cas tried to break free of Dean's grip, Dean simply clasped his hand tighter. 'Ellen, this is Castiel.'

Ellen's eyes widened in recognition. 'Oh, your boy-' She was cut off by a stony look from Dean. '-friend. Your friend that's a boy that you don't shut up about.'

'Nice save,' Sam murmured to Ellen, suddenly appearing at his brother's side.

Castiel visibly reddened, averting his gaze.

'Oh, hon. I think he likes you too, Dean.' Ellen smiled warmly at the pair.

'_Ellen_,' Dean hissed.

'Is Dean Winchester blushing? I never thought I'd see the day…'

'Oh yeah, he does that a heck of a lot around Cas,' Sam supplied, smirking.

Dean grimaced. 'And here I was thinkin' we were here to embarrass _you_, Ellen.'

'What, with that ugly ass scooter out there? Nah, I got over that a long time ago.'

Dean grumbled and took a seat at the bar motioning for Cas to do the same. 'Where's Jo?'

'Out. With Charlie I think her name was.'

'Ahh, I see. Looking for a bit of-' Dean bit his tongue at Ellen's raised eyebrow, silently challenging him to go on. 'A bit of… friendship?'

'Subtle, Dean, _subtle_.'

'Stop calling people out on what they say, bitch.'

Sam sighed and leaned against the bar. His eyes landed on the camera. 'Hey, have you been filming this whole thing?'

'Uh,' Cas floundered.

'Oh my god, Cas you can't edit this out!'

'Cas, you _have_ to edit this shit out.'

'Uh,' Castiel repeated, slowly edging his hands towards his camera.

'Dean, do I have to remind you about cursing?'

'Sorry, ma'am.'

Ellen shook her head slightly before spotting a small crowd as they entered the building. 'It's been great seeing you boys but I gotta take care of the customers. Now get, and take that piece of Christmas trash far, far away from my bar!' she commanded.

'Ha! _Knew_ you weren't over it!' Dean laughed triumphantly.

'Oh, and Castiel, honey, it was lovely to meet you,' Ellen said, smiling at the dark haired boy.

'It was great to meet you too,' Cas replied sincerely. Quickly, he caught up with the Winchesters and took his place on the scooter.

'Sorry about that,' Dean whispered in his ear as he clambered on behind him.

Castiel reddened and was glad of the rapidly darkening sky. 'No, no, it was good… Uh, I take it I'm driving?'

'Yup. It's easy, you'll be fine.'

The scooter spluttered as he started it up. The vehicle crawled its way back through the streets of Lawrence with Sam holding up the camera behind them. By the time they got back to the house it was completely dark.

Dean leaned the scooter against the far wall and addressed it, 'Well, that's it for another year, I guess. But you had some good times with Cas' ass on you for a whole journey, right?'

Castiel slapped Dean's arm before he made his way back inside the house. He'd returned to Dean's bedroom and settled himself down with the camera for five minutes before Dean came crashing into the room, chest heaving with laughter filled breaths.

'You'll never guess what I found in the garage.'


	37. Chapter 37

'Is that a bag of gnomes? _Please_ don't tell me that's a bag of gnomes,' Castiel groaned as he leaned on Dean's shoulder.

'Look,' Dean began, bending down to pick up one of the gnomes. He pointed to the figurine's exposed behind. 'Gnome butt.'

'And that's something I never wanted nor needed to see.'

'Merry Christmas, Cas!'

'So you… found this in your garage and… you're giving me a _bag of_-'

'-A bag of gnomes for Christmas, yes,' Dean finished, nodding seriously. Castiel simultaneously shook his head and massaged his eyes with one of his hands. He turned and left the room without a word, a prominent smirk spreading across his face.

'Aw, Cas, sweetie, don't be like that!' Dean chimed, laughing as he bounded up behind his friend.

'I will murder you with your damn gnomes one day.'

'They're not _mine_ though, are they, Cas? They're my gift to _you_.' The smile in Dean's voice was evident. Cas stopped at the garage door and foolishly looked up, suddenly finding confidence.

'Dean, did you just have an excess of mistletoe hanging around in your house this year or is the universe trying to tell us something?'

Dean gulped and followed Cas' gaze, eyes wide. He then focused on Castiel's face; Castiel's eyes in the moonlight, Castiel's hair in the moonlight, Castiel's _existence in the freaking moonlight_.

'The… the universe… is… yeah- I mean, wow, would you look at that collection of stars right over there, that could be like-'

Dean's meagre attempt to change the subject was interrupted by the firm press of lips on his. He sank into it instantly, aware that he and Cas were alone, no meddling brother or sort-of-sister. Cas was kissing him. Again. But Dean felt that this time felt less fake. His eyes closed and he pulled Castiel closer. Dean's inner Sam / Jo / Becky / Charlie started screaming but he quietened the uproar in favour of focusing on Cas. The kiss was comforting and exciting all at once, a lot more freedom in the gesture than when around others. One hand slid up Cas' back and cupped the back of his head whilst the other stayed at his hip.

'So, yeah, I guess I'm, uh, I, uh, like you. A lot,' Dean babbled as their lips disconnected. He internally scolded himself for acting like a prepubescent girl.

Cas chuckled and shrugged. 'I don't know what I expected you to say.'

'So… when do I get to kiss you without needing mistletoe permission?' Dean asked, absently drawing patterns on Castiel's sides with his fingertips.

'We could move left two paces and see where we go from there?' Castiel suggested, pulling Dean to the side and leaning in again.

'I can't believe the nerdy little angel had to make the first fucking move,' Dean mumbled into Cas' mouth. He was rewarded with a light snigger. 'I mean, I'm _Dean Fucking Winchester_,' he growled against Cas' jaw.

'Someone's… gonna… come out here… looking… for… us,' Cas mumbled between kisses.

'Eh,' Dean replied dismissively, pressing his lips to Castiel's again because he could.

'Dean, let's go to your room,' Castiel suggested. He sighed as Dean's eyebrows wagged. 'No, not like _that_, you slut.'

'Such coarse language!'

'Used appropriately. Anyway, I don't feel comfortable kissing people in front of,' Castiel finished his sentence by pointing at the bag of gnomes.

'What? I thought they were sleeping in the bed with us tonight.'

'You were _sorely_ mistaken. Anyway, I need to finish editing the video.'

'You know, I remember when I was one of those drooling idiots behind the screen wishing that a dude who didn't know I existed would just upload already.'

'So you know how it feels when I don't. Come on,' Castiel coaxed, holding out his hand for Dean to grasp. 'Surreal, huh? Never thought I'd end up dating one of my fans.' Cas winked.

'Oh man, that makes me sound like such a…' Dean searched his mind for an appropriate word whilst grabbing the outstretched hand.

'Don't strain yourself.'

Dean frowned at the shorter boy before taking the upper hand and dragging him out of the room. After walking a few paces, Dean's brain seemed to shut down and he blurted, 'So we're dating?'

Castiel chuckled shyly. 'I hope so.'

'Yeah. Yeah, me too.' Dean beamed and carried on to his room. Once the door shut, he pressed against Cas and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 'I've liked you for a long time, you know.'

Cas' breath faltered as he kept his eyes locked on Dean's lips. 'Yeah?' he croaked.

'Mhm.'

'And I, you.'

Dean's eyes widened a little. 'Huh, how about that. Guess we coulda skipped a whole loada crap if we'd just grown a pair.'

'To put it eloquently, yes. I suppose we could have.' Castiel inhaled deeply and shut his eyes, letting his head fall back against the door.

'You just gonna stand there or are you gonna edit the video?' Dean asked, playfully nudging Cas' shoulder and backing off to sit on the bed.

Castiel rolled his eyes and made his way over to his laptop, cutting up and editing the video hastily.

'Cas.'

'Hm?' Castiel responded half-heartedly, focusing on the screen.

'You done?'

'No, Dean.'

'You done… now?'

Cas sighed, 'No.'

'How 'bout now?'

'_No_.'

'Now?'

'Oh my- look, I'll upload it as it is then. If I do that, will you quit bugging me?' Cas swivelled around in the desk chair to glare at Dean. Dean's feet scraped along the floorboards as he kicked them lazily.

'Maybe. I'm just bored.'

Cas shook his head angrily and finished off the video, uploading it to his channel. 'There. I'm done. Now what do you want me to do?'

'I didn't think this far ahead,' Dean admitted, laughing at Castiel's unamused expression.

'I suppose I'm rather weary. Today was… taxing.'

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas' formal wording but patted the space next to him. 'Then we can go to sleep.'

'Do you know where the spare blankets are?'

Dean's brow creased in confusion. 'Huh?' Castiel stared at him for a moment until it clicked. 'Oh, come on, man, you're not sleeping on the goddamn couch.'

'Then… where shall I sleep?'

The once confident feeling drained from Dean and he was left feeling vulnerable, scared of rejection. 'Well… uh… I guess… we could both… sleep on… actually, no, I'm taking the couch.'

A smile slowly spread across Cas' lips as Dean spoke and he placed a hand lightly on his tense arm. 'Dean, I would be honoured to share a bed with you.'

Dean reddened slightly. 'Uh, okay… Did you really have to make it sound so-'

'Sh. Now, do you sleep on the right or the left side?' Cas asked levelly.

'Um, I kinda just starfish.'

Cas' brow furrowed. 'You become a sea creature when unconscious?'

'No, that's not what I- never mind. You wanna go get changed or something?' Dean asked instead.

Castiel nodded and left the room, allowing Dean some privacy of his own. Dean flopped backwards onto the bed and stared with owl-like eyes at the ceiling above. 'So this is weird,' he whispered to himself before standing up and getting changed himself. He threw on some old sweat pants and decided to go without a t-shirt.

Cas returned just as Dean was shutting down his laptop. Dean didn't miss Cas' gawk at his bare torso and smirked before dragging the shorter boy to the bed.

'What time is it?'

'It's… eleven.'

'Well fuck.'

'Hm?'

'I swear I haven't been to sleep before at least two since last year.'

'Well we don't have to go to _sleep_.'

'Oh, _now_ look who's the slut,' Dean snickered.

'Once again, not like that. I mean, we could talk. It happens to be one of the things we're good at.'

'Sure,' Dean agreed. He gasped as Cas' head smacked against his chest. 'Is your head like a fucking rock or some shit? Jesus, Cas.'

'Sorry. You're a good pillow.'

Dean laughed lightly, cautiously beginning to card his fingers through Cas' messy hair. 'So where do we start?'

* * *

**After all this build up... I'm so sorry if it's bad? Maybe I should have made them do this sooner like properly so I wouldn't feel so much pressure ogod. BUT YES, they are now together wow let's see how this goes now...**  
**Also, I signed up for GISHWHES and also have a team and stuff, just puttin' that out there...**


	38. Chapter 38

Castiel woke up with a groan, a sharp pain in his back and an armful of Dean Winchester. He could hear the muffled ringing of his phone in the distance.

'What the-' Cas mumbled groggily, dislodging the cause of the pain; a gnome. 'Seriously, Dean?' he croaked, sleep still affecting his voice. Castiel stumbled out of bed, clumsily untangling himself from the sheets and Dean. 'Hello?' he grumbled into the speaker.

'One, you sound fucked out and please do not comment on my comment, two, you and Dean: _finally_, and three, who the holy hell was that absolutely gorgeous piece of man meat that featured in your video?'

'Merry Christmas Eve to you too, Gabriel.'

'Cassie, are you even awake right now?'

Castiel frowned and sat up. 'Yup… I think so…'

'Then answer me!' Gabriel shrieked.

'That was a thirteen year old Sam Winchester.'

Gabriel groaned. 'I have a feeling you're about to lecture me on how wrong this is on so many levels.'

'Gabriel, this is wrong on so many levels!'

'Oh here we go.'

'Firstly, he's thirteen-'

'I'm fifteen!'

'-Secondly, he's my boyfriend's brother so no. And… thirdly… uh… there's got to be a third reason around here somewhere.'

'You're stumped. At_ least_ give him my number okay?'

'No!'

'Hang on… you said _boyfriend's brother_.'

'Did you actually just squeal?' Castiel muttered disinterestedly, scratching at his day old stubble.

'I'm happy for you, bro! That Crowley can't touch you now.'

'He never wanted to touch me. He's my friend.'

Gabriel cackled down the line. 'Oh yeah, so _that's_ why you're his screensaver.'

'What?'

'There's a lot you don't know, kiddo.'

'I'm older than you, the nickname 'kiddo' cannot be applied to me.'

'You're such a dork. Okay, Seacrest out!'

'Gabe, wait-' Castiel called down the phone but the line had already gone dead. Cas grumbled to himself and slowly crawled back into the bed.

'You're really fucking loud when you're talking to Gabriel, you know that?' Dean's deep voice was muffled by the pillow he was lying face down on.

'Sorry, he can be exasperating.'

'Don't I know it.' Dean paused for a few moments before he asked the inevitable. 'Why were you lecturing him about Sam?'

Cas wrung his hands together, debating whether or not to tell Sam's protective older brother. 'Well… Gabe saw the video and… I think he likes Sam.'

Dean instantly shot up into a sitting position, grinning wildly. 'No fucking way!'

Cas' brow creased. 'Yes… fucking way?'

'Oh my god,' Dean snickered, shaking his head. 'Now I just gotta get him to dump Jess.'

'That was the third reason!' Castiel snapped his fingers together. 'I _knew_ there was a third reason.'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Well, I gotta tell ya, I did _not_ see this coming.'

Castiel tilted his head to the side and frowned slightly.

'You know, I always found that adorable,' Dean said, smirking. Cas blushed as Dean ruffled his hair. 'A little bird told me that last night you got some gnome butt.'

Cas groaned and fell against the pillows, arm coming into contact with the plastic. 'I feel sore.'

'That's what he said.'

'You're the worst person on the planet.'

'Oh and you're such a saint are you? I heard you were sleeping with _gnomes_.'

'Shut. Up.'

Dean sucked in a breath through pouted lips. 'Oo, touchy, huh.'

Castiel slapped Dean's upper arm and chuckled. 'You're such an assbutt.'

'And there we go with that insult again, what's up with that?'

'I'm going to get dressed, apparently you need to tell Sam something,' Castiel announced, slipping off the mattress and collecting his clothing. He left the room and Dean in silence. Dean stood up, stretched and picked up a discarded shirt from the floor.

After dressing Dean checked the clock and then made his way downstairs to find Sam reading.

'Hey, nerd, how's the reading?'

Sam let out a long suffering sigh and closed the book. 'What do you want, Dean?'

'I have news,' Dean said through a smile, plopping himself on the couch next to his younger brother. 'It could be bittersweet 'cause you'll be missin' out on Jessica's rack but-'

'Dean, that is completely inappropriate!' Sam scolded.

'Whatever. _Anyway_, Cas got a call from Gabriel this morning.'

Sam's eyebrows rose and he tried to stop himself from expressing his sudden interest in the conversation. 'Oh?'

'Looks like your puny ass has an admirer.'

A moment passed before Sam's jaw seemed to drop. 'What?'

'Oh the power of the internet. Yes! Gabriel's crushing on you or something but since Cas is already banging me, he thinks it's a bit weird.'

'If there was any 'banging' involved, I was not made aware,' Cas said as he entered the room, hair dripping.

Dean jumped. 'Shit, that was quick.'

'Showers are a waste of time, I don't wish you spend any more time in a shower than is absolutely necessary.'

'You're _so_ wrong. Showers provoke deep thinking… 'n shit.'

'Oh, Dean, you were doing so well, only to fall at the final verbal hurdle.'

'Shut up,' Dean groused, throwing a cushion at his brother. Cas sniggered from his place in the armchair. Dean glared at the other boy before shouting, 'Cas slept with a gnome!'

Sam burst out laughing as Cas responded, 'I did not!'

'You're supposed to be on my side, Novak, not laughing at me.'

'Yeah, well, Sam's funny.'

'Thank you. See, I'm not the only one who laughs at your misfortune,' Sam said smugly.

Dean began hitting Sam around the head with another cushion and Cas chuckled from the other seat. Dean stopped his movements when Cas stopped laughing. He turned back around to face the other boy to see his eyes glazed over. He held up a finger to Sam and then moved over to Cas, placing his hands on his knees. 'Cas? You okay, buddy?'

Castiel shook his head, bringing himself out of his trance. 'What? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine.'

Dean cocked an eyebrow, not believing him but he let the subject drop, instead deciding to go to the kitchen. Castiel followed when Sam buried his face in his book again.

'Cas?'

'Yeah?'

'What's wrong?' Dean asked, pulling the shorter boy towards him.

'It's just… it reminded me of me and… Jimmy.' He shrugged and shifted as he leaned against the counter.

Dean hugged Cas, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the casual affection but not showing it. 'It's okay, Cas,' he soothed, stroking his hair.

'Thank you, Dean.'

'Hey, how about I go get the laptop and we can watch illegally downloaded movies like a normal pair of teenagers and I fix you up some… well, something.'

Castiel chuckled and pushed away from Dean. 'Okay. What do you want to watch?'

'Nope. It's your choice,' Dean insisted, veering Cas out of the room and to the foot of the stairs. Dean smiled after him and then made his way back into the living room. Sam's eyes instantly focused on him.

'I think I deserve to know what's wrong, Dean.'

'Psh, you don't deserve anything but a scholarship.'

'Shut up, Dean. Tell me what's up with Cas,' Sam pressed, shutting his book and placing it on the side table.

Dean groaned and sank into the sofa. 'Sam, seriously, let it go!'

Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 'Can you at least let me talk to Gabriel?'

After saluting Sam with his middle finger, Dean made his way back into the kitchen with the sound of Sam's laughter following him.

* * *

**So sorry for not updating sooner**


	39. Chapter 39

'I disliked that film,' Castiel said frowning as the credits began to roll.

'Hey, don't look at me, this was your choice.'

Cas rolled his eyes, 'I expected it to be a documentary on black swans.'

Dean's eyebrows rose and he huffed out a laugh. 'Dude, you gotta be fucking kidding me.'

'I am not _kidding_ you, Dean.'

'Well that would be boring as hell and nowhere near as awesome as _that_.'

'You thought that was awesome?' Cas asked in disbelief.

'Girl on girl,' Dean said, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. At the blank look on Castiel's face, he continued. 'Oh come on. You don't even think it's a little hot?'

'It disturbed me, Dean.'

'The girl on girl or-'

'No, the everything else! Was that all you took from the movie?'

'If I'd paid attention to any other aspect of it, that would be gay,' Dean chuckled.

Castiel glared at him before exploding. 'You're in a relationship with a man!'

Dean shrugged and laughed again. 'I was just fuckin' with you.'

'Huh,' Cas muttered before getting up off the bed and stretching. Dean's eyes instantly zeroed on the newly exposed skin of Cas' navel as his shirt pulled up.

'Stop undressing me with your eyes and make me that something you promised,' Castiel grunted as he stopped stretching.

'You're bossy.'

'Yeah, and you're a hormonal teenager, let's go,' Cas muttered as he made to leave the room.

'Who's a hormonal teenager?' Jo questioned, materializing in the doorway.

'Oh my- Oh, hello, Jo,' Cas breathed, stepping out of Jo's personal space.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Nice, Winchester, really welcoming,' Jo said sardonically with an eye roll. 'I'm here because you haven't replied to my texts for like a week. _Now_ I think I know why,' Jo sighed, rolling her eyes again.

'If you keep doing that, your eyes are gonna roll right out of that tiny skull of yours.'

Jo raised an eyebrow, fixing Dean with an irritated look before turning on Cas. 'What are your reasons?'

'Uhm, huh? What?' Castiel stuttered earning a laugh from Dean.

'Are you two fucking?'

'Jo!' Dean shouted, sitting bolt upright.

'I'll take that as a yes then.'

Cas decided to step in, looking at Dean with a soft smile. 'Take it as you will, it's what Dean and I know that really matters.' After finishing speaking, he left the room and the loud sound of the bathroom door shutting filled the friends' ears.

'So, you guys are kind of adorable, but that was expected, but also… he's really… _sappy_.' Jo grimaced slightly.

'Shut up, you're just jealous you don't have a boyfriend like that.'

'No. I have a kickass girlfriend who's technically a queen, so you can shut your freakin' pie hole.'

'A… A queen?'

'I'll explain later.'

Dean huffed out a short breath before retorting. 'Anyway, Cas is basically the queen of YouTube!'

'I heard that!' Cas shouted, voice muffled from the doors separating him from Dean and Jo.

After inhaling deeply, Dean addressed Jo seriously again. 'Look… I don't mean to be a dick okay? But could you… you know…'

'Piss off?' Jo supplied before groaning. 'Oh come on, Dean! It's Christmas Eve!'

'So?'

'_So_, we have a tradition to carry on,' Jo said, smiling smugly.

Dean's brow creased and he stared at her angrily. 'Nope, that's not happening.'

'Why not?!'

'Because _Cas is here_.'

'If he can't take his shots, he's no friend of mine.'

'I'm pretty sure he's against underage drinking. Not to mention the fact you're a bitch when you're drunk.'

Jo walked towards her friend and slapped him on the back of his head. 'This is happening. I've already sorted everything out with the usual subjects. In fact, they're down there now.'

'Jo, you know I hate, like, ninety per cent of the year, why would I want to meet up with them voluntarily now?'

'Because you've done it every year since you were fourteen without complaining. C'mon, Pam says she's bringing the JD.'

'We're going,' Cas said from the doorway, a small smile on his face. Jo and Dean both jumped and turned to him.

'See, Dean! Even your pansy ass boyfriend wants to go!' Castiel's smile only wavered slightly at Jo's words.

'He's standing _right there_.'

'I know. Now hurry the fuck up and get dressed, people are waitin'!'

Despite Dean's best efforts, Cas and Jo convinced him to get dressed and out of the door, barely supplying Mary with an excuse. The only good thing he could draw from the situation was the fact that Cas had linked hands with him.

'Dean, I'm sure this will be fine. It will be good to know more about your life and the people in it,' Cas said quietly in his ear on the way to the park. Dean smiled at his cluelessness.

'Yeah, you don't exactly… Forget it, just be aware that these people are-'

'Dan!' someone screamed before barrelling into him.

'It's Dean,' he wheezed as the girl squeezed him, arms like a vice around his torso.

'Dane, you don't… you don't even _know_ how long… how long I've… wanted- oh, fuck, who are _you_?!' Meg turned her hungry gaze on Castiel whose eyes widened in slight terror.

'Meg, right?' Dean asked, drawing her attention back to him.

'Yeah, that's right, Clarence.'

'I believe he already told you his name was Dean,' Castiel interjected.

Meg stared at the boy with a mischievous inebriated gaze. 'It's a-' Meg paused to hiccup, '-It's a Wonderful Life.'

Cas frowned at her in confusion and opened his mouth but Dean grabbed Meg's notice before he could comment.

'Okay, well this is my boyfriend Cas.'

If the smug look on Dean's face was anything to go by, he was enjoying the drunken emotions playing across the smaller woman's face after his announcement immensely.

'You- you- s'a shame, ya know? S'a shame,' she slurred before patting Dean on the shoulder and stumbling off towards Ruby and Flo who were huddled under some trees, cackling.

Dean shook his head slightly and tugged on Castiel's hand, following behind Jo. They made their way through the throng of drunken teenagers clad in various Christmas attire.

'Do this many people usually turn up?'

'Yeah. And everyone stays together until the cops get called.'

Cas went rigid at that. 'The c-cops?'

'Yep,' Dean said casually, frowning. 'What, you think an annual gathering of drunk teenagers goes unnoticed?'

'That's not what I- It's just that after the accident, I don't really… I don't really like the… being around cops,' Cas sputtered, wringing his hands together.

Dean smiled sadly and pulled Cas in against his side. 'We can leave, I can just tell Jo-'

Before Dean could finish the sentence, Castiel had wormed out of his grasp and snatched a bottle of heavy alcohol from a mellow teenager nearby. A few cheered him on as he gulped down the liquid but Dean lunged forward and pried the bottle from Cas' lips, rolling his eyes.

'Okay mister, not that I don't like your sudden enthusiastic change of heart but let's at _least_ start with the lighter- Cas!' Dean scolded as Castiel scampered off to another group of teenagers and stole some more drinks. 'Fuck- Cas you can't just- No! Don't down it!'

'I think I'm something of a legend, Dean,' Cas gasped once he'd finished his drink, referring to the joyous yells of encouragement he was receiving from his alcohol-numbed peers.

'You're out of your fucking mind,' Dean laughed, reaching for Cas again.

'Holy shit, I love you dude!' someone called James from Dean's Physics class howled.

'I also love _you_, fellow drunkard!' Castiel shouted back.

'Oh Jesus Christ, Cas, we're going,' Dean coughed between spurts of laughter. He tugged lightly on Cas' sleeve and called out to Jo.

'You _can't_ be offski, we _just got here_!' Jo whined, outraged as she stalked over to her friend.

'Off-what? Stop making up words and let me and Cas go, he's going insane.' Dean leaned forward to loudly and dramatically whisper, 'I don't think he's been in the presence of alcohol before.'

'Dean, just because I do not exactly look the type to imbibe copious amounts of alcohol, does not mean that I haven't partaken in such activities.'

Dean smiled fondly at his companion. 'Hey, look at that, inhaling vodka and he still sounds like a dictionary.'

Castiel frowned and pouted but wiped the expression away with a blinding smile, linking arms with Dean.

'Ergh, you two go now before I start crying with jealousy,' Jo dismissed, turning away.

'Hey, why don't you call your girlfriend, I'm sure she'd love a weeping, vulnerable-'

'You finish that sentence and I'll kill you,' Jo slurred before wandering off back to a group of friends. Pamela waved at Dean and then winked.

'Hey Pam,' he mouthed back before smiling and towing Cas away.

'De-ean!'

'What?'

'We just got there!' Cas all but shrieked. Dean quietened him with a kiss, his amused smirk meeting Castiel's indignant pout.

'Shut up, you asshat.'

Cas grinned and let out a tiny huff of laughter. 'Hmm, your lips are _soft_… Princess lips.'

Dean frowned. 'Aaand never say that again. Okay, _how_ exactly are you drunk right now? You had hardly anything.'

'I'm not drunk… I'm just observing and… _admiring_ your princess lips.'

Dean snorted and nudged Castiel's hip with his own. 'Asshole.'

'You know it,' Cas said through a grin, bumping Dean back but then frowning at the cold wind that bit at his nose. 'Dean, my nose is cold.'

'Do you want me to give your nose my hoodie or something? Is that your subtle hint that I should act like a cute boyfriend?'

'I can't believe you didn't tell me about your relationship with my nose,' Cas muttered.

'I'm sorry, Baby, we were waiting for the right time to-'

'No! I don't wanna hear it!'

'Fuck, I love drunk Cas. Drunk Cas should make a video sometime,' Dean suggested. He could see his house in the distance, all twinkling lights and a sense of welcome.

Cas opened his mouth wide as if the suggestion was the greatest thing to ever grace his ears. 'Oh. I'm gonna do that, Dean.'

'Uh huh? Well how about we get you some warm clothes and some tea first. That sound good?'

Cas closed his eyes and nodded, a happy smile adorning his lips. 'Dean that's amazing… _You're_ amazing.'

'Okay, buddy,' Dean chuckled, forcing Cas through the front door. 'You're a freakin' lightweight, you know that?'

'I do better with shots,' Castiel said, smirking and then proceeding to plant kisses on Dean's lips, cheeks and any reachable span of skin.

'Oh underage drinking, how I love you,' Dean laughed between kisses.

Castiel nodded and ran up the stairs to Dean's room. Dean struggled to catch up and sniggered as he saw Cas already under the blankets when he reached the bedroom.

'Dude, you didn't even take off your coat.'

'Dean, take off your shirt and come here with me,' Cas mumbled tiredly but his voice still held its usual command and authority.

'Whuh… Uh… Okay,' Dean stuttered, shucking off his layers and clambering into bed with Castiel who had since passed out. Dean shook his head, wearing a fond smile.

Cas muttered something in his sleep but the noise was unintelligible due to the sheets so Dean simply sighed and nestled further between them, finding it easy to pretend to himself what Cas had said.

'Yeah, I love you too, Cas.'

* * *

**About the delay: I was stressing and then I was festivalling and then writer's block and then I was festivalling again and then GISHWHES and long story short, I'm really really sorry. I'm also sorry about the actual chapter... I don't know what happened.**

**And also I have decided to make this 40 chapters and then have the other parts to this story in a series which shall be posted on my archiveofourown account: Not_Of_Import. I've already written one of the next parts before I've even finished this first part of the verse so the series is definitely happening.**


	40. Chapter 40

When Dean woke up, he felt as if he were on display at the zoo. His mother and younger brother stared at him adoringly from his doorway.

'What the hell are you guys doing?' he grumbled, sleep making his voice gruff. He felt the body resting on his naked chest shift slightly at the sound and grip tighter. 'Oh god.'

'You boys are adorable,' Mary cooed.

Dean slapped a hand over his eyes. 'Mom. Why.'

'She's right, man. You're _adorable_,' Sam said through a mocking grin.

'Son of a bitch,' Dean hissed under his breath.

'Whose mother is a bitch?' Cas asked into Dean's chest. He had yet to open his eyes and discover they had an audience.

Dean looked down at the dark brown mop of hair and sighed.

'_Adorable_,' Mary repeated. At the sound of her voice, Cas' eyes snapped open.

'Uh… Hello, Mrs Winchester,' he mumbled, slowly scooting away from Dean.

'Aw, look, Dean's chest hairs imprinted themselves on Cas' cheek!' Sam pointed at Castiel's face with a grin. Cas blinked and went slightly pink, slapping a hand onto his cheek.

'Shush, Sam, we all know Dean doesn't have any,' Mary scolded half-heartedly.

Cas snickered and Dean groaned. 'Okay, that's it, get out.'

'Merry Christmas, boys!' Mary said happily before shutting Dean's door and ushering Sam downstairs to help with breakfast.

'That was an… interesting way to wake up,' Cas began, focusing his eyes on Dean. 'Why do you not have a shirt? Why am I wearing my coat? Why-'

'Shut up, dude,' Dean chuckled. 'First, I'm really sorry about my mom and Sam… it was creepy and we'll never mention it again. Second, you are in your coat because you passed out before we could get you out of it, and you _demanded_ for me to take my shirt off.'

'Oh no,' Cas moaned as he fell back onto the mattress, covering his face with his hands. Dean pulled Cas back into a hug and laughed.

'Quite the lightweight, aren't you?'

Castiel removed his hands from his face to scowl at Dean. 'I told you, I'm better with shots.'

'Sure you are- ow!' Dean laughed as Cas lightly hit his arm.

'I am,' Cas stated adamantly.

'Alright, alright! Now, are we gonna go downstairs or what?'

Cas grumbled something unintelligible and flung the covers back over himself. Dean snickered and slid out from Cas' light grip on his waist.

'You haven't made a video in a while…'

'I was planning on making one today, actually,' Castiel said through a yawn.

Dean stopped on his way to the door. 'But… But people would know you're here… with me…'

Cas poked his head out. 'And?'

'Are you sure you're okay with that?' Dean back tracked and sat on the edge of the bed.

'Well, yeah, why wouldn't I be?'

'Because… they might suspect things.'

Cas' curious expression morphed into one of disappointment. 'You don't want people to know about us.'

'No!' Dean snapped quickly. 'No! That's not what I meant… I just… don'twantyoutogethurt.' Dean spoke the last part of the sentence in a muffled cluster of words.

'What was that?' Castiel was smiling at Dean's bashful expression.

'I don't want you to get hurt! God. Some of those viewers are assholes, man.'

'I'm flattered, Dean, really, but I think I can make my own decisions.' Cas took away the slight bite of his words with a warm grin and leapt off the bed and dashed down the hall, shrugging off his coat on the way.

'Fast bastard,' Dean breathed before shaking his head and following, quickly pulling on a loose shirt he didn't bother looking at.

'Is that my shirt?' Cas asked when Dean joined him downstairs, one eyebrow quirked in amusement. Dean looked down; so it was.

'Uh… No clean… I had… no clean clothes?'

'Sure, lover boy,' Sam tittered.

Dean rolled his eyes and joined his family at the table. He snatched a slice of toast from Cas' plate and moodily chewed on it.

'Uh-uh! No stealing your boyfriend's food!' Mary tutted, stealing the toast back. Dean's ears coloured and he sat back heavily in the chair. Cas laughed and thanked Mary.

'You guys are all against me.'

'Now, Dean, don't get so paranoid and eat your bacon.' Mary placed three pieces of the meat onto Dean's plate.

'Thanks, mom,' Dean replied sulkily.

'You're such a stroppy jerk.'

'Boys, that's enough,' Mary said authoritatively, lightly hitting Sam on the back of his head. He scowled at his mother but kept his mouth shut,

'Dude, did you get _any_ sleep last night? Your eyes are practically friggin' purple,' Dean mumbled around a mouthful of bacon.

Sam looked uncomfortable and swallowed heavily. 'Uh, guess it was just all the excitement.'

'Ya know, Santa probably didn't come last night 'cause of you.'

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and bit into some toast. Castiel sniggered and brushed his knee against Dean's under the table. Dean smiled at the contact and pressed back.

'So, mom, what are we doing today?' Dean asked.

'What we do every Christmas but with _Cas_ this year.' Mary walked past Castiel and ruffled his hair playfully. He smirked and felt an ache blossom in his chest at her motherly nature; his mother never acted like that, she ignored him for the most part.

'I'm gonna translate that for Cas here. What she means is, we're gonna sit around, eat a bunch of crap, receive crappy gifts and then watch crappy Christmas movies.'

'That actually sounds extremely not-crappy,' Cas responded, smiling at the three Winchesters. 'I'm really happy to be here.'

Something told Dean that Cas really meant it, that he didn't get to simply be with his family, carefree and comfortable. It was that thought that made Dean pull Cas to his side and wrap an arm around him. Castiel seemed surprised at the casual affection but accepted the gesture, hugging back.

'I'm gonna throw up.'

'Way to ruin the mood, Sammy,' Dean sighed. He still kept his arm around Cas' waist, however.

'I can't help it if I'm allergic to my brother showing affection.'

Dean shook his head, dismissing Sam's comment. 'Mom, could me an' Cas be excused, please?'

Mary frowned at her son. 'Are you trying to woo Castiel by using manners for once?'

'I use manners!' he protested.

'Sure you do, honey. Yes, you can go.'

'C'mon Cas, I've gotta show you something.'

'He means his dick.'

'Samuel!' Mary admonished, whirling around to face her son. Dean and Castiel made their way out of the room as quickly as possible.

'What did you wish to show me, Dean?'

Dean continued to drag the other boy up to his room and bit his lip in anxiousness. 'Uh, I wanted to, uh, give you your present, I guess. I don't want it to be in front of the others.'

Cas' eyes widened minutely before his face broke out in a grin. 'Okay.'

Dean inclined his head and carried on to his bedroom. 'So, you promise not to laugh, right?'

'Dean, I'm not going to laugh at your present.'

'Actually, you're allowed to laugh at one of them, it's just the other you can't…'

'You got me two presents?'

'Well technically three. What, is that a crime?' Dean sifted through his closet, searching for the parcels he'd buried there the previous month.

'No, not at all.' Cas smiled and then gulped as Dean bent over. He averted his eyes when Dean straightened back out with two parcels in his hands.

Dean cleared his throat and thrust the first, larger parcel into Cas' hands. 'There ya go.'

Castiel cautiously unwrapped it and began to laugh at the contents. 'Is this paper mache and feathers?'

'Yep. Put 'em on, angel.' Dean winked and gestured for Cas to turn around. Castiel chuckled again and allowed Dean to take the wings out of his hands. 'Fucking feathers everywhere,' he tittered. 'Mom was so mad but I told her why I was making them and she was cool with it.'

'Internet shopping sites exist for that very reason, Dean. No mess.'

'Yeah, well, _clearly_ these are more awesome because they've got Dean Winchester's blood, sweat and tears… there we go, all done.'

'Oh no, take them off, that's disgusting!' Castiel joked, looking ruffled as the flimsy wings flapped with his movement.

'Aw, the adorable, flustered little nerd angel.'

Castiel scowled at Dean before beaming at him. 'Thank you.'

'Well, you said you'd like to fly and your friggin' YouTube name has heaven in it…' Dean trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Although the craftsmanship leaves much to be desired, I rather enjoy having these wings.'

'So I did good?'

'Yes, Dean, you… did good.'

'Awesome. Oh! There's this too.' Dean held out the second package for the other boy to take. The wrapping was the same TARDIS paper he'd used for Castiel's birthday. Cas smiled at the memory and peeled back the paper more carefully than before. He gathered this was the one he wasn't supposed to laugh at.

'Oh wow,' Cas breathed, raking his eyes over the presents that were no longer concealed by the paper.

Castiel instantly slipped the multi-fandom t-shirt over his head and wings and then clutched the picture frame more tightly. 'I love this photo,' he chuckled, smiling down at it. It was him and Dean from when he'd visited in the summer. It was a snapshot from the failed video attempt, both of them tangled up on the floor with Castiel's hand clamped over Dean's mouth to keep him from summoning Gabriel. Their eyes were alight with humour and their faces creased with amusement. Dean had mentioned he'd had it but not that he'd gotten it framed of course.

'I know you do.'

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean sweetly, a smile on his face and a clench in his chest.

'Now it's your turn.'

'Aw, come on, man.'

'Shut up, Dean and appreciate it.' Castiel reached into his bag and plucked out the carefully wrapped book and album. Dean's face lit up as he removed the paper; his expression was worth it.

'Holy shit, is this a first edition One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest?'

Cas nodded confirmation and watched as Dean's eyes bugged.

'Fucking hell, Cas, you didn't need to do that. I mean you _really_ didn't-'

'Yes I did. You've done so much for me and you deserve it, Dean.'

'And… a Zeppelin album. Jesus Christ… I don't even know…' Dean gave up on talking and pulled Cas into a tight hug, carefully avoiding Castiel's wings.

'Boys!' Mary called from downstairs. They broke apart reluctantly as Dean shouted his reply.

'Yeah, mom?'

'Come downstairs, Elf's on!'

'Not that fucking movie,' Dean muttered under his breath before shouting, 'Yeah, okay, down in a minute!'

Dean shook his head slowly and looked at Cas, all dishevelled hair and askew wings, and felt something swell in his chest. From the look on Castiel's face, he could feel it too.

'C'mon, let's go watch a crappy Christmas movie.'

They smirked at each other before clasping hands and bounding down the stairs.

'I'm gonna burst,' Dean groaned, clutching his filled stomach. Castiel snuggled in closer to him and lay his head on Dean's chest.

'Haven't eaten like that in a _long_ time,' the other boy agreed. He paused before saying, 'We still need to make a video.'

'Nope, I'm not gonna be in it. S'just gonna be you.'

Cas frowned slightly but didn't protest. 'Okay.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Cas hauled himself off the sofa.

'Caaaas, don't move,' Dean whinged, grabbing the air in an attempt to draw Castiel back to his side. Cas grinned at the action and shuffled towards the hallway.

'Are you coming or what?'

'Ergh, fine.'

Once they reached the top of the decorated staircase and found themselves in Dean's room, Cas set up his laptop and webcam. Dean puttered about the room, aiming to not disturb Cas as he addressed the camera.

'Hi everyone, I'm Castiel and I've had a slight location change for this video. I, uh, I wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, I hope everyone's having a wonderful time, I know I am… and I just…' Cas paused, sighing, strong confidence suddenly draining away. His eyes flicked over to his picture frame and he smiled faintly. 'I was wondering if you could, once again, send me suggestions as to what you'd like me to do in the upcoming year aside from just vlogs and also just comment telling me how your Christmases have gone. I hope they've gone well, I really do.'

He stopped again and looked down, bashful, not wanting to broach the topic of Dean yet still wanting to address it somehow. He lifted his eyes back up to the webcam and quirked the corners of his lips up. 'Most of all, I hope you're happy. I hope every single one of you is happy… I know I am.' He dared to shift his eyes to track Dean's movements around the room. Dean wasn't paying attention to him in that moment but Castiel focused on nothing else but the other boy, a look of wonder in his eyes.

'I know I'm happy. I'll always be happy.'

* * *

**So I've finished! Finally. Uh, thank you for sticking with me for this one, I'm so happy I've completed it and added it to the incredibly meagre list of internet AUs. I really hope you've enjoyed this, thank you so so much for all the positive comments.**  
**If you would like to say hello or something, my main tumblr is im-peterfile.**  
**This isn't over, by the way, I shall be adding to the series on ao3 at Not_Of_Import, so if you would like, you can stick around for that :)**  
**Once more, thank you!**


End file.
